Digimon Generations
by RagePlayFiction
Summary: A story of the struggle a group of teenagers and their digimon go through to save an entire world.
1. Episode 1: Sasuke Enters a New World!

Digimon Generations

Episode 1: Sasuke Enters a New World

Created by: Frankie Holzwarth

Written by: Frankie Holzwarth

Opening: Precious Time, Glory Days by Psychic Lover

"For the Past 4 Months, Teenagers have been disappearing throughout the world. While it could be coincidence, they all disappeared within an exact month of each other. Patrick Eiland in America, Emma Ramshaw in England, Minato Tatsumi in Puerto Rico, and Indaina Forster in New Zealand. Their disappearances all had the same result, a message on their computer screens saying "Do you want to do something bigger?" More to report later on."

*The television is then shut off*

"Kids mysteriously disappearing eh? This shouldn't be my problem... But it's gonna bug me. Time to look into it." Says Sasuke.

*Sasuke grabs a pair of goggles, throws them on and turns on his computer.*

"There's gotta be more to this, but what exactly can cause these kids to disappear?"

*Sasuke notices he has an email and decides to open it.?

*The Email Reads "Sasuke, Please Open."

"Must be urgent"

A mysterious voice calls out "Do you want to do something bigger?"

"The same email those kids were getting? There's no way anything could happen right?"

*He then clicks "yes"*

"Understood." is uttered from that same voice.

*Sasuke's house starts to shake*

"Umm... What?s going on?!"

*Sasuke is then sucked into his computer and lands in a green field head first*

"Oww... Damn"

*Sasuke takes a look at his surroundings*

"...What just happened?

*Sasuke walks around this area, not believing the situation.*

"Okay, this is insane. I'm in my bedroom, now all the sudden I'm in some village? This doesn't make any sense."

*Sasuke continues and feels something walk into his leg*

"Oww, I wasn't looking, I'm no good, no good at all." Says the mysterious creature.

*Sasuke looks at the weird creature, and starts freaking out*

"JESUS CHRIST!"

"Sorry about that, I'll be going now."

*The mysterious creature walks off, and Sasuke looks confused*

"I just saw a talking piece of poo?! I must be high."

*He continues walking and hears something screaming in pain*

"Hunt him now, Sheepmon!"

*Sasuke runs in, and sees a Dragon like creature in pain*

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Says Sasuke

"What does it look like? I'm hunting that Digimon!"Says the man.

*Sasuke then punches him in the face, knocking him over*

"Call him off, now!"

"Sheepmon... Lets go."

*The man and his Digimon walk off*

"We'll meet up again, real soon."

*Sasuke then runs over to the Dragon like creature*

"Why did you do that?" Says the Creature

"You were hurt, I wasn't gonna let that guy hurt you."

*The creature begins to tear slightly*

"No one has ever been so kind to me, thank you, human."

"Relax now, lets get you fixed up."

"Don't worry, we Digimon heal quickly, I just need to relax."

"Digimon? I don't understand."

"You don't? Most humans come here to harm us."

"I don't know why I'm here, but I'm not gonna let a defenseless creature get hurt like that."

"Could he be the one?" The creature says in his mind.

"By the way, my name is Sasuke, what's yours?"

"I am called DexDorugamon."

"It's nice to meet you. Are all of your kind this friendly?"

"Well... about that..."

"Alright, here's where signal was coming from." Says a young man walking toward Sasuke.

*4 human beings and Digimon walk toward Sasuke and DexDorugamon*

"You guys... I know you." Says Sasuke, with a surprised look on his face. "You were on TV! The missing kids!"

"I'm Patrick, and this here is my Digimon partner, Dracmon."

*Dracmon laughs*

"My name is Emma, and this is Floramon."

"Nice to meet you!" Says Floramon

"My friends call me Minato, and this here is Ryudamon, my partner."

*Ryudamon growls happily*

"And I'm Indaina, Kamemon is my partner."

"Welcome to the Digital World!" Says Kamemon.

"We got your signal after you landed in the Digital World, we've been trying to find you ever since." Says Patrick.

"Digital World? What's going on?" Says Sasuke, with a confused tone.

"Come with us, We'll explain everything." Says Emma

"No, I'm not going anywhere until DexDorugamon is healed completely."

"That shouldn't be a problem, put him in your D-Booster." Says Indaina.

"My what?!"

*The other 4 look at him oddly*

"What is this thing called a D-Booster? What is the Digital World? Why do all of these children have Digimon following them? Why was Sasuke called here? Find out all that and more next time, on Digimon Generations!"

"Next time! The Dark Team Leader Alexander tries to Destroy DexDorugamon. I won't let him do it! D-Booster Activate!"

"Digimon Generations, You can't turn your back on us!"

Ending: Touchousha Tachi


	2. Episode 2: Power of the Bond! Dorumon's

Digimon Generations

Episode 2: Power of the Bond! Dorumon's Awakening!

Created by: Frankie Holzwarth

Written by: Frankie Holzwarth

Opening: Precious Time, Glory Days by Psychic Lover

Insert: Tagiru Chikara by Psychic Lover

"I'm sorry, but until I know he's healed, I'm not going anywhere with you people." Says an irritated Sasuke

"How does he not have a D-Booster, Patrick?"

"I don't know, Dracmon, but let's leave him."

*Patrick throws a communicator at Sasuke*

"What's this?"

"When you can, contact us on here. We'll come back for you."

*Patrick and the others walk off*

"You think he'll be okay?" Says Emma.

"He's bigger than all of us, he should be fine." Says Indaina.

*The scene then cuts to a Monochromon being destroyed*

"Not worth hunting. Degenerate, Devimon!" Says a shadowed figure.

"Where are we going now, boss?!" Says DemiDevimon.

"That Dragon Digimon Ricardo couldn't hunt. Let's go capture it."

*The scene then shifts back to Sasuke and DexDorugamon*

"Thank you for staying with me, Sasuke. Nice to know somebody cares."

"I'm here for you DexDorugamon. Don't worry."

*DexDorugamon starts glowing and his form shrinks*

"WHOA! What just happened?!" Says a confused Sasuke.

"I degenerated, due to the damage I sustained. I'm Dorimon now."

"Degenerate? Your species confuses me..."

*The scene then cuts back to Patricks team walking away*

"You four wouldn't happen to know where a zombified Dragon Digimon would've gone now would you?" Says the same shadowed figure from before.

"Ahh, a Digimon Hunter. Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you." Says Patrick

"Your funeral, Devimon go!"

*Devimon then attacks*

"Rain of Pollen!" Says Floramon

*An attack that created allergy inducing Pollen from Floramon's Arms*

"Pointer Arrow!" Says Kamemon

*Shoots an arrow of Water from his Hand*

"Katana Strike!" Says Ryudamon

*Jumps toward Devimon and shoots a Metal Blade from Mouth*

"Undead Fang!" Says Dracmon

*Bites Devimon's Arm*

*Devimon shrugs off all the attacks and knocks all 4 Digimon back*

"Useless, I should kill you all." Says Devimon

*Devimon goes to finish them off*

"Stop, Devimon!"

*Devimon then stops*

"Leave them, we'll go find the Dragon ourselves."

*Devimon Degenerates into DemiDevimon and the two of them wonder off*

*The scene shifts back to Sasuke*

"So, let me get this straight. When out of energy, you guys change into your earlier forms?"

"Yep"

"Interesting"

"Yes...interesing indeed"

*Sasuke turns around shocked*

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Alexander Olsen. This is my digimon partner, DemiDevimon. You wouldn't have happened to see a Zombified Dragon Digimon have you?"

"OH! THAT'S ME!"

"...what?! This was a waste of time. DemiDevimon, kill him!"

"WHAT?! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

*Sasuke punches DemiDevimon as hard as he can*

"What do you think your doing?!" Says Alexander

"You're not laying a hand on Dorimon, UNDERSTAND?!"

*Sasuke's left arm then glows, creating a red and gold D-Booster*

"A... A D-Booster?!"  
(The insert song: Tagiru Chikara starts to play)

*Dorimon begins glowing*

"What's going on?!"

"SASUKE! USE YOUR D-BOOSTER ON ME!"

"Whatever you say"

*Sasuke throws his arm in the air*

"D-Booster, Activate!"

*Dorimon's body grows in a ball of light, it then crack*

"CHILD LEVEL, DORUMON!"

"You digivolved in an instant?! Not possible! DemiDevimon kill him!"

*DemiDevimon charages at Dorumon*

*Dorumon head butts him away*

"Nice try buddy, Metal Cannon!"

*Dorumon shoots an iron ball from his mouth and DemiDevimon is shot away*

"UGH! This time I'll let you go, next time we meet you won't be so lucky"

*Alexander runs off*

(Tagiru Chikara Ends)

*Sasuke activates his D-Booster and gets in contact with Patrick*

"You guys read me? Come back, I'm ready."

"DexDorugamon changed into a smaller Digimon, Dorumon. I have a feeling he'll stay that way for awhile. The others should be here shortly, I wanna find out just what's going on around here."

"A DINOHYUMON IS ATTACKING US! What is with the strange markings on his body?!  
"SASUKE, use your D-Booster, I'll protect you!"  
"Lets go Dorumon, Digivolve!

"Digimon Generations, You can't Turn your back on us!

Ending: Touchousha Tachi


	3. Episode 3: True Power Revealed! Reptiled

Digimon Generations

Episode 3: True Power Revealed! Raptordramon's Grand Entrance!

Created by: Frankie Holzwarth

Written by: Frankie Holzwarth

Opening: Precious Time, Glory Days by Psychic Lover

Insert: Believer by Ikuo

"A D-Booster huh? This little guy must be your partner." Says Emma

"Alright, you guys know more about this place than I do, what's going on?" Says Sasuke

*Patrick turns toward Sasuke*

"This place is called the Digital World. A parallel dimension to our own. The creatures that inhabit it are known as Digimon. Our purpose? I'm not so sure."

"But... we all have D-Boosters." Says Indaina

*Sasuke pulls his goggles up heroically*

"Alright then. We should all stick together and get to the bottom of this."

*The other 4 all nod their heads*

*The scene then cuts away to the 4 walking toward a village*

"Hey... I remember this place.." Says Dorumon, in a scared tone.

"You sound scared, is everything okay?" Says Sasuke

"Yeah... Don't worry about me."

*The four walk into the village and see a Tapirmon in pain next to a human*

"YOU!"

*Sasuke runs up to the guy*

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Sasuke... you know him?" Says Patrick

"He tried to hurt Dorumon when I first met him. I can only imagine what he's doing here."

"I wasn't doing anything here I swear. Me and Tapirmon were resting, a Digimon with strange markings on it attacked us. We tried to stop him, but Tapirmon didn't stand a chance."

"Tapirmon? Your Digimon was Sheepmon..."

"No no, that's his Digivolved form."

"Digivolved form?..."

"Oh, you must not have gotten that far yet. Look, we got off on the wrong foot, my name's Rolando."

"I'm Sasuke. What was that Digimon that attacked you?"

*Ronaldo pulls up his D-Booster, and activates the Digi-Dex function*

"It was called DinoHyumon, normally not Hostile. This thing was berserk though."

"Point us in the right Direction, we'll take him out." Says Minato."

"Minato, none of our Digimon are in any shape to fight... except Dorumon." Says Patrick.

*Sasuke gets a confused look on his face*

"...You're joking..."

"He was heading in that direction. I'll show you."

*The 6 walk toward DinoHyumon, and witness it decapitate a Garurumon*

"Oh my..." Says Emma.

*Indaina vomits*

"Guys calm down, it has no idea we're here" Says Sasuke.

*DinoHyumon turns to look at them*

"...Oh crap... RUN!"

*They all try to run, but DinoHyumon jumps in front of them*

"Guys back up, I got this" Says a Cocky Dorumon.

*Dorumon runs toward DinoHyumon*

"Dash Metal!"

*Fires an iron sphere from its mouth while charging*

*DinoHyumon brushes it off, and knocks Dorumon back, nearly unconcious*

"DORUMON!"

*Sasuke runs toward Dorumon*

"Dorumon, come on, get up. I'm not gonna sit here and let you get hurt again"

*DinoHyumon prepares to slice down an unsuspecting Sasuke*

"SASUKE!" Yells the other 4

*Sasuke turns around, and closes his eyes*

(Insert Song: Believer starts playing)

*Dorumon's eye opens, he jumps and headbutts DinoHyumon with enough for to knock him over*

"Dorumon?..."

"SASUKE! THIS IS THE DIGIVOLUTION I WAS TALKING ABOUT! ACTIVATE YOUR D-BOOSTER!"

"Alright, you ready Dorumon?!"

*Dorumon starts glowing*

"Always"

(Stock fottage transformation)

"Dorumon!"

*Sasuke hits a button on his D-Booster*

"DIGIVOLVE!"

*Dorumon's body spins, and turns a beam of light*

"DORUMON, DIGIVOLVE TO!"

*A new, Dinosaur like body is formed and takes shape*

"ADULT LEVEL, RAPTORDRAMON!"

(Stock Footage Transformation ends)

"Whoa..."

*Raptormon growls*

"This is the last time you'll ever hurt someone!"

*Raptordramon flies toward DinoHyumon, and knocks him over*

"CRASH CHARGE!"

*Attacks with an assault that capitalizes on the sharpness of its Chrome Digizoid metal armor*

*The attack hits and instantly destroys DinoHyumon*

*Raptordramon then Degenerates to Dorumon*

(Insert song: Believer ends)

"That was... amazing" Says Patrick

"Did you see thatm, Sasuke? We beat him!"

"Yeah... YEAH! We did!"

"Not bad guys, not bad" Says Ronaldo

*Ronaldo walks off*

"Dorumon gained an incredible new power. Why is DinoHyumon so hostile though? What else is going on?"

"Indaina what's wrong? Why are you so terrified?"

"I'm your Digimon, I'll protect you no matter what!"

"I guess it's our turn, Kamemon Digivolve!"

"Digimon Generations, You can't turn your back on us!"

Ending: Touchousha Tachi


	4. Episode 4: Face Your Fear!

Digimon Generations

Episode 4: Face Your Fear! Gwappamon's First Dance!

Created by: Frankie Holzwarth

Written by: Frankie Holzwarth

Opening: Precious Time, Glory Days by Psychic Lover

Insert: Believer

"Wow! I've never seen a Digimon digivolve instantly like that before!" Says Minato

"Really? I figured it was a common thing." Says Sasuke

"No point in standing around here, we should probably get a move on." Says Patrick.

"Hey Indaina, can we stop by where you first found me? There's something I wanna check out." Says Kamemon

"...I suppose..."

"Something wrong, Indaina?" Says Sasuke

"No... let's just...go back there really quickly."

*The scene then cuts to 2 shadowed figures*

"So, the humans are going back to Hydro City, huh?"

"Seems like it, master. What should we do?"

"We'll give them a warm welcome."

*The scene then cuts away to the heroes entering a ruined Hydro City*

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" Says Emma

"NO! This wasn't like this before I left." Says Kamemon.

"Kame...mon..."

"BETAMON! What happened here?!"

"Something happened to Ebidramon... He has strange markings on his body..."

"Just like DinoHyumon!" Says Dorumon

"Alright, leave this to us." Says Sasuke

"Sasuke, don't get Cocky." Says Minato

"We beat DinoHyumon, Ebidramon shouldn't be a problem."

*Sasukes activates the Digi-Dex*

"Search, Ebidramon."

"Ebidramon is a Champion Level Crustacean Digimon that resembles a lobster. An Aquan Digimon resembling a shrimp/lobster. It has a hard shell and big claws. Others should be cautious of its fierce personality."

"Piece of cake, come on Dorumon."

*Sasuke and Dorumon run off, using the D-Booster to find Ebidramon*

*Ebidramon comes out of the water*

"GOTCHA! Dorumon, Digivolve!"

*Dorumon attempts to Digivolve, but farts*

"Sasuke... I'm not Digivolving..."

"Oh no..."

*Ebidramon slams his claw down toward Sasuke and Dorumon*

*They jump out of the way just in time*

"Great, now what are we supposed to do?"

"Pointer Arrow!"

*Kamemon hits Ebidramon*

"Kamemon, stop!" Says Indaina

"This is my home, Indaina, I have to!"

*Kamemon jumps in the water*

"KAMEMON!"

*Kamemon is grabbed by Ebidramon, being crushed*

"I HAVE TO HELP HIM!"

*Indaina jumps in the water*

"INDAINA!" Says Sasuke

"Sasuke stop, this is his fight now." Says Patrick

*Indaina grabs a broken piece of wood and pokes Ebidramon in the eye*

"GAHHHH!" Yells Ebidramon, who drops Kamemon.

(Insert Song: Believer Starts Playing)

*Indaina's D-Booster Starts glowing*

*Kamemon starts glowing*

"Kamemon? He's Digivolving!" Says Indaina in his head

*Indaina throws this D-Booster above his head*

"Kamemon, Digivolve!" Indaina says muffled

(Stock Footage Transformation Begins)

*Kamemon Does a Back Flip and Turns into a Beam of Light*

"KAMEMON DIGIVOLVE TO!"

*Kamemon's body grows bigger in a beam of light, he also gains hair*

*The Beam of Light Cracks*

"ADULT LEVEL, GWAPPAMON!"

(Stock Footage Transformation Ends)

"Gwappa Punch!"

*Gwappamon punches Ebidramon in the face and grabs Indaina*

*Gwappamon then swims up to the surface, puts Indaina down*

"Whoa! When did Kamemon Digivolve?!" Says Sasuke

*Ebidramon Bursts out of the water*

*Gwappamon turns around and sees him*

"DJ Shooter!"

*Rotates the disc on its head at high speed and then shoots it off, cutting off Edidramon arms*

"GWAPPA PUNCH!"

*Hits Ebidramon in the face with such force it causes him to collapse and delete*

*Gwappamon then degenerates*

(Insert song: Believer ends)

*The scene then cuts to Indaina opening his eyes, seeing everyone standing in front of him*

"Are you okay? We were all worried." Says Emma

"Especially Kamemon. You should probably go check on him." Says Sasuke

*Indaina gets up and walks toward Kamemon*

"INDAINA! You're okay!"

"You saved me Kamemon. I can't thank you enough."

"Indaina, we're partners. I'll always be there to protect you."

*The 2 then high five*

"Thank god he's alright." Says Emma

"Yeah, but there's one thing I'm curious about." Says Sasuke.

"What would that be?" Says Patrick.

"The markings on all of these hostile Digimon. Where are they coming from?"

"Kamemon gained the power of Digivolution, but something fishy is still going on. These Digimon aren't normal."

"SASUKE! Minato was kidnapped by Airdramon!"

"We'll save him Ryudamon, don't worry!"

"Don't worry Minato, we'll save you!"

"Digimon Generations! You can't turn your back on us!"

Ending: Touchousha Tachi


	5. Episode 5: Ginryumon Arrives!

Digimon Generations

Episode 5: Ginryumon arrives!

Created by: Frankie Holzwarth and Darren Foster

Written by: Frankie Holzwarth

Opening: Precious Time, Glory Days by Psychic Lover

Insert: Believer by Ikuo

Sasuke and the others continued on their journey, walking toward nothing.

"You know Sasuke, maybe we should stop for a bit." Says Minato.

"Why? We're making good time."

"GOOD TIME?! We don't have a set destination!" Says Patrick.

"Come on Sasuke, everyone's tired." Says Indaina.

"Alright, alright. We'll camp here tonight."

They camped out on a mountain not too far from Hydro City, the night was getting dark, and cold.

"Hey Minato, can you go look for some firewood? I'd appreciate it." Says Emma.

*Minato gets a stupidified look on his face*

"...S-S-S-Sure..."

"I'll watch him, don't worry." Says Ryudamon

The 2 of them walk off, looking for firewood.

"You know Minato, we've never really had a conversation."

"I know, we don't need to."

"But... we're partners... shouldn't we get to know each other?"

"Exactly. Partners. Nothing more, nothing less."

*Ryudamon gets a sad look on his face*

Unbeknowst to both of them, something was moving behind Minato, as if to wrap around him*

"MINATO! LOOK OUT!"

*The tail wraps around Minato, revealing itself to be an Airdramon*

"Human meat. A rare delicacy."

"YOU LET GO OF HIM!"

"No, I don't think so."

*Airdramon then flies away*

"Ryudamon, help me!"

"I'll get the others. We'll be there soon!"

*Ryudamon runs back to the camp*

"Ryudamon. Where's Minato?" Says Sasuke.

"AN AIRDRAMON TOOK HIM! WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!"

*Patrick activates the Digi-Dex*

"Search Airdramon"

"******Airdramon** is a large **dragon** Digimon that flies through the air with his giant red wings. He can summon storms by roaring and can start tornadoes by flapping his wings. It is said this Digimon is close to **God**, because he has a wise personality even though he goes into a rage sometimes. It is believed that this Digimon lives mostly over the skies of **File Island**. His face is covered with a skull helmet to protect itself from enemy attack and even though Airdramon is only a Champion, it shows no fear in attacking."

"A flying Digimon? I'll take of this." Says Dorumon

"Dorumon, we couldn't Digivolve before, remember?"

"We gotta try now!"

"Come on guys, the Digimon is going that way."

*The scene then cuts to them finding Airdramon*

"HERE HE IS!" Says Ryudamon

"Alright, here goes nothing." Says Sasuke

*Sasuke hits a button on his D-Booster*

"Dorumon, Digivolve!"

(Reptiledramon's stock footage transformations plays out)

"ADULT LEVEL, RAPTORDRAMON!"

"ALRIGHT! IT WORKED! NOW HE'S MINE!"

*Raptordramon crashes into Airdramon, dropping Minato*

"AHHH!"

"MINATO! I'm coming!" Says Ryudamon

*Ryudamon jumps in the air and starts glowing*

(Insert song: Believer starts playing)

*Airdramon wraps up Raptordramon and starts crushing him*

"Huh? He must be doing it. RYUDAMON, DIGIVOLVE!"

(Stock Footage Transformation)

*Ryudamon jumps in the air and turns into a beam of light*

"RYUDAMON, DIGIVOLVE TO!"

*Ryudamon's body stretches out and grows in a beam of light, and then cracks*

"ADULT LEVEL, GINRYUMON!"

*Minatomon lands on GinRyumon's back*

"You... digivolved to save me?"

"I told you, we're partners right?!"

"Yeah, we are!"

*GinRyumon flies toward Airdramon*

"BOUJINHA!"

*His tail lights up and he hits Airdramon with a strong iron tail, releasing Reptiledramon*

"PAYBACK TIME! AMBUSH CRUNCH!"

*Leaps upon Airdramon and instantly bites*

"GAHH!"

"Metal Armor Blade!"

*Fires a spear of iron from his mouth at Airdramon, destroying him*

*The 2 then fly down and Degenerate*

(Insert Song: Believer Ends)

"Ryudamon... I'm sorry about what I said."

"Don't worry about it buddy."

*Sasuke stretches and yawns*

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired."

"We should all probably get some sleep." Says Emma.

"Ryudamon digivolved too! What lies next for our heroes?!"

(Next Episode Preview)

"Emma, what's wrong?" Says Floramon

"Something doesn't feel right. I can't put my finger on it."

"I'm gonna Hunt Floramon no matter what it takes!" Says a mysterious female Hunter

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Digimon Generations, You can't turn your back on us!"

Ending: Touchousha Tachi


	6. Episode 6: Kiwimon's Beautiful Entrance!

Digimon Generations

Episode 6: Kiwimon's Beautiful Entrance!

Created by Frankie Holzwarth and Darren Forster

Written By: Frankie Holzwarth

Opening: Precious Time, Glory Days by Psychic Lover

Insert: Believer by Ikuo

"HEAVY SPEAKER!" says a Ballistamon, vaporizing an Ankylomon.

"Good job, Ballistamon. That thing was getting on my nerves." Says a female Hunter.

*Ballistamon degenerates into Kokuwumon*

"Why didn't you want to capture that one, Ms. Nicole?"

"There's only one Digimon I'm interesting in hunting. Floramon."

*Nicole gets an evil look in her eyes*

*The scene cuts away to Emma and Floramon*

"Hey Emma."

"Yeah, Floramon?"

"I never properly thanked you for saving me. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

"It was no trouble at all, really."

*The two smile at each other*

*The scene cuts to Reptiledramon, GinRyumon, and Gwappamon taking out 3 Centarumon*

"That's what you guys get for trying to get into our camp site!" Says Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, who's that?"

*Indaina points over to a girl with a DigiDex open*

"I have NO idea. Wouldn't worry about it though."

*The scene then cuts to Nicole walking up to Patrick*

"Excuse me, you wouldn't have happened to see this Digimon, would you?"

*Patrick turns around and sees Floramon on the DigiDex*

"What do you want with Floramon?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to hunt her!"

"Trust me, that's not happening. GO DRACMON!"

*Dracmon pounces toward Nicole, but is stopped by Kokuwumon*

"You won't hurt Ms. Nicole!"

*Dracmon knocks Kokuwumon over, and begins to overwhelm him*

"Obviously your Digimon is stronger than mine. Why don't we change that?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Kokuwumon, Digivolve!"

*Kokuwumon's body glows, grows, and the light breaks*

"BALLISTAMON!"

"You digivolved him?!"

"ARM BUNKER!"

*Hits and Knocks Dracmon out*

*Sasuke and the others run over*

"What's going on here?!"

"HEAVY SPEAKER!"

*Emits a low tone from the speaker in its belly, knocking them all back*

"Well that was fun, but I'll be going now"

*The scene cuts to Emma and Floramon again*

"You know, we haven't heard from Sasuke and the others in a while." Says Floramon

"You know what, you're right."

"That's because I took them out!"

*Emma and Floramon turn around and see Nicole and Ballistamon*

"You again."

"Give me Floramon and there won't be any trouble."

"No! She's my partner."

"You're not taking me from Emma, EVER!"

"Okay, have it your way. BALLISTAMON!"

*Ballistamon jumps down toward the 2 of them and slowly walks toward Emma.*

*Emma starts to get scared*

"STAY AWAY FROM HER! RAIN OF POLLEN!"

*Ballistamon, a machine Digiimon, is unaffected by it*

*Floramon jumps on Ballistamon*

"LEAVE EMMA ALONE!"

(Insert Song: Believer Starts Playing)

*Floramon starts to glow, as does Emma's D-Booster*

"Ahh"

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Says Nicole

(Stock Footage Transformation)

"FLORAMON, DIGIVOLVE!"

*Emma hits a button on her D-Booster*

*Floramon runs her hand down her face and becomes a beam of light*

"FLORAMON, DIGIVOLVE TO!"

*Floramon's body turns into a Bird like Creature, and the light cracks*

"ADULT LEVEL, KIWIMON!"

"You really think a Digimon like that can beat Ballistamon?"

*Kiwimon jumps up and pecks Ballistamon's eyes out*

"GAHH!"

*Ballistamon holds his face in pain*

"...Ballistamon..."

"Pummel Peck!"

*Shoots out miniature versions of herself, knocking Ballistamon over*

(Insert Song: Believer stops)

"Ms. Nicole... Help me..."

*Nicole runs away, leaving Ballistamon behind*

"Nicole?..."

*Ballistamon degenerates*

"Oh my... You poor thing."

*Emma goes to comfort Kokuwumon*

"Hey! You guys okay?!" Yells out Sasuke.

"A bird Digimon? Did Floramon digivolve?" Says Minato

"Kokuwumon's here? But where's his partner?" Says Patrick.

"She just left him here after she realized we were winning."

"Oh my god... That's terrible!" Yells Indaina

"She's probably working with Alexander. Come on guys, lets get out of here."

"Take me with you... Please." Says Kokuwumon.

"Of course! Come on little guy."

(Preview for next episode)

"Alexander? Back again huh?" Says Patrick

"Give us Kokuwumon back and nobody gets hurt."

"You guys treated him like garbage! Not gonna happen." Says Sasuke.

"Dracmon, digivolve and take them out!

"Digimon Generations! You can't turn your back on us!"

Ending: Touchousha Tachi


	7. Episode 7: Sangloupmon Takes Action!

Digimon Generations

Created by Frankie Holzwarth and Darren Forster

Written By: Frankie Holzwarth

Episode 7: Sangloupmon Takes Action!

Opening: Precious Time, Glory Days by Psychic Lover

Insert: Believer by Ikuo

"WHAT HAPPENED TO KOKUWUMON, NICOLE?!" Yells Alexander

"He was taken by that group of Tamers."

"Group of Tamers? You mean Sasuke's group?" Says Ronaldo

"Oh? Good. Gives me something to do. Lets go."

*The scene cuts to Sasuke and the others walking, with Kokuwumon following*

"I can't thank you guys enough for letting me come with you."

"Trust me, it was no trouble at all. Right Patrick?" Says Sasuke

"Oh yeah. Fun for everyone."

*Kokuwumon jumps and rides on Patricks back*

"Master, I think he likes you." Says Dracmon

"Yes he clearly does."

*The whole team turns and looks*

"Alexander. What do you want?" Says Sasuke.

"I'm here for our property."

"Our?"

"Oh, forgot to mention. I'm the leader of team 'Dark Star'. Let me introduce you to my team mates."

"NICOLE!"

*Nicole walks over*

"RONALDO!"

*Ronaldo walks over*

"RONALDO?! I should've known not to trust you." Says Sasuke

"Now hand over Kokuwumon nice and easy."

"Sorry pal, not gonna happen. Your little friend abandoned him!"

"It looks like we're gonna have to do things the hard way. Fine with me."

(Stock Footage Transformation)

"DemiDevimon, Digivolve!"

*Alexander hits a button on his D-Booster*

*DemiDevimon flaps his wings, and then his body explodes into a all of dark energy*

"DEMIDEVIMON, DIGIVOLVE TO!"

*The Dark Energy grows larger, takes shape, and cracks*

"ADULT LEVEL, DEVIMON!"

(Stock Footage Transformation)

"Tapirmon, Digivolve!"

*Ronaldo hits a button on his D-Booster*

*Tapirmon starts spinning, and then turns into Dark Energy*

"TAPIRMON, DIGIVOLVE TO!"

*His body changes in the dark energy, and then cracks*

"ARMOR LEVEL, SHEEPMON!"

"Digivolving won't help you at all!" Says Dorumon

"Exactly, lets do this Dorumon!"

(Raptordramon's Stock Footage Transformation Plays)

"Our turn, come on Kamemon!"

(Gwappamon's Stock Footage Transformation Plays)

"Guys back off, we'll take care of these two." Says Sasuke

"Oh really? Go get him Devimon!"

*Devimon jumps down*

"Don't even try it!"

*Reptiledramon then rams Devimon over*

*Gwappamon begins pummeling Sheepmon*

*The scene cuts to Patrick, Dracmon, and Kokuwumon separate from the others*

"Master, what happened?"

"I don't know, Dracmon. Must've gotten away from the others."

"Exactly how I wanted it."

*Patrick turns around and sees Nicole*

"You again..."

"Give me back Kokuwumon, now."

"NO! I'll never go back with a mean person like you!"

"Mean?! I'm your master! Get over here!"

"Look, you clearly don't know how to treat Digimon. You abandon him, and now you expect him to come crawling back to you?!"

*The scene cuts to Devimon throwing Raptordramon to the side*

"Raptordramon!"

"I'd kill him, but me and Alex have other plans."

*Devimon then flies toward Patrick and Nicole*

"Patrick, give her back Kokuwumon, now!"

"Sorry, but that's not gonna happen!"

"Stay away from Master!"

*Dracmon jumps on Devimon and bites him in the face*

"GAHH! Get off of me!"

*Devimon grabs Dracmon and tosses him away. He's now bleeding and has a hole in his face*

"DEATH HAND!"

*Unleashes a blast of unholy energy from his hands toward Patrick*

*Kokuwumon pushes him out of the way, taking the blast*

*Dracmon gets up, and looks over*

"Master! Are you alright?!"

"Yeah I'm fine... Kokuwumon?!"

*Kokuwumon is laying on the floor, badly injured*

*Sasuke and Raptordramon run over to the scene*

"Kokuwumon?!"

"It's gonna be okay... I should've been with you guys from the beginning."

*Kokuwumon's body deletes*

"Huh, he was useless all along." Says Nicole

"Useless?! He kissed the dirt you stand on, and you call him useless?! HOW DARE YOU!" Says Patrick

(Insert: Believer starts playing)

*Patrick's D-Booster starts glowing*

"Dracmon! Lets make them pay!"

"It's about time!"

(Stock Footage Transformation)

"Dracmon, Digivolve!"

*Patrick hits a button on his D-Booster*

"Dracmon crosses his arms with his palms facing the forward, then seperates his arms, turning into a beam of light*

"DRACMON, DIGIVOLVE TO!"

*A wolf like body is formed in the beam of light, the light cracks*

"ADULT LEVEL, SANGLOUPMON!"

"Alright! Dracmon digivolved!" Says Sasuke

"Hey Raptormon, wanna tag-team him?" Says Sangloupmon

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Two on one won't make a difference. I'll kill you both!"

*The 2 move toward Devimon*

"CRASH CHARGE!"

*Reptiledramon easily knocks Devimon over*

*Sangloupmon jumps in the air*

"Now you're mine! Black Mind!"

*Shoots a ball of Dark Energy out of his mouth, Degenerating Devimon*

*The scene then cuts to Sheepmon being thrown into a wall, Degenerating*

"Good job Gwappamon!"

"We're not finished here! I'll be back."

*Ronaldo runs away*

*The scene cuts back to Patrick, Sasuke, and Alexander.*

(Insert: Believer stops)

"You win this time, next time though..."

"Yeah right, get out of here!" Says Sasuke

*Alexander and Nicole run off.*

"You gonna be alright, man?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks though."

"Dracmon finally digivolved! Now that they all have gained this incredible power, what happens next?"

(Next episode preview)

"Another Digimon with those markings is attacking, Sasuke!"

"There's something different about this one though, I gotta talk to him!"

"Sasuke look out!"

"Digimon Generations. You can't turn your back on us!"

Ending: Touchousha Tachi


	8. Episode 8: BlackGargomon's Rampage!

Digimon Generations

Created By: Frankie Holzwarth and Darren Forster

Written By: Frankie Holzwarth

Episode 8: BlackGargomon's Rampage!

Opening: Precious Time, Glory Days by Psychic Lover

Insert: Tagiru Chikara by Psychic Lover

Sasuke and the others continue on their journey, and spot many dead Digimon.

"What the hell" Aren't Digimon supposed to turn into data after dying?" Says a confused Sasuke

"These must be very recent, they haven't fully decomposed yet." Says Patrick

"Are those... bullet wounds?!" Says Emma

"Yeah they are... A Digimon uses bullets?" Says Minato

*Sasuke then pulls up his D-Booster*

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Says Indaina

"Digi-Dex, look up Digimon that have used bullets in this area."

"Most recent scans show that one of two Digimon were here. Gargomon and BlackGargomon."

"Track BlackGargomon."

"Why BlackGargomon?" Says Dorumon

"A Virus Digimon. Seems more likely."

*The D-Booster's Compass activates.*

"Alright guys, this way."

*The scene then cuts to two evil looking beings.*

"Master, why not take control of that Digimon?"

"Because it is of no use to us, it's simply out of control."

"I understand, sir."

"However, it is time for us to make our move."

*The evil being then smiles*

*The scene cuts back to Sasuke and the others*

"Any sign of him yet?" Says Dracmon

"Should be coming close."

"GAHHH!" Screams a female Digimon

"WHAT THE HELL?! COME ON GUYS!"

*The team runs into a Togemon falling over dead, with BlackGargomon looking at them*

"THERE YOU ARE!" Yells Patrick

(Sangloupmon's Digivolution scene plays out)

"GO GET HIM!"

"WAIT, PATRICK!"

*Sangloupmon jumps toward BlackGargomon, but it jumps out of the way*

"GARGO PELLET!"

*Shoots bullets out of his arms, hitting Sangloupmon*

*Sangloupmon degenerates*

"Damn."

"Guys, hide!"

*The team runs and hides behind some huts*

"Sasuke, please tell me you have a plan." Says Dorumon

"Dorumon, Something's wrong with this Digimon. He doesn't have those markings on him like those other hostile Digimon, but he isn't doing this out of his own will."

"What are you talking about?"

"I just have this feeling."

*Sasuke starts walking toward BlackGargomon*

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Says Patrick

*Sasuke continues walking toward it*

"SASUKE STOP!" Says Emma

*BlackGargomon points his gun at Sasuke*

"Why are you doing this?" Says Sasuke

"...Wh...What?" Says BlackGargomon

"Why are you killing all these Digimon?"

"...I...I don't know..."

"Put that gun down. Nobody here is going to hurt you."

"I...I CAN'T!"

*BlackGargomon prepares to fire*

*Dorumon runs toward them*

"SASUKE!"

(Insert Song: Tagiru Chikara plays)

(Raptordramon's Digivolution plays out)

*Raptordramon crashes into BlackGargomon, knocking him over*

"You digivolved on your own?!"

"I wasn't gonna let him hurt you, we're partners."

"Raptordramon... I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Putting myself in danger like that."

*BlackGargomon gets up*

"Later, I got this guy to take care of!"

*Raptordramon flies toward BlackGargomon and tail whips him.*

"CRASH CHARGE!"

*Rams into BlackGargomon, knocking him back, defeated.*

*Reptiledramon degenerates*

*BlackGargomon turns into Gargomon*

(Insert: Tagiru Chikara stops)

*Sasuke walks over to Gargomon*

"You changed?"

"I didn't mean to do what I did, I couldn't control my body. I don't deserve to live."

"NO! This wasn't your fault."

"Sasuke. Hunt him." Says Patrick

"Hunt him?"

"He didn't do this on his own. If you put him in your D-Booster he'll not only heal, but he'll be on our team."

"Is this okay with you, Gargomon?"

"I would be more than happy to work with a group like you."

*Sasuke rotates the screen of his D-Booster, creating a ring*

*Throws it toward Gargomon*

"Thank you, oh so much."

*Gargomon is then absorbed into the D-Booster*

"Digimon capture, complete."

"Good job, Sasuke."Says Patrick

"Oh by the way, I thought of a team name."

"Team name? What is it?"

"Boost-Soul."

"Boost-Soul, huh?" Says Minato

"I like it!" Says Emma

"Team Boost-Soul is officially born. But what of the Dark Being?"

(Next Episode Preview)

"WHAT IS THAT?!"  
"My name is Grimmon and this is my partner Akuma. I've been watching you."  
"You're the one who turned all of those Digimon into Hostiles, aren't you?!"

"Digimon Generations, You can't turn your back on us!"

Ending: Touchousha Tachi


	9. Episode 9: Grimmon and Akuma, Deadly Duo

Digimon Generations

Created By: Frankie Holzwarth and Darren Forster

Written By: Frankie Holzwarth

Episode 9: Grimmon and Akuma, Deadly Duo!

Opening: Precious Time, Glory Days by Psychic Lover

Insert: Believer by Ikuo

Insert: Dark Knight by Takayoshi Tanamoto

Insert: Tagiru Chikara by Psychic Lover

Sasuke, a teen from Tokyo ended up in the Digital World and met his Digimon partner, Dorumon. During his journey he met with 4 other human beings: Patrick, Emma, Indaina, and Minato. With their Digimon partners, they've encountered Digimon with strange markings on their bodies and a group of evil Digimon Hunters. The reason behind all of this is about to be revealed.

"You know, Sasuke. Nothings been going on the past few days." Says Dorumon

"Yeah, we've just been walking aimlessly." Says Patrick

"They're right. This is almost too convenient." Says Indaina

"Oh come on you guys, nothing is wrong." Says Sasuke

*The scene cuts to The Dark Beings with team Dark Wing*

"I GIVE YOU ONE TASK, ONE! AND YOU MESS THAT UP!"

"It's not our fault! They overpowered us!" Says Alexander

"You dare argue with our master?!"

"Save it, Akuma."

*The Dark Being moves forward, revealing himself to be Grimmon*

"If team Dark Wing failed, we'll take care of this ourselves."

*The scene cuts back to team Boost Soul*

"Alright guys, we'll camp here." Says Sasuke.

"Finally!" Says Indaina

*The scene cuts to Sasuke sitting alone*

"Hey.. Sasuke..."

"Oh hey, Emma. Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Couldn't. Got a lot going on in my head right now. May I join you?"

"Of course!"

*Sasuke moves over to make room for Emma*

*Emma sits down*

"Something you want to talk about?"

"Sasuke... I worry about you."

"Worry about me? Why?"

"You put yourself into danger more than any of us. You're the leader. I don't wanna see you hurt yourself."

*She grabs Sasuke's hand romantically*

*Sasuke smiles at her*

"I'll be okay."

*The 2 look into each others eyes, and move toward each other*

"SASUKE!"

*Dorumon jumps in the middle of them*

"Oh, hi Emma!"

"Dorumon... what are you doing here?"

"You guys were talking, I just wanted to be popular."

"Lets finish this conversation later..." Says Emma

"REALLY DORUMON?!"

*Sasuke walks away frustrated*

"What did I do?"

*The scene cuts to Akuma*

"If my D-Booster is correct, the leader of Team Boost Soul isn't too far from our location."

"Good, lets give him a warm welcome."

*Sasuke continues walking, with Dorumon following*

"Hey Sasuke... I'm sorry for making you mad..."

"Don't worry about it. You didn't do anything wrong."

"What was going on with you two anyway? I've never seen you like that before."

"Well you see, it's..."

"The last thing you'll ever see!"

(Insert Song: Dark Knight plays)

*Akuma appears in front of Sasuke*

"What? Who the hell are you?"

"I apologize for the rude introduction. My name is Akuma."

"RELOAD, GRIMMON!"

*Grimmon appears out of Akuma's D-Booster*

"Grimmon?"

"Sasuke... I sense something familiar about this guy..."

"Familiar? You're the one who turned all of those Digimon hostile, aren't you?!"

"I can't allow humans to roam freely in my world. You are an imperfect species."

"I DON'T THINK THAT'S YOUR CHOICE! THE HUMANS ARE OUR FRIENDS! YOU HAVE ONE WITH YOU!"

"He's here because I allow him to be. Now, Dorumon. Run away and I'll let you live."

"NO! Sasuke is my friend!"

"Dorumon..."

(Insert Song: Dark Knight stops)

(Insert Song: Tagiru Chikara Plays)

*Sasuke's D-Booster starts glowing as does Dorumon's body*

*Dorumon roars into the sky*

"Dorumon, Digivolve!"

(Raptordramon's Digivolution Plays)

*Raptordramon flies toward Grimmon, Grimmon jumps out of the way*

"Reload, Gargomon!"

*Gargomon appears out of the D-Booster*

"GOTCHA!"

*The two ferociously attack Grimmon, with Raptordramon slamming him into the ground*

*They fly toward Grimmon*

(Insert Song: Tagiru Chikara stops)

(Insert Song: Dark Knight resumes)

*Grimmon blasts Reptiledramon back and knocks Gargomon backward*

"Is that really all you can do?"

"All of those attacks and he doesn't have a scratch on him. What's with this guy?"

"Grimmon is far more powerful than any Adult level Digimon. You don't stand a chance."

(Insert song: Dark Knight stops)

"Maybe not on his own!" Says Patrick

(Insert song: Believer plays)

"But when we're together, YOU don't stand a chance." Says Emma

"We're Team Boost Soul! You can't win!" Says Minato

"We're gonna take you down!" Says Indaina

"GUYS! You're here!"

"We've got your back, Sasuke!" Says Patrick

"Dracmon, Digivolve!"

(Sangloupmon's Digivolution plays)

"Floramon, Digivolve!"

(Kiwimon's Digivolution Plays)

"Ryudamon, Digivolve!"

(GinRyumon's Digivolution Plays)

"Kamemon, Digivolve!"

(Gwappamon's Digivolution Plays)

"You really think five of you makes a difference?"

"My soul is burning up like an inferno! It's beating scream tells me to destroy you! We are Team Boost Soul, Hope of the Digital World, Nightmare to you!" Yells Sasuke

"You'll all be destroyed!"

"DJ SHOOTER!"

"BLACK MIND!"

"BOUJINHA!"

"PUMMEL PECK!"

"GARGO PELLET!"

*All the attacks hit Grimmon full force*

*Grimmon gets up, in pain*

"How is this possible?!"

*Raptordramon flies toward Grimmon*

"CRASH CHARGE!"

*Hits Grimmon full force, knocking him back*

"Akuma... .Retreat..."

*Akuma puts Grimmon back in the D-Booster*

"This isn't over."

*A dark portal appears behind Akuma, and he jumps inside.*

(Insert: Believer ends)

"Sasuke... That speech..." Says Indaina

"What was wrong with it?!"

"Could use some work..." Says Patrick

"Hey wait a minute!"

"Grimmon is extremely powerful, but Team Boost Soul were able to hold him off. However, what adventures will they go on next?!"

"Patrick and Dracmon are being overwhelmed by Greymon!"  
"Sasuke, if you combine me with Raptordramon, we can save him!"  
"Here we go guys, DigiXros!"

"Digimon Generations, You can't turn your back on us!"

Ending: Touchousha Tachi


	10. Episode 10: A Brand New Power!

Digimon Generations

Created By: Frankie Holzwarth and Darren Forster

Written By: Frankie Holzwarth

Episode 10: A Brand New Power! Go Sasuke, DigiXros!

Opening: Precious Time, Glory Days by Psychic Lover

Insert: Believer by Ikuo

Several days have past since Team Boost Soul fought with Grimmom and Akuma. The team has been resting since then.

"Hey man, you think I have a shot with Emma?" Asks Indaina

"Dude, no." Says Minato

"What are they talking about, Ryudamon?" Asks Kamemon

*Ryudamon shakes his head*

"WHY NOT?!"

"Dude, she's head over heals for Sasuke."

*The scene cuts to Patrick sitting with Dracmon*

"You know Dracmon, I've been thinking."

"About what, sir?"

"I should be the leader of Team Boost Soul!"

"What?..."

"Think about it! I was the first one of us to come to the Digital World! I know the most about what's going on!"

"But Dorumon and Sasuke are stronger than we are, sir."

"We'll just have to change that then, won't we?"

*The scene cuts to Sasuke and Dorumon looking up at the stars.*

"You know Dorumon, a guy could get used to this."

"Hey Sasuke, I have to ask. What were you and Emma doing the other night?"

"Honestly buddy, I don't know. I just met her, but I feel like... I don't know how to explain it."

"SASUKE'S IN LOVE!"

"I AM NOT!"

*Dorumon runs around and points at Sasuke*

"SASUKE'S IN LOVE! SASUKE'S IN LOVE!"

*Emma walks in*

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No... Not at all..."

*The scene cuts away to Patrick and Dracmon*

"Alright, that strong Digimon is this way!"

"I'm not so sure about this, sir."

"You can take it down no problem!"

*They run into a Blue Dinosaur type Digimon*

"Digi-Dex, scan!"

"Greymon is a **Tyrannosaurus**-type Digimon. As a Digimon specializing in offensive power, its combat instinct is extremely high, and it possesses a cruel, brutal nature to not stop battling until it annihilates the opponent, so ordinary Digimon are not even able to approach it, as they are pushed back by the strange fighting spirit it gives off to its surroundings. It displays its especially tremendous fighting strength along with its sturdy flesh in close combat. Each of its techniques possesses immense destructive power, and furthermore, it can probably be said that it is almost impossible to hit Greymon in close combat because of its quick movements. This Digimon has no level."

"No level? What the hell?"

"Master, I'm not so sure about this."

"We'll be fine!"

"Dracmon, Digivolve!"

(Sangloupmon's Evolution Sequence Plays)

*Sangloupmon jumps toward Greymon*

*Greymon swats him away with his tail*

"He's fast for a big guy..."

*Greymon slams him back with his horn*

"Sangloupmon!"

*The scene cuts back to Sasuke and Emma*

*Emma rests her head on Sasuke's shoulder*

*Sasuke runs his fingers through her hair*

"Do humans normally do things like this?" Says Dorumon

*Floramon shrugs her shoulders*

*Indaina runs over!*

"SASUKE!"

*Sasuke and Emma fall over*

"WHAT?!"

"Patrick and Dracmon are missing!"

"...what?"

*The scene cuts to Greymon with his foot over Sangloupmon*

"This is what you get for attacking me!"

*Greymon's mouth fills with fire*

"Sangloupmon... I'm sorry..."

"METAL CANNON!"

*Hits Greymon's eye*

"GAHHH!"

*Dorumon runs over to Sangloupmon*

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine..."

"SASUKE!" Yells Gargomon from inside the D-Booster

(Insert Song: Believer Plays)

"Gargomon?"

"I've been looking around in here, we can beat Greymon if you DigiXros me with Raptordramon!"

"DigiXros?"

"It's combining my power into Raptordramon!"

"YOU GOT IT! Ready Dorumon?!"

"OH YEAH!"

"Dorumon, Digivolve!"

(Raptordramon's Evolution Plays)

(Stock Footage Transformation)

*Sasuke rotates to outer ring of the D-Booster, pulling out 2 rings*

"Raptordramon!"

"OKAY!"

"GARGOMON!"

"YOU GOT IT!"

*Sasuke hits the middle button on the D-Booster*

"DIGIXROS!"

*The 2 rings combine together*

"DIGIXROS!"

*A big "X" appears*

*Raptordramon's arms turn into Gargomon's*

*Gargomon ammo pack appears on Raptordramon's Torso*

*Raptordramon's wings turn into Gargomon's ears*

"Raptordramon: Gatling Mode!"

(Stock Footage Transformation Ends)

"Oh wow... They combined!"

*Raptordramon: Gatling Mode flies toward Greymon*

"Take this! Gatling Dragon Charge!*

*Repeatedly shoots Greymon and then flies through him*

"Oh wow..." Says Sasuke

"What power..." Says Patrick

"RAHHH!" Yells Greymon

*Greymon is then deleted*

*Raptordramon lands, and the DigiXros wears off*

(Insert Song: Believer ends)

"That was... amazing!"

*Gargomon goes back into the D-Booster*

"Why'd you come back in?"

"I'm not your official partner, I can only stay out temporarily."

"So that's why the DigiXros wore off."

"Sasuke... I'm sorry." Says Patrick

"For what?"

"The whole reason I'm out here is because I wanted to prove myself stronger than you. I was selfish."

*Sasuke moves his hand out, looking for a handshake*

"Don't even worry about it!"

*Patrick smiles and shakes Sasuke's hand*

"DigiXrossing is an incredible new power indeed! Who knows what sort of new adventures our heroes will go on next?"

(Next Episode Preview)

"Who are you? And why are you attacking us?!"

"My name's Ronald, and you Hunters are gonna pay!"

"We're not Hunters, are you crazy?!"

"Digimon Generations, you can't turn your back on us!"

Ending: Touchousha Tachi


	11. Episode 11: Tamer vs Tamer!

Digimon Generations

Created By: Frankie Holzwarth and Darren Forster

Written By: Frankie Holzwarth

Episode 11: Tamer vs Tamer, The Battle Heats Up!

Opening: Precious Time, Glory Days by Psychic Lover

Insert: Supernova by Tetra Fang

"You have been chosen for something bigger." Says a mysterious voice

"Something bigger?..." Says a young African American man

*The boy is then sucked into his computer*

*The boy then opens his eyes*

"That dream again..."

"Hey Ronald, you alright?" Says Labramon

"Yeah, I'll be fine, how about you?"

"I haven't been sleeping, you've been uneasy lately."

"I just can't forgot how I got here, waking up in an ocean, unable to breath. You saved me."

"And then we became partners!"

"Haha, yeah you're right."

"Come on Ronald, lets go get those bad guys!"

*The scene then cuts away to Team Boost Soul*

"Hey Dorumon, what was it like combining with Gargomon like that?" Says Floramon

"It was crazy! I could feel his power inside of me, hear his thoughts, I felt twice as strong!"

"Hey master, I wanna DigiXros!" Says Dracmon

"Yeah, me too!" Says Kamemon

"Hey Dorumon, why don't we DigiXros?!" Says Ryudamon

"Whoa whoa guys, calm down! It's not that easy!" Says Sasuke

*The camera pans over to Ronald and Labramon looking down on them*

"Are those the bad guys?"

"Yeah, Labramon. If we beat them, this world will be saved."

*Team Boost Soul continues moving forward*

*Ronald appears in front of them*

"This is a far as you guys go!"

"Whoa whoa, who are you?!" Says Minato

"Me? I'm the one that's going to stop you and save this world!"

"Stop us? What are you talking about?" Says Patrick

"We're trying to save this world!" Says Emma

"LIES! I was told you'd try to deceive me, and it's not going to work!"

"Oh really? Well tough guy, try and get past me!" Says Sasuke

"Fine with me!"

(Stock Footage Transformation)

*Ronald hits a button on his D-Booster*

"Labramon, Digivolve!"

*Labramon runs in a circle and turns into a beam of light*

"LABRAMON, DIGIVOLVE TO!"

*Labramon's body grows bigger and thinner, then shatters*

"ADULT LEVEL, DOBERMON!"

(Transformation ends)

"You're not the only one that can do that!"

"Dorumon, Digivolve!"

(Raptordramon's evolution plays out)

"Go get him, Dobermon!"

"GRR!"

"Bring it on Big boy!"

*The two head toward each other, with Dobermon being knocked back*

"Nice shot!"

"You're Digimon may be stronger, but I doubt he's faster."

*Dobermon starts running around, much faster*

"Huh? Where'd he go?!"

"Schwartz Strahl!"

*Fires a Black Beam out of it's mouth, knocking Raptordramon back*

"Well if it's gonna be like that, we gotta play the hard way!"

*Sasuke rotates his D-Booster, creating 2 rings*

"Raptordramon!"

"OKAY!"

"Gargomon!"

"You got it!"

*Sasuke hits the 3rd Button on his D-Booster*

"DigiXros!"

*A Red X Appears*

"DIGIXROS!"

"Raptordramon: Gatling Mode!"

"Hmm, impressive, but not enough!"

*Ronald rotates his D-Booster, creating 2 rings*

"NO WAY!"

"He can DigiXros too?!"

"Dobermon!"

*Dobermon howls*

"Angemon!"

"As you wish!"

*Ronald hits a button his D-Booster*

"DIGIXROS!"

*A Black X Appears*

"DIGIXROS!"

*Six Wings Appear on Dobermon's back*

*Dobermon's Tail turns into a manuverable version of Angemon's staff*

*Angemon's helmet appears over Dobermon's eyes*

"Dobermon: Holy Mode!"

*The two Digimon Fly into the air*

*Dragon Machine Fire!*

"Dark Angel Blast!"

*A beam struggle ensues, with Dobermon winning*

*Raptordramon: Gatling Mode splits into Dorumon and Gargomon, landing on the ground*

"Looks like it's over. Dobermon, finish them off!"

(Insert Song: Supernova Plays)

"No chance! We'll show you real speed!"

"Ryudamon, Digivolve!"

(GinRyumon's Evolution Plays)

*GinRyumon flies past Dobermon*

"Wow, you're fast, but not fast enough!"

*Dobermon flies toward him, unable to keep up*

"There's no way he's faster than me!"

*GinRyumon flies back past Dobermon*

"He can't be faster than Dobermon!"

*Sasuke punches Ronald in the face, knocking him down*

"You... hit me..."

"I don't know who told you we're the bad guys, but we're not!"

*Ronald looks at him confused*

"But... Dagomon said..."

"Dagomon?"

"Boujinha!"

*An iron tails knocks Dobermon down*

"Metal Armor Blade!"

*Fires a spear from his mouth, hitting Dobermon while he's falling, defeating him*

*Dobermon: Holy Mode splits into Labramon and Angemon*

"You... you didn't destroy him." Says Ronald.

(Insert Song: Supernova stops)

"Why would we do that? He's your partner." Says Minato

"But... Dagomon said..."

"Dagomon lied to you, Ronald. We're not the bad guys."

"I guess I'm not going home then..."

"Why don't you join us?" Says Emma

"YEAH! We could always use a new guy!" Says Indaina

"You guys would be that willing to..."

*Sasuke throws his hand out*

"Come on man, we'll help you get home."

*Ronald shakes Sasuke's hand*

"Well, alright!"

"Welcome to the team." Says Patrick

"Ronald has now joined team Boost Soul and they are now much stronger, but will they be able to overcome their new challenges?"

"Emma was kidnapped by Digmon!"  
"Well looks like we have to save her!"  
"You ready, Ronald?"  
"OH YEAH!"

"Digimon Generations, You can't turn your back on us!"

Ending: Touchousha Tachi by KENN


	12. Episode 12: Emma's Capture!

Digimon Generations

Created By: Frankie Holzwarth and Darren Forster

Written By: Frankie Holzwarth

Episode 12: Emma's Capture, Boost Soul Rescue Mission!

Opening: Precious Time, Glory Days by Psychic Lover

Insert: Believer by Ikuo, Rhythm Emotion by Two-Mix

"Sticker Blade!"

*Sangloupmon flings thousands of tiny blades at a Raidramon, deleting it*

"Another one taken out, good job." Says Patrick

*Sangloupmon degenerates to Dracmon*

"CRASH CHARGE!"

*Raptordramon crashes into a BlackGarurumon, destroying it*

"You're constantly getting stronger, buddy." Says Sasuke

*Raptordramon degenerates to Dorumon*

"You really think so?" Says Dorumon

*The scene cuts away to Kiwimon and a defeated Dobermon*

"Humans are pathetic, I think I'll use you for food instead."

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

*Kiwimon charges at the Digimon*

*The evil Digimon smacks her away and grabs Emma*

*The scene cuts to Indaina and Minato hearing a scream in the distance*

"Did you hear that?" Says Minato

"Sounded like... EMMA!" Says Indaina

*The scene cuts to Patrick and Sasuke walking into each other*

"That side of the area is cleared Sasuke."

"Good, lets go find the others."

"SASUKE!" Yells Minato

"Huh? Minato? Indaina? Where's Ronald? Where's Emma?!"

"I don't know... I heard her scream."

"Scream? Jesus christ. Minato, you go find Ronald. Indaina, Patrick, we're gonna go find Emma."

*Patrick, Indaina, and Sasuke follow their D-Boosters*

"Sasuke, this is it." Says Indaina

"Alright. Reload, Gargomon!"

*Gargomon comes out of the D-Booster*

"How can I be of assistance?"

"Blow this door down!"

(insert Song: Believer starts playing)

*The door blows apart*

"SASUKE! PATRICK! INDAINA!"

"Huh? Your friends are here? Perfect."

"Digi-Dex Scan!" Says Patrick

"Digmon, a Champion Level Armor Evolved Digimon. Not much information other than that."

"You're dead for interrupting my meal!"

"YOU'RE DEAD FOR STEALING EMMA!"

"Dorumon! Digivolve!"

(Raptordramon's evolution scene plays)

"Dracmon! Digivolve!"

(Sangloupmon's evolution scene plays)

"Kamemon! Digivolve!

(Gwappamon's evolution scene plays)

"ATTACK!" Yells Patrick, Indaina, and Sasuke

*The 3 charge at him, overwhelming him*

*The scene cuts to Minato finding Ronald*

"Hey man, you alright?"

*Helps him up*

"Yeah... but that Digimon... took Emma..."

"We're going to get her now. You coming, Kiwimon?"

*Kiwimon gets up and nods*

*The scene cuts back to Gwappamon grabbing and throwing Digmon outside*

*Sasuke pulls Emma down and she hugs him*

"Are you okay?"

*She smiles at him*

"Fine now."

*Minato and Ronald run over after Digmon is thrown out*

*Sasuke and Emma walk out*

(Insert Song: Believer stops)

"You're finished, Digimon. Now, Sangloupmon!"

"STOP!" Yells Emma

"What?... Why?"

"This one's mine."

*The others all look at her shocked*

(Insert song: Rhythm Emotion plays)

"Come on, Kiwimon!"

"Emma! DigiXros her with Gargomon!"

"Whatever you want, Sasuke!" Says Gargomon

*Emma rotates the center of her D-Booster, pulling out 2 rings*

"Kiwimon!"

"OKAY!"

"Gargomon!"

"Anytime!"

*Emma hits the middle button on her D-Booster*

"DigiXros!"

*A Pink X appears*

"DIGIXROS!"

*Kiwimon gains Gargomon's arms, and his ammo pack*

"Kiwimon, Gattling Mode!"

"WHAT?!" Yells Digmon

*Kiwimon punches Digmon in the face*

"PUMMEL PECK LASER!"

*Shoots Laster Bird Heads out of her Gun arms blasting Digmon*

*Digmon falls over, defeated*

(Insert song: Rhythm Emotion ends)

"Alright Emma, finish him off." Says Ronald

*Emma creates a ring from her D-Booster, throws it at Digmon. Capturing him*

"Digimon Capture, Complete!"

*The team looks at her shocked*

"What? He's with us now. Didn't need to die."

"Team Boost Soul saved Emma and gained a new ally. What sort of Adventures will they tackle next?"

(Next Episode Preview)

"Rizwan? Who are you?"

"I'm not a human, nor a Digimon. This here, is my partner, Wisemon."

"The only way you can defeat Grimmon is with the power of Super Digivolution!"

"super Digivolution?!"

"Digimon Generations, You can't turn your back on us!"

Ending: Touchousha Tachi by KENN


	13. Episode 13: The Smartest Digimon

_It all began so quickly, this Digital World. It seems as though it was just yesterday this place was slowly building itself up. Microbeings were_ _building the world slowly, crafting all sorts of data. Heh, I don't know why I was blessed with being a sort of record keeper, but it truly is a thankless job. While I sit by preserving the events that have taken place, life around me – us – continues to unfold, forcing me to continue working. What's it all for? It would be a blessing to know. Every time I view the past, I constantly wonder what the pursuits are all for. I guess it doesn't matter, all that matters is that I keep true to my assigned purpose. _

Digimon Generations

Episode 13: The Smartest Digimon, Wisemon Appears!  
Created by: Frankie Holzwarth

Written by: Mike Reynolds

Opening: Precious Time, Glory Days by Psychic Lover  
Insert: Tagiru Chikara by Psychic Lover

Life in the digital world was always an interesting one. Challenges were in constant motion, bringing about the need for the few to overcome odds thrown at them, to rise and transcend any boundaries that may have once hindered progress. And, for one specific group of individuals, the challenge would be met head on, no matter what it may have presented. However, for today, this group had no obstacles clear within their path. At least, none that they knew of.

Team Boost Soul journeyed through the digital world, able to eject the cares and burdens that had been carried in favor of merely adventuring through a non-threatening forest. Around them, digital trees stood tall and erect, breezes occasionally stroking the trees' leaves as they migrated elsewhere in the data composed landscape. Birds were flying above the gang of heroes lazily, guided by the caresses of the wind. Small creatures stirred and shuffled, looking to the gang with curious eyes, half wondering where it was they were bound.

Sasuke, the fearless leader, stopped in front of the group. Dorumon was quick to follow suit, stopping just behind Sasuke. The rest of the gang soon repeated, and when they did, Sasuke turned to them.

"Hey guys, maybe we should take a small breather," he said, putting one arm behind his head. "It feels like we've been walking for way too long."

Though some of the others wanted to keep going, they understood why Sasuke wanted to take a "breather". It was not long since the capture of Emma, and the gang had not truly gotten to rest since the incident. Instead, they all were far too concerned with making their way elsewhere. Sasuke recognized the need to keep moving, but also understood the need for rest. Even more, they had very little knowledge of where to go from their current location.

With so little information, to journey into the unknown was pointless, at least to Sasuke. However, Minato was quick to reject out of a rebellious tendency. "Why? Is dear ole' Sasuke getting _tired _in his old age?"

Just as quickly, however, Patrick fired back. "We don't know where to go yet. Sasuke simply wants to rest up and figure some things out, unless you have any better ideas. Maybe you want to go charging off, but I don't think anyone else does."

Ryudamon was silent in defending his friend, Minato, on the matter. While a lover of the combat they seemed to run into on their trails, even he believed that a warriors heart that was over burdened was a dangerous thing to bear.

"If Sasuke thinks it's a good idea, then I think we should listen," Emma said meekly to Minato. Floramon nodded in agreement, figuring that Emma needed the rest the most after her most recent capture. Emma was pushing herself for the good of the group, Floramon could see that. Yet, even in seeing the weariness of Emma, Floramon had not said a word to anyone else.

Ronald, while he wanted to voice his opinion on the matter, remained quiet and reserved. He wanted to keep going, wondering about what lie further ahead of them. His introverted ways, however, got the better of him, forcing him into silence. He merely gazed at the rest of the group with empty, melancholic eyes, wishing he could be more than a silent shell.

Dracmon, Labramon, and Dorumon all felt a sense of relief at the thought of taking a rest from their travels. Labramon did not voice an opinion due to Ronald staying silent, but Dorumon and Dracmon had fierce looks in their eyes aimed at Minato. One would easily see that they were not fond of the attitude possessed by Minato. His dire necessity to rebel against the highly respected Sasuke at this time was met with equal resistance. The tension was not helped by the overaggressive thoughts that Dorumon contained. Indainalooked worried at the sight of things that were unfolding, though afraid to voice an opinion at all. He looked to Sasuke with a pleading look, hoping that he would put an end to the quarreling that, in his mind, was sure to take place.

"You're better off staying quiet," Dorumon said barely above his breath. A small growl erupted from him, sounding like a low, gurgling hum.

"I don't get it," Minato said with very apparent frustration. "You guys just bow down to whatever Sasuke says. Fine, whatever. We'll just pointlessly rest. Maybe we'll even have a small barbeque, who knows!"

The gang – with the exceptions of both Ronald and Minato – set up a small camp to sit around in. Indainaexhaled with relief that no fighting had occurred. When Kamemon heard the breath escape, he sat by Indiana, showing that he was there for his friend. Patrick, Sasuke, Emma, and their Digimon sat around talking to one another. Ronald and Minato sat alone, distancing themselves from the group as much as they could afford. Ronald, still bent on being a complete introvert, wondered if he could trust these people. They treated him fairly, tried to indoctrinate him with the idea that he was a part of the team. The inner turmoil always made things difficult when accepting others, he was constantly afraid of being vulnerable, of letting his guard down to let others in. Minato's problem, however, was accepting leadership when the duty did not fall to him. He saw Sasuke as weak in his efforts to be so compassionate to his team members. They were put into this digital world for a reason, and they needed to find out why. _Resting isn't going to help, _he thought.

"Sasuke," Indiana, with a tiny voice, began. "Have you ever wondered why we were actually brought here?"

"We were brought here to screw around, clearly," Patrick remarked with clear sarcasm. He, along with the rest of them, did not understand why he was chosen to be a part of this land. It bothered him greatly. "I mean, isn't that what we've done so far?"

"Indiana, we'll find out soon, I know we will," Emma was quick to interject before Sasuke could. The earnest and sincerity in her voice compelled Indainato put on a smile and nod in agreement.

"Emma's right. We just gotta stick together, and eventually, we'll know," Sasuke finally said.

Dracmon looked to the humans of their circle, soon shaking his head. "Why does it matter? You're here now, best deal with it."

Sasuke turned his gaze to Dracmon, but before he could, Patrick interjected against Dracmon. "It's important because we deserve to know why we were brought to the Digital World. Before this, we had families, ya know."

"Stupid, we all deserve some answers," Dorumon said to Dracmon, feeling a small surge of aggression inside. "I want to know more about why I'm me."

Dracmon, while wanting to prepare a snarky remark, instead looked to both Floramon and Kamemon for help. He did not expect to have a verbal assault delivered from Dorumon, a digimon he thought of was more of an attack dog than an answer seeker. Dracmon allowed the silence to have its stay, especially when his sights caught Indiana. In knowing that to cause a riot would only make their plight worse in the long run, Dracmon understood what was best. Emma then looked to Dorumon, Flormon by her side with support, and felt a need to speak her mind.

"Dorumon, was that necessary? We're all wound up right now, but that attitude isn't fair to Dracmon," she said, playing mediator – normally Sasuke and Patrick's job – this one time.

"Guys , let's just chill for a sec," Patick finally said. "Geeze, the tension could be cut with a knife right now."

Sasuke stayed quiet. He hoped that his example would be followed, as he saw this bickering as meager and unnecessary. The rest of the group in that circle looked to him, soon quieting down after more arguing over why they might have been here, why they may have been chosen out of the many billions of people and digimon about. The lack of answers, the fear of the unknown, was getting to all of them Sasuke had a growing worry, but did his best to not show that due to a strong necessity to lead this pack of teenagers. If he showed panic, he knew that his team would as well.

"I don't know why we're here," Sasuke began, keeping an even tone despite trying to find the right words. "But, I know we'll find out. We have to hold true to one another. If we can't do that, well, I don't know what we're gonna do."

All the stress exhumed by Team Boost Soul had managed to exhaust them. Many were asleep, finding their strength depleted from the lack of rest which finally caught up with them. However, both Minato and Ronald were awake, many thoughts stirring in their heads. Minato looked to Ronald with some disgust in his eyes. _The boy never talks, _he thought to himself. He thought Ronald useless since the boy did not express even the smallest opinion. Ronald, meanwhile, was too caught up in his thoughts, his inner complexity, to notice the look from Minato. Labramon, however, whispered to Ronald.

"Something's up," he began. "I smell something coming, but I don't know what it is."

Ronald then began to look around. In doing so, Minato grew suspicious of what Ronald was up to. Getting up, Minato planned to investigate just what Ronald had planned. Ryudamon followed, feeling that something was out of place as well. But, it was not Ronald that gave Ryudamon the warning in his heart.

"Hey," Minato yelled to Ronald. "What're you looking around for? Plan to leave? Huh?!"

Ronald turned his head to face Minato, shooting a threatening look. Unfortunately for Ronald, the shaking hands soiled any chance of being taken seriously. Soon, Ronald broke eye contact, unable to find the strength to tell Minato to stay back. Labramon, seeing Ronald in distress, stepped in front of him, greeting Minato with a low growl. Labramon would be damned if he was going to let Minato bully around his friend without a fight. Ryudamon was quick to pass Minato, looking at Labramon with a warriors gaze.

"So, you wanna fight before you head off?" Minato asked, laughing at the thought. "Fine, we can fight, if that's what you _really _want."

"You idiot! That's not what he wants at all!" Labramon retorted to Minato. "That's what you want, it always is!"

"Stand down," Ryudamon said to Labramon. "We both know something is amiss."

The bushes from afar began to move. They rustled furiously, rebelling against their aggressor. Birds flew off at both the sound of the bushes, and the sight of a cloaked figure, one that bore yellow eyes. Ryudamon and Labramon turned their heads to the panic voiced by the birds, seeing the bushes moving around. They stood their ground prepared to handle a hostile, if necessary. Ronald's heart began to pump faster when he turned to address the same threat. He could feel the blood begin to drain out of his hands, making them numb with a prickly feeling. Minato, however, was anxious to see this potential hostile. He welcomed a fight, a small stress reliever to release the angst he was feeling right now.

"Come on out and fight!" Minato shouted.

"Quiet," Ryudamon said to Minato. "We don't know what we're up against."

"I'll be there in a moment," called out a voice. "I'm having some technical difficulties here."

Finally appearing before them was the cloaked figure. His eyes, the only visible part of his face, were beady and yellow. He stared at the four individuals in front of him. Ronald was not sure if he should attack, or hold back, considering he had yet to harm them. Minato was in a mood to kill and ask questions later, afraid to hesitate. With Sasuke asleep, he could prove how vigilant he was for the group, how strong and dedicated he was willing to be for their safety. However, both Labramon and Ryudamon waited patiently, ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"Did I catch you guys pass your bedtime? What would your parents think?" the cloaked figure asked, his words dripping with sarcasm.

Ryudamon decided that the games needed to end. Without a word from Minato, Ryudamon rushed toward the cloaked figure with the intent to take him down. He did not trust waiting. When the time came, he would use his Katana Attack to strike down his new opponent. Minato smirked, holding up his D-Booster with the intent on advancing his partner. But, he wanted to wait, sure that Ryudamon could handle the cloaked being with ease.

"That's not a very nice welcome for a new guest," the cloaked figure joked. Watching Ryudamon come for him, the cloaked figure saw a Katana Attack launch itself from Ryudamon's mouth when he was close enough. Minato pumped his fist, thinking that the cloaked figure was going to be vanquished very quickly.

The cloaked figure held out the hand that bore the yellow orb. The attack by Ryudamon soon vanished, and was played back for Ryudamon to see over and over at high speeds. A sigh of relief escaped the beady-eyed being. Someone else soon came out of the bushes, looking to what had just taken place. Shaking his head, he simply sighed. The cloaked figure began walking with his new companion toward the small group of four.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot here," said the human looking being beside the cloaked figure. "Can we just take it easy?"

Ronald and Minato both looked at the person, then to one another. Something was not right with these two, that much was clear. Labramon and Ryudamon stood down, not sure because of the reactions of their tamers.

"We sought you guys out," said the human. "We have important information, things that everyone you're with will want to hear."

"Why should we trust you?" Minato asked the pair.

"Because we can tell you the purpose for being here," the cloaked figure told Minato. "Can we see the leader now? I don't care much for the guy in third place."

Minato found himself angry at the comment, and was tempted to have Ryudamon go after him. He was not fond of being insulted by someone that had no idea of his talents, of his unseen potential. For him to be demoted to "third place" was nothing short of disgraceful.

"You'll have to forgive my friend," the human said. "He's like that sometimes, you just get used to it."

The cloaked figure and his companion sat in front of the entire Team Boost Soul now. Sasuke was suspicious of the both of them. Patrick kept his eyes on them while the rest of the heroes discussed just what they should do with these two new arrivals. Both him and Dracmon felt a desire to cast the two out, to send them packing due to a strong distrust, but that was only because of the recent capture of Emma. On the other hand, Emma was willing to see the best in the both of them, wanting to hear the both of them out for what they had to say. Indaina was worried that the two had evil intention, even shaking at the thought that they may try to do something when their guard was down. Minato wanted to get back at the cloaked one for his derogatory remark earlier, for being equated to a loser. Ronald, once again, did not voice his opinion, but wanted to go along with hearing what the two had to say – perhaps more than any of them. Dorumon wanted to rip the two apart, while Kamemon was busy trying to consol dear Indaina from the evident fear expressed by the shaking. Floramon was completely with Emma, figuring they had nothing to lose by listening to the pair. After much deliberation, Sasuke finally made his way over.

"We want to hear you guys out," he began. "But, no funny business. We don't need that after what we've been through."

"I know. You guys have been busy for not being here for very long," the cloaked figure said.

"You're not helping our case," his friend said.

"First off, we need your names," Patrick soon butted in.

"I am Mikey," the human told Patrick. "I have been here for quite some time, longer than I should have been.

"I am Wisemon," the cloaked figure said. "And I'm going to need you all to come with me."

Soon, from the cloak of Wisemon appeared a book. Once opened, a small hole could be seen, which got progressively bigger. As it grew, so did the pull that it had, to the point of becoming as powerful as a vacuum in space. All of Team Boost Soul was sucked in without any choice. They were falling, every last member. Sasuke, in his panic, prayed with all of his being to have his team come out of this in one peace. He saw Emma falling just above him, and tried to reach for her in a vain effort. He closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

"Welcome," Wisemon uttered to the team. "To my humble arrangements."

When the Team finally got over their most recent incident, they found their location to be strange. They had fallen into a room, one with diginoir on a small table, a desk in the center, and bookshelves stacked with many thick books. Patrick was quick to ask where they were, but he was not heard. He looked to the now puzzled Team Boost Soul, then to Wisemon.

"Where are we, you ask? My home, where I have brought you to show the answers that you desire."

The Team looked to one another. They were not sure how to best handle the hostage situation. Wisemon kept his beady eyes on them, waiting for some sign of understanding. Once he received a nod from all of them, Wisemon proceeded. Two orbs appeared in his hands, one yellow and one red, and began to show them something – the beginning. The Team saw the beginnings of their uniting, how all of them were when first brought to the digital world. Sasuke was easily the most the surprised by this development, wondering how this was happening.

"In a way, I am a record keeper," Wisemon told them. "I am like a database, keeping information from being lost for eternity. With the help of being pried from my books by my friend, the two of us came to find you. You all seemed lost, caught up in why you are here. Let me shed a little light on that for you."

The team looked to Wisemon with incredible amounts of wonder. Figuring that they were safe enough, they awaited for the show to begin. Sasuke hoped that Wisemon would be able to show them even a fraction of what they longed to see. He wanted desperately to understand what brought them all here, what united them, and what made this world come into being. He also wondered about his partner, Dorumon, hoping to have more answers about him. Wisemon told his audience that he would narrate for them what they would be capturing as he took them through this tour, assuring the team that they would want to hear just what it was he may have had to say on the matter.

Soon, The Team felt a moving sensation, though it was not of their doing. The room was now pitch-black and the only thing visible were the beady yellow eyes again. Indaina took a big gulp, afraid of the darkness that had set in. Yet, there awakened a small light. Small blocks of green could be seen, but they were deconstructing, becoming something bigger, building a foundation. Everyone's eyes were glued to what was happening, unsure of what would occur next. Their racing minds had the blank filled in, however, when blocks of blue, white, brown, and many other colors began to form. Small organisms appeared to be on the now flat green, roaming slowly through it.

"You see, it all began with the building of one computer," Wisemon narrated. "It began the foundations of this world. But, the computer was the first of its kind. It was only so powerful. Then…"

The block like foundations began to mold. The green ones, which still had small lines from the blocks before, had become less defined, more free to contort, expand, and spread out. They began to spread out all over, creating land for the first time. The blue blocks then deconstructed, allowing for both the birth of water and sky, wherein the white blocks began to form both fog and clouds. Trees were borne onto the lands, as were mountains and volcanoes. The small organisms soon grew, taking on more practical appearances – becoming creatures that the Team came to recognize as the organisms continued to grow.

"And much like your world did, our world soon expanded outward as time went on. The more computer technology developed, the more this world did.

Soon, we found a very thriving society crafted before us, one that was constantly improving as time continued to go on. Soon, the computer that started it all was forgotten about – save for me – and the digimon merely lived their lives. Yet, another creature appeared, one that was all powerful and all knowing. One that appeared responsible for the direction of creation – Chronomon."

Wisemon then showed them an all mighty being, one that was large in size, and stained red, black, and blue. His wings were enormous, stretching outward for many yards. Feathers painted blue stretched from both his back and abdomen, though the ones attached to his abdomen also bore shades of grey and white. His arms, which appeared small toward the shoulder, grew in sight as one's eye moved to the elbow. His hands bore black claws that were capable of tearing apart whatever was in their path, as were the claws on his talons. Chronomon appeared a demon to the group, one both menacing and terrifying.

"This is the form most associate with him, the one most common. There is said to be another, though it remains to be seen. His part in this tale? Simple – he chose all of you to be a part of this story."

Indaina, terrified of what they had just witnessed, soon had his terror evolve into a petrified state when he heard the news. Kamemon, again, tried to console dear Indaina. Ronald felt himself get up, walking toward the absent god with wide eyes. Labramon tried to pull him back, afraid that Ronald was losing his cool. Emma looked to Floramon, and though she wished to be home, she was glad to be here as a chosen one. Sasuke, however, questioned why.

"Chronomon saw everyone of you as destined to unite. Everyone in your team has a special bond with one another, though it may not appear so now. Chronomon noticed this, and the potential for great things. Thus, he chose you all for a great purpose. Of course, the devil you see before you is locked away, and wants to be set free. If one of you should do so, perhaps you will doom us all – or save us. This world is in need of help, and Chronomon, with his spare amounts of sanity, saw you fit to save it. That is why must now be told of the great power that has yet to be achieved by any of you.

Everyone here has seen the power their digimon holds. The bonds formed are getting stronger, and as such, will provide for a more powerful form should the trend continue. There exists a form that surpasses what you are limited to now, one that is…well, perfect."

Sasuke turned to Minato, worried that he might achieve that form first. Then, he turned to Patrick, and the both of them turned back to Wisemon. "Do you know when we'll be able to reach that point?"

"Look, I'm no prophet. I am a record keeper. I cannot display _all _the answers that you want. There are still some things that all of you must seek for yourselves, and that is one of them. All I can tell you is that it involves a Crest of your chosen trait. But, you will know when you have reached the super digivolution stage. You will see more power from your companion than you ever have."

When the Team returned back to the Digital World from the Book, Mikey looked to them with curious eyes. He wondered if they had obtained all the answers that they had desired. But, he waited to speak to them, as returning from such a chaotic trip could be difficult to adjust from. Sasuke, however, was the first to come to, and he approached Mikey.

"Thank you," Sasuke said. "This was something we definitely needed. You're welcome to come with us if you please."

"I'll have to discuss that with Wisemon, he runs the show," Mikey told Sasuke, shaking his hand. "I'm glad we could help."

Wisemon soon found himself out of the book, but was weak from hunger. He found himself caught up in all the excitement that was showing Team Boost Soul their purpose that he forgot to eat. Mikey shook his head, and made his way over to Wisemon. Giving him some food, he joked that Wisemon was never going to remember to eat, despite being as intelligent as he was. Ronald looked to Wisemon, thinking about Chronomon more than anything else. The power that god appeared to hold was intoxicating to the boy.

The joyous feeling in the air was soon interrupted by another newcomer. Wisemon found himself looking to the newcomer, and fear shot into his system. "That's a Meramon…great."

The being appeared to be engulfed by a deep flame, looking like a demonic presence only capable of destroying. His blue eyes held a fierce gaze, and it was locked onto the entire group. Sasuke first looked to Wisemon, hearing what he said, then to the Meramon. Wisemon sounded afraid of this beast, and given that he was, there was no way that Team Boost Soul could afford to hesitate this time around. Meramon began advancing forward, its left arm having a large bulge of flame around its hand. Small fires were left, like tracks, behind it as it continued its path of coming destruction. Ryudamon, Dorumon, Dracmon, and Kamemon all prepared themselves to fight alongside one another, with Dorumon charging out to meet the Meramon. Sasuke ran after Dorumon, D-Booster held high, keen on dealing with the threat quickly. When the others ran to meet with Sasuke, fire was shot off to block their path, fire that burned much hotter than what the humans of the group had known.

"I'll deal with this, guys. I don't want anyone getting hurt trying to get through that fire!" Sasuke exclaimed to his friends.

(Insert Song: Tagiru Chikara Begins to Play)

"Dorumon! Digivolve!"

(Stock Footage Evolution to Raptordramon)

"We'll finish this quick, right Raptordramon?"

Meramon fired off a Roaring Fire toward Raptordramon, a small distraction for what was to come. Raptordramon was forced to dodge, and in doing so, found himself met with a Burning Fist to his side, sending him back with a burning pain. The Meramon, quick to take advantage of an opponent that was down, soon fired off a Magma Blast, sending magma rocks toward Raptordramon. Sasuke told Raptordramon to dodge quickly, knowing that they could not afford to be hit by rock that hot. Because of those projectiles, Sasuke understood that Raptordramon's own attacks were out of the question. "An opponent that's completely on fire even rules out close range attacks," Sasuke mumbled to himself, just trying to think things through. "What the heck are we gonna do?"

That's when it hit Sasuke. He began to think that, perhaps, there was still one way to win – the DigiXros! Sasuke rotated the center of the D-Booster, knowing that it was time to end this battle.

"Raptordramon!"

"Okay!"

"Gargomon!"

"Gotcha!"

"DigiXros!"

"Raptordramon: Gatling Mode!"

As the flaming Digimon prepared another Magma Blast, he found himself confronted by Raptordramon, who had now merged with Gargomon. Raptordramon thrusted his gatling gun arm at Meramon, though Meramon managed to dodge, and connected a Burning Fist against the face of Raptordramon. However, Raptordramon was quick to rebound, moving quicker now due to the adrenaline pumping through every fiber of his body, and made a thrust for the abdomen of the fierce creature. Meramon, caught off guard by how quick Raptordramon was, could not find the ability to dodge in enough time. He was hit. It was then that Sasuke saw a marking – the same one that he had seen before in previous encounters with other digimon. The Meramon jumped back in pain, but Raptordramon's ferocity would not let it escape this battlefield. Raptordramon was quick to thrust again, the thrill of battle getting to him, and the Meramon was both hit in the stomach and shot. Falling to its knees, the fiery beast looked to Raptordramon with a look of surprise, as if coming to its senses – albeit too late – before finally breaking into pieces of from the marking engraved inside.

(Insert Song: Tagiru Chikara ends)

"Them again," he mumbled.

The fires quelled after moments of the Meramon's absence. The Team looked to its leader, happy that he was able to defeat the beast that attacked. Wisemon found himself walking to Sasuke, moving past the team members. It was urgent.

"You know what that was, right? It was a Meramon, it was a creature that normally protects," Wisemon said. While normally willing to joke about serious matters, this was not the time. "The someone you've dealt with before must have gotten to it…that does not bode well."

"No, no it doesn't," Sasuke said to Wisemon, while the rest of the team looked to their leader with admiration. Some mysteries had been unraveled today, but others still had a long way to go before completion. And this was another on the list.

(Next Episode Preview)

Indiana's been kidnapped by Dokugumon!  
Sasuke, what do we do?!  
This is his fight, and his alone!

Digimon Generations, You can't turn your back on us!

Ending Song: Touchousha Tachi


	14. Episode 14: Dokugumon's Deadly Web!

Digimon Generations

Created by: Frankie Holzwarth

Written by: Mike Reynolds

Episode 14: Dokugumon's Deadly Web

Opening: Precious Time, Glory Days by Psychic Lover  
Insert: Kaze by Koji Wada

_You know what that was, right? It was a Meramon. It was a creature that normally protects... _the words of Wisemon rang through the corridors of Sasuke's mind. It had been a very short time since the attack, but Sasuke's mind had not rested. He was able to mask the worry well, hiding it even from Emma, who could normally see the discomforts Sasuke may have been experiencing. _It was a creature that normally protects..._

"Then who could have gotten to it? Was it him?" Sasuke mumbled to himself, completely lost in his thoughts. "I don't know how we're going to beat him, or save this world..."

Sasuke looked to the rest of his companions now. Everyone else was sleeping, enjoying much needed rest that eluded them not too long before. The thought of Chronomon entered his mind now, a smile sneaking onto Sasuke's face when he thought about how, without Chronomon, he would never have met these beings. Though they had their quirks, Sasuke would not have traded the moments had here for anything else. As he looked to each one of them, Sasuke noticed that two members were missing – Indaina and Kamemon. He looked around to make sure the sleep deprivation was not messing with him, thinking it odd that Indaina would wander off alone with only Kamemon.

_Maybe he just needs some alone time, _Sasuke thought. When spending as much time as they did together, there were bound to be points where one needed to recollect their thoughts, or risk allowing emotions to override rational judgment. Though they were surrounded by thick forest, Sasuke knew that Indaina would come back intact when he felt the time was right. However, Sasuke felt a strong urge to at least find the boy, just to know his location.

Getting up from his spot, Sasuke made his way over to Dorumon. He was going to wake him, let him know that he would be back soon, and to tell the others to not worry.

"W-what?" he asked Sasuke, very groggy.

"I'll be back, I'm going to go take a walk. If anyone wonders we're I am, just tell them I'll be back shortly."

Dorumon nodded to Sasuke, merely wanting to go back to sleep. When Sasuke left, he quickly proceeded to drift off again, as if nothing had happened. Sasuke smirked, then made his way out of the campsite. Sasuke would look for any signs of Indaina's trail, and though that would be difficult under the dark sky, Sasuke was confident that he could.

"Kamemon, I'm so useless," Indaina said to his friend, one tear coming down slowly. "I feel like I just can't do anything right lately."

"Why do you say that?" Kamemon asked, worried over his friend's state of mind.

"Just look at my track record lately, Kamemon," Indaina replied, turning his gaze away, now aiming it toward the ground.

Kamemon began to pat Indaina on the shoulder. He could see how Indaina was troubled, how he doubted himself completely. Yet, he did not understand just why Indaina experienced this inner ordeal. Kamemon tried his best to comprehend what his companion felt, but due to his lack of understanding of human emotion, he found the task to be both challenging and demanding.

"I see a boy that's found good beings to be around," Kamemon began. "And someone that just wants to do good, just as Sasuke and the others do."

"But, I'm a bother. I'm a coward. Kamemon, I am a burden. Sasuke and the rest just up with me. And Emma," Indaina paused when he mentioned her name. "I...I wish I had a shot with her."

"That's what this is really about, isn't it?" Kamemon asked, keeping his hand on Indaina's shoulder.

"I like her so much. She's so beautiful, so wonderful. I just wish I had a shot. But, she doesn't want a coward. She wants Sasuke, and I know he feels the same way!"

"Indaina, some things are just not meant to be. Maybe that's one of them."

"I know, I just wish it was..."

"I don't know what it's like in the human world with these kinds of feelings, but I'm sure you'll find happiness when you get back home."

"I'm happy here, I just feel these things, too. And I wish I didn't."

"For what it's worth, I don't think you're a burden. You just don't like to fight. You're afraid to, but I think that's out of concern. Not everyone has to like fighting, but sometimes it just needs to happen."

"Kamemon, I'm glad to have met you. I beat myself up a lot, but I'm glad you're here to listen, as tough as it is."

"I bet the others would too, if you let them."

The two continued to talk, reminiscing over happier times, times of triumph in the group. Indaina could feel himself reaching a much happier mood as he continued talking to Kamemon. Sasuke, staying out of view of the two, kept an eye on them. To him, they seemed elated to be able to have some space as they were laughing like hyenas in moments of his silent arrival. Sasuke was worried that something could have happened, but soon exhaled a sigh of relief when that thought was put to bed.

From the trees, however, there watched a silent predator. One that was very good at stealth when it came to hunting down a future meal. The meal of choice? Indaina and Kamemon. This stalker wanted to suck Kamemon out of his shell, and completely devour the tasty morsel within. For Indaina, she would be slow and thorough in her dining. The Stalker would savor every bite, and taste every ounce of flavor that the boy offered. Just the thought of his screams as she slowly plucked the limbs to extract the meat from them made her salivate, releasing small, wet, even gooey, poisoned moisture to the forest floor.

"This will be quite the dinner," she mumbled. The idea of such dining drove her nearly insane.

She moved silenty through the treetops, using the darkness of the forest to her full advantage. She was not going to have such good looking prey evade her. No, The Stalker was going to capture these two, wait for them to wake, and proceed feasting. She could feel herself coming closer and closer, smelling the flesh of Indaina. _Oh, the thrill of the hunt, _The Stalker thought to herself, each passing second more exciting than the last. She began to descend to the forest floor, lowering herself down through a web she spun from her abdomen. Indaina and Kamemon were so close now, and the smell of Indiana was so intoxicating that it teased The Stalker. _And they don't suspect a thing, _she thought.

It seemed to happen instantly, those next events. The Stalker pounced, quick to knock out Kamemon before Indaina had time to react. Sasuke, who had his back turned out of a desire to begin walking back to camp, turned to see the culprit. Indaina, in a desperate attempt, grabbed Kamemon, and started to shake him. But, it was no use. Kamemon was unconscious, and Indaina saw The Stalker begin to spin a web around his companion. The fear paralyzed him, and all he could do was watch as Kamemon was engulfed – save for his face – by the creature's thread. Then, The Stalker turned to him, and without hesitation, wrapped him up in a web with his companion. Sasuke, quick to use his Digidex, found that the creature was Dokugumon, a hunting spider digimon that was said to contain viruses inside itself. Though he was not able to see the spider much himself, the Digidex showed a picture of a black clad spider with a skull on its abdomen, rec claws, red fur on its neck, a yellow set of horns, and chomps that looked to be able to clamp down on an opponent with plenty of intent to pierce even metal. _Damn it, I should have brought Dorumon with me, _thought Sasuke. He began running back to the campsite, where the rest of Team Boost soul was, planning to tell everyone what happened. But, in his mind, Sasuke understood that Indaina would have to get himself out of the grips of the crazed Dokugumon. He would have to brave the storm, even conquer it.

"He what?!" Emma asked in disbelief once she heard the news.

"I should've taken Dorumon with me. But, guys, this is his fight," Sasuke said, confident that they would see Indaina again.

"I hope you're right," Patrick said, reluctant to allow Indaina to face this monster alone. "He better come back alive, Sasuke."

"Idiot," Dorumon said to Sasuke, even sneaking a glare. "Why didn't you take me along? We would not have this mess!"

"Minato found himself agreeing with Dorumon, quickly voicing that opinion. Right now, he hoped that there would be a mutiny against Sasuke for this intolerable act. _Then I can rise to the status of group leader, _Minato thought to himself. Ronald made his way toward Sasuke, but once near him, turned around to address the rest of the group.

"He, h-has to do this o-on his own," Ronald said weakly to the rest of the group. "H-he'll never group up and do more for himself otherwise."

Surprise washed over the group when Ronald defended Sasuke's decision. As much as they wanted to save Indaina, getting him out of danger would only hurt both his confidence and morale. Emma was the most worried due to her need to care about anything that lived. Minato, still surprised that Ronald decided to talk, decided to stand back and let nature run its course.

"We'll try to find him, but that's it." Sasuke concluded to Team Boost Soul.

Indaina, scared out of his mind, looked around his new location. There was little light around the place. Only traces of sunlight from cracks in the ceiling inhabited the place they had been taken to. Next to him lay Kamemon, still unconscious and wrapped in the web. The Dokugumon that had taken the pair captive was nowhere to be found, which worried Indaina. Not knowing where the spider was only added to Indaina's fear, as the creature could have been anywhere – even above them. The thought of that made Indaina begin to struggle against the web, trying to break free from it. He wanted to escape, but did not want to leave without Kamemon by his side. As scared as he was, as petrified as he wanted to be, Indaina would not leave Kamemon to rot in the belly of that beast. Unfortunately for Indaina, the web would not break. He could feel the tears beginning to come down, thinking that this would be it, that he would die a failure.

"I've decided that I'm ready to eat now," Dokugumon said menacingly from above. Her voice echoed, making it more ominous. "I hope the two of you will enjoy where you're going."

"Please, don't!" yelled Indaina, looking upward. "I'll do anything, just, please, let us go!"

"Sorry, kid, but I don't have any humanity to appeal to. At least, not yet!" and then started the hysterical laughter.

"Kamemon! Kamemon!"

Dokugumon drew closer, getting the largest thrill from the fear that was in the air. Indaina closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable. Now, more than ever, he felt powerless, helpless, and hopeless. He began to pray for a miracle.

Soon, Kamemon began to rise, despite being bound by web. Indaina opened his eyes for a moment, looking down to his D-Booster – it was glowing. The light from it began to illuminate the cave more, making the Dokugumon now visible. Indaina knew what to do, and Kamemon had no intention of backing down.

"Kamemon, let's do this! Digivolve!" yelled Indaina.

(Insert: Kaze)

Kamemon began to evolve, and the web began to break with each second Kamemon ascended to Gwappamon. Once done, the new beast glared at Dokugumon, keen on exacting revenge.

"Bah! No matter, I will exterminate the both of you!" yelled the Dokugumon. "Poison Thread!"

From Dokugumon's mouth, a blast of poison was emitted, heading straight for Gwappamon. Yet, Gwappamon stood his ground with confidence.

"Gwappa Rapper!" Gwappamon yelled to no one specific. He began to do a strange dance, dodging one of the poisonous attacks from Dokugumon. The vicious spider continued to fire, and Gwappamon continued to dodge. Now entering a fit of rage, Dokugumon came to the ground to face off against the nuisance. She was determined to not fall against the pathetic threat. Yet, Gwappamon had other plans for her. They would break out of that cave, he would see to it.

"Poison Cobweb!" yelled Dokugumon, soon firing off multiple webs in Gwappamon's direction.

Gwappamon used Gawappa Rapper again, dancing to dodge the attacks. Yet, Gwappamon was caught by one of the threads. He found himself thrown on the ground, and tried desperately to get back up. Dokugumon fired off another Poison Thread, landing a hit on the right arm of Gwappamon. Indaina, worried as it was, began to panic.

"Indaina, it's okay! We can do this!" Gwappamon yelled to Indaina.

Dokugumon jumped for Gwappamon, eyes wide and large. "You're mine!"

"Use Gwappa Punch, quick!"

Gwappamon, though feeling his right arm was out of commission, extended his left arm toward Dokugumon, landing a punch to the under part of her abdomen. Knocked off course, she fell to the ground, but was quick to scurry back to her feet.

"DJ Shooter, now!"

"Gwappamon fired off the disk on his head at high speeds, toward the monster. Having no time to dodge, she was soon sent flying into the wall. Gwappamon took this time to free his companion from the webs. His gaze turned to the spider. Every thought was focused on killing her for what she had planned for the both of them. Yet, the need for escape was also great.

(Insert: Kaze stops)

Indaina stepped forward toward the monster, surprising Gwappamon. Indaina, with all his strength, held back the urge to tell Gwappamon to finish her off. He then knelt down to her, and though he could feel his heart pumping faster than it ever had, Indaina wanted to spare her.

"Emma would not want to kill you. Neither would Sasuke," he said to her, though she had no idea who those people were. "So, I'm going to do something else instead."

The D-Booster began to light up again, and Dokugumon's eyes widened yet again. She knew what the boy was doing, and she was not sure how to feel about that. While she would be able to continue living, Dokugumon would not enjoy serving this brat, this foul insect that was meant to be her dinner. But, before she could voice her rejection, she disappeared from their view and into the D-Booster. Indaina looked to Gwappamon, exhaling an enormous sigh of relief once he knew that their troubles were over. Though, now the adventure to get back to their team would be a very difficult one. Gwappamon soon powered down, now becoming Kamemon again. The two knew it was time to get out of dodge. Indaina, fortunately for the both of them, had been awake during the ordeal of being dragged to this lair.

The two were trekking through the forest with strong haste. Indaina did not want to be caught by something as vicious as what they had just confronted, nor something that might have been even more menacing. Kamemon did not want to fight anymore for the day, he was ready for a very long nap by this point from being exhausted from the fight. Indaina stopped for a moment, hearing something – it was his friends. His lips extended in both directions, and a large smile soon found itself on his face. His friends had not abandoned them – but, they learned the value of needing to be independent in that lair. Even so, Indaina and Kamemon both were happy to see the sight of the group running for them with open arms, with Indaina happy to see both Sasuke and Emma the most.

"Hey, where were you when we needed you!?" Indaina asked Sasuke, half joking.

"I figured you had a handle on it, you just had to believe in yourself," Sasuke answered, smirking at him. "And I'd say you came through just fine."

They all shared a cheerful laugh. In a way, this incident brought the group closer, showing a need to both trust the judgment of their leader, and showed them that even their most afraid member could pull through when the necessity came.

(Next Episode Preview)  
"So, Team Dark Wing is back, huh?"  
"I have a new Digimon now, much stronger than the last!"  
"You just gonna leave him to die too?!"  
"Digimon Generations, You can't turn your back on us!"

(Ending: Touchousha Tachi)


	15. Episode 15: Nicole's Vengeful Assault

_Those fools, those miserable, intolerable ingrates. They forced me to turn my back on my own Digimon, forced me to abandon him because he was too weak to capture Floramon. I'll show them, I'll make them pay for my disgrace. I don't care if it's the last thing I do, but they will pay. They are going to remember my name in their dreams and nightmares, I will burn it into their brains if I have to. _

Digimon Generations  
Created by: Frankie Holzwarth

Written by: Mike Reynolds

Episode 15: Nicole's Vengeful Assault

Opening: Precious Time, Glory Days by Psychic Lover

Insert: Believer by IKUO

"Indaina," Sasuke began, walking ahead of companions with Dorumon, Indaina just behind the two. "I gotta say, I'm impressed. When you got kidnapped, I was worried. Truth be told, everyone was. I figured that we might have to bail you out again."

Indaina was not sure how to respond to Sasuke's remark. The compliment felt laced with hints of an insult, and he did not respond well to insults. Indaina merely kept his head down, sure that Sasuke had more to say on the matter. Sasuke noticed Indaina shrink after he spoke, feeling that he was the cause.

"I wasn't trying to offend you, dude," Sasuke pointed out to Indaina. "You did well. Chin up, we're moving on to bigger things. You'll have to do a lot more of what you did back there. I can count on you, right?"

Indaina gave Sasuke a quick nod. A smile appeared on the boy's face, conveying a mix of both pride and happiness over Sasuke's words. For the first time in awhile, he did not feel like a burden for the rest of the Team. The anchor that had been dragging down his mood was slowly being extracted from the sea of his doubts. Indaina could feel it. From a distance, Kamemon could see Indaina's growing happiness.

"It's good to see him happy," Kamemon said to both Emma and Floramon. The happiness was contagious, it seemed, for a smile snuck onto Kamemon's face.

"Yes, yes it is," Emma remarked, putting on a smile as well. "There's a good vibe in the air, I can feel it."

"Maybe that's just me," Floramon joked to Emma and Kamemon, a small smirk soon found its way to her as well. They all shared a laugh at what Floramon said, merely enjoying themselves on their walk through the forest.

Ronald trailed behind the rest of the team, Labramon by his side. The two were eerily quiet, trying to take in the silence they exhumed. Ronald wished he could share the happiness those ahead experienced, but bigger things floated in the swamp of his thoughts. He knew this would not last, awaiting the moment that a storm would rain on their exaggerated parade. _It's only a matter of time_, he thought to himself.

Patrick and Minato walked beside one another, their digimon eying one another very suspiciously. The group understood that Minato would have thoroughly enjoyed being in charge of every decision made. Dethroning Sasuke would have been euphoric to the rebel, as was the idea of leading this pack of misguided teens to their desired purpose. Patrick, for some time now, felt a burning desire to want to lead Team Boost Soul in their travels. He felt entitled to the position, for he had known the team longer than Sasuke. Yet, Patrick was not blind to what was in front of him. The trials already endured had shown Sasuke to be a more promising leader than Patrick could hope to be, he understood that well. Patrick's standing as second in command satisfied the boy enough, and he saw no need for a power struggle to commence. It would only throw more turbulence into their course to bring about peace for this world. But, Patrick could see the desire in Minato's eyes, that strong passion to want to see Sasuke driven out so that he could take up the responsibility, to prove to both himself, and to others, that he was better. A cautious eye was necessary in handling Minato, though Patrick did not think the boy foolish enough to try anything, he did not want to be lulled into a false sense of security. He was not alone. While they displayed a team spirit on the outside, the two were playing a psychological game of cat and mouse. Ruin through dark thoughts and deception would not befall Team Boost Soul, Patrick would see to that.

"Have we located them yet?" asked an aggressive feminine voice, her back turned to two other teenage boys. By her side sat a small, vile creature that was christened Kunemon. Stained a bright yellow, with antennas protruding from its forehead, there rested lightning bolt markings on its round face. Many legs were attached to its abdomen, and his underbelly was painted a threatening light crimson. At the back of its body rested a stinger, but, because of how small the creature was, it had limited range. This creature did not appear worrisome, but there was more to it than what the eye could see.

"We're working on it. We should have their location soon," mentioned one of the teenage boys, Alexander. "Don't worry, we'll get them for sure."

"Just how are we gonna do that?" asked the other skeptical teenage boy, Ronaldo. "The odds don't feel like they're in our favor here."

Alexander's digimon, DemiDevimon, made his way over to Ronaldo, soon flying in one place in front of him. His body was small and round, with bat wings attached to his meager build. The yellow eyes met Ronaldo's, and his talons soon gripped onto Ronaldo's shoulder, the red claws careful to not hurt the boy. Getting close enough to his ear, he whispered softly.

"They will be no match for Nicole's new acquaintance, you'll see," DemiDevimon whispered, temptation exhumed in his breaths made on Ronaldo's ear. "Besides, you want revenge, right? It's only fair after our defeat last time…"

Ronaldo looked over to DemiDevimon, then over to Alexander. He could feel himself agreeing with what DemiDevimon was saying, beginning to think that Team Boost Soul did deserve some pay back for what they had done. Tapirmon, Ronaldo's companion, merely shot DemiDevimon a cold glare, knowing what it was up to, but stopped at what Ronaldo said next.

"Yeah, ya know what, we'll make this work." Ronaldo caved into the words of DemiDevimon.

"I want to make them pay for my humiliation. They will regret getting in my way. Besides, I still want that Floramon, and a few other things…" Nicole's voice trailed at the thought of capturing, or even killing, some of Team Boost Soul's digimon.

"We'll get them for what they did. I'll make it happen, Ms. Nicole," Kunemon chimed in, looking to his master. If Heaven and Earth had to be moved to exact revenge, Kunemon would see it done.

"Leave," Nicole motioned to the other two. "Tell me when you've located them. When you do, we'll get moving."

Alexander was not happy to be commanded when he assumed himself to be their leader, but Nicole had a very vicious anger that he did not want to awaken. Alexander, Ronaldo, and their digimon made their way out, whispering and grumbling as they did. Kunemon looked to Nicole, wondering if the stress of finding Team Boost Soul was getting to her. She seemed overly vigilant in her hunt for her enemies, but Kunemon never completely understood why. He felt compelled to ask.

"Just why are we hunting them?"

"Because," Nicole began, soon balling her right hand into a fist. "They have something that I want. And they would not give it to me before. I was also humiliated with a defeat and left without a digimon. I aim to make them pay."

Kunemon could feel a particular rage building because of what Nicole had told him. The thought of someone – no, that Team – doing something vile as they had was hard to bear. Unfortunately for him, Nicole was deceiving him. She understood that she had to have her little slave fired up for the coming battle. The small insect was going to exact her revenge, and nothing would get in the way of that. _Nothing._

Team Boost soul stopped just outside the forest for a small rest. Everyone, especially Indaina and Kamemon, grew tired from the lack of breaks. Yet, despite the exhaustion they had been feeling, the will to get through the forest overwhelmed the need to rest. The digital sun was a good sight to see in full considering the darkness they were surrounded by in the thick green just behind them, save for the spare rays that happened to pierce the tree tops. Sasuke looked to his friends, most of which had were quick to settle down and relax, noticing that Dorumon, Ronald, and Labramon still remained on alert. Sasuke knelt down beside Dorumon, wondering just what the worry and apprehension was about.

"Hey, is everything alright?" asked a concerned Sasuke.

"Somethin's not right," Dorumon said in a low voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Something is coming," Labramon interjected, though his gaze was set on the forest. "I've had a tiny scent of other humans on my nose for a little bit now."

Sasuke slowly stood up, looking to Labramon with baited breath. A small worry began to grow in his mind over the potential new arrival. Labramon stood his ground, waiting for their latest enemy to trek out of the forest. Dorumon released a low humming growl at the thought of impending battle, feeling his aggression beginning to boil. If there was to be fighting, Dorumon would have been elated as it would allow him to release pent up angst. Ronald looked to Sasuke, wondering what his leader was planning.

"Will you warn them?" he muttered to Sasuke.

"I don't want a false alarm here," Sasuke replied to Ronald, then looked to Labramon. "Are you sure someone's coming?"

"I'm positive, the scent is getting stronger." Labramon replied.

"Ronald, go get Patrick and Minato, tell them it's urgent, and to have their digimon come with them."

Though hesitant at first, Ronald followed the given order, afraid of what was going to happen soon. He did not want to raise any suspicion amongst the rest of the Team, but the amount moments before battle seemed small. Ronald summoned both Patrick and Minato, as was asked of him, and though he received curious looks from the both of them, Ronald told the two that Sasuke would explain. Patrick went to Sasuke without any hesitation, knowing that he had to put the needs of the Team before his own, and had Dracmon follow him. Minato, on the other hand, had a strong desire to be condescending to Ronald, not particularly inclined to give up his coveted spot. After some perseverance, and some insistence from Ryudamon, Minato made his way over with his faithful companion, receiving disgusted looks from both Patrick and Sasuke once he was closer to the pair. Ryudamon, as he passed Ronald, glared at him, his eyes communicating that there would be business to finish later.

"Patrick," Sasuke first turned to address his second in command. "We'll be having company soon. Be ready to fight. I don't want to take any chances here, we've had enough trouble as it is. I want to be ready for this. That goes for you, too, Minato."

Patrick gave a quick nod in acknowledgement, looking to Dracmon. The pair was ready to give their coming guests Hell if it came to it. Minato, forcing an exaggerated sigh, found his gaze on Ryudamon. Both would be ready, though Minato was reluctant to take any orders from Sasuke. _Just give him what he wants for now, _he thought to himself.

"Do you remember how we met, Ms. Nicole?" asked Kunemon.

"You were lying on your back, calling out for help because you were wounded. I was around to hear it, and even called you weak and pathetic."

"Indeedy! And you were right, I was practically scum, then your words pushed me. For some reason, it's what I needed to hear."

"You digivolved right in front of me. My D-Booster glowed as if you were mine, and at that point, I knew we needed to be a team."

Alexander, Ronaldo, and their digimon trailed behind the reminiscing pair, hearing traces of their conversation as Alexander continued to work for a location. Nicole had her gaze forward, never once turning to face anyone in Team Darkwing. She only had one goal in mind, not wanting anything to deter her from thinking about how she would accomplish it. Though she had other desires, she had no hope of them coming to fruition. Kunemon, admiring his master's driven persona, mimicked her, keeping his gaze drawn forward.

"So much for me being the leader and all," Alexander said aloud, annoyed that Nicole even wanted to go after Team Boost Soul at this time.

"They took something from me. Don't we owe them some payback, anyway?" Nicole, with bitter tone, asked.

"Yeah…besides, with Kunemon, that bunch of freaks won't know what to do!" Ronaldo exclaimed to Alexander.

"It really is a curse to be too much of a gentleman sometimes," Alexander said. "Why'd I turn out to be like this?"

"Gentleman…right," Ronaldo muttered with skepticism. Alexander was the farthest thing from a gentleman in his mind.

"Guys, they're up ahead," Alexander said abruptly, stopping to look to the rest of Team Darkwing. "We ready to take these morons out?"

"Been ready," DemiDevimon anxiously said to Alexander, moving ahead of him.

"…they're up ahead, right? Then let's show them all of their mistakes," Nicole said, lifting one hand to point forward. "Let's show them together…Kunemon, Digivolve to Kuwagamon, now."

The coming moments seem to blur together, happening so fast that no one could expect them. Sasuke, from the corner of his eye, saw the three approaching Team Boost Soul. Nicole was at the head of the small pack, leading the charge against them. Without warning, Sasuke saw the small Kunemon digivolve into a large, red insect monster that rushed right for him. Though every part of his body wanted to dodge the coming digimon, he remained frozen where he stood by the shock and terror. Dorumon, seeing what was happening, ran toward his friends' side, pushing his body with haste to cover Sasuke. He would fail to get in the line of attack in time.

But, all was not lost.

"Next time, you're going to have to fend for yourself," Ryudamon managed to say, blocking the attack from the new threat with all his strength.

"Th-thank you," Sasuke muttered, still trying to get over the brush with death.

The red insect backed off at orders from Nicole. Sasuke stepped forward to address her, a welcoming glare smeared on his face. He was met with a small smirk that quickly faded when the two were closer to one another. Sasuke's mind raced, his thoughts scrambling like people after an explosion. Both leaders' blood was boiling, fists were balled up, and both shared ill wills to one another. The coming tide of events would be chaos.

"What do you want with us?!" Sasuke demanded from Nicole.

"Revenge, and what's owed to me," Nicole replied. "Kuwagamon here wants me to have it, and he doesn't disappoint."

"The only thing you'll leave here with _is _disappointment. You're not gonna get Floramon or any other digimon. Sorry to burst your bubble."

"I don't want any of that, I just want to see you pay. But, having Floramon would be a nice bonus."

"I assume you brought friends?"

"Of course! It's not much of a party with just us!"

"We'll take you guys out, then make you regret today."

"Alex! Ronaldo! Let's go!"

Alexander and Ronaldo came out from hiding, each ready to show Sasuke the error of his ways. While Alexander was still disgusted with his team being led by Nicole, he could push that thought aside in order to bash around the members of Team Boost Soul. Ronaldo craved the coming combat. Since the last defeat, he wanted nothing more than to pound Team Boost Soul's members into the ground – six feet under, preferably. DemiDevimon and Tapirmon both glared at Sasuke, ready to carry out the wishes their companions had. Though he wanted to fight Sasuke, Alexander promised that duty to Nicole.

"Good, I did too. Patrick, Minato!"

The two came running to join Sasuke's side. They exchanged glares with Nicole's henchmen, their fists balling up at the sight of them. Minato had his eyes on taking out Ronaldo, and Ryudamon seemed to agree with the choice, for he locked glares with Tapirmon. Patrick glared to Alexander, crossing his arms when his future opponent returned the favor. Dracmon locked onto DemiDevimon, each ready to do battle. The board was set, it was merely a matter of who would draw first blood. The rest of Team Boost Soul ran toward the scene of the impending battle, each looking on in fear.

"W-what are they doing here?" Emma questioned Sasuke, trying to hold back her apprehension.

"I thought we were done with these guys…" Indaina remarked, beginning to shake out of fright.

Ronald did not know these enemies faces. The panic he saw in the others was lost to him; however, there grew a worry over what was bound to come. Seeing the fear others held began to make Ronald nervous. The thought of the inevitable battle did not ease his weary mind, and he wondered if they would be able to hold back the enemy.

"This hunter came back for revenge," Sasuke said to the Team. "She still wants Floramon, but she also wants to get back at us."

"Too bad all she'll get is a serious butt whoopin'!" Patrick said with confidence, planting his right foot ahead of him.

"Her boy-toys aren't going to enjoy what comes next, either," Minato remarked, looking to Ronaldo with fierce determination.

"Boy-toys?!" Alexander yelled, his fists shaking out of rage. "We'll show you, buddy. You're going to regret that!"

"Let's get this show on the road," Nicole yelled. "Kuwagamon, let's go!"

"You got it, Nicole!" Kuwagamon said, getting into a battle stance.

Alexander and Ronaldo quickly followed suit with Kuwagamon and Nicole. DemiDevimon was soon digivolved into a devilish looking creature. The black wings draped down, looking tattered and torn, much like wounded angel wings. It stood with black boots on its legs, and near the feet were extended, thin arms with sharp claws - Devimon. Ronaldo digivolved his companion into a less menacing opponent, a Sheepmon. Sheepmon possessed fluffy, pink fur, along with long, pink, curled horns. On its back rested grenade launchers with animal faces at their exit, showing that they were loaded, and needed a target to lock onto.

(Insert: Believer)

Sasuke looked to Dorumon, then to his companions, Patrick and Minato. They could not afford to hold back anything against these foes. Every last inch fighting spirit would need to be utilized in order to send a message to them – Team Boost Soul was not to be taken lightly.

"What are we waiting for?" Sasuke asked, a grin sneaking onto his face. Patrick and Minato nodded, and their D-Boosters began to glow.

"Dorumon! Digivolve!"

"Ryudamon, Digivolve!"

"Dracmon, digivolve !"

In a blinding flash of light from the three fighters occurred three transformations. In seconds stood Raptordramon, Ginryumon, and Sangloupmon before their companions. They all itched for a fight, especially Raptordramon, who roared at Kuwagamon.

"I'll make you pay for your attack earlier," Raptordramon growled at Kuwagamon.

Sangloupmon glared to Devimon, each radiating with ghastly energy. They would clash, and only one would emerge supreme in their mastery of the dark arts. Sangloupmon had no plans of losing. Not today.

"The devil versus the beast, this should be quite the show!" Devimon shouted with a crazed enthusiasm to Sangloupmon.

"The beast gets to prevail!" Sangloupmon retorted. Without any hesitation, he charged for Devimon.

"I'm gonna show you," Sheepmon shouted over to Ginryumon. "Just how we conduct business!"

"The only thing you'll be doing is losing!" Ginryumon replied, preparing itself for an attack.

"Guess that just leaves us!" Nicole shouted to Sasuke. "Let's make this one to remember, alright?"

"That'll be easy, you'll remember how you lost today!"

Sangloupmon started the battle by rushing for Devimon, keen on taking him down with impeccable speed. As the demon dog rushed for Devimon, Sangloupmon prepared an attack that would be sure to strike down his enemy, or, at the very least, bog him down with a serious injury. But, Devimon was cunning, more so than he let on. He did not budge from his spot, for he understood that Sangloupmon would be easy to control once Devimon could sink his claws into the dog's skin. He just had to wait for his opportunity. Yet, Sangloupmon was no fool, and in noticing that Devimon did not move to dodge, changed his plan of attack the closer he got to Devimon.

"Death Claws!" Devimon shouted when Sangloupmon got to be a mere yard away from him. The devil looking digimon was sure that the dog would be his to control very soon.

"Black Mind!" Sangloupmon shouted, beginning to disassemble as the claws brushed through the space once inhabited by the dog. Sangloupmon was now in Devimon's shadow, and Devimon wondered where the hell the beast had gone.

Sangloupmon sprang forth to try and sink a paw with drawn claws into Devimon's body, now figuring that Devimon was off guard. Stricken by the right claws of the beast, Devimon winced in pain. But, he sent his left arm forward in the strike, using yet another Death Claw attack with the hopes of controlling the beast for his own amusement. Sangloupmon was stricken, and felt himself projected backward from his opponent. The claw dug deep, not wanting to let go of its target. Devimon attempted to now impose his will on the beast, but Sangloupmon tried to resist the voices that began to flood his mind. Because of the rage and hatred fueling him for Devimon, Sangloupmon was able to fight off the mind attack long enough for an effort on his own.

"Sticker Blade!" roared Sangloupmon. Tiny blades released from his body, speeding toward their target with incredible velocity.

Devimon, having his arm dug into the beast, could not hope to dodge the attack. His eyes grew wide at the coming blades, and though he retracted his arm and began to move, he found himself being sliced by many of the blades. But, he was not quite down yet. He glared to Sangloupmon, now on the ground and struggling to get up.

"You haven't beaten me, not yet."

From his position, Devimon began to get up slowly. The wounds were getting to him, but Devimon's determination was strong. Raising both of his long arms, he began to chuckle, which led to hysterical laughter.

"I'll execute you! I'll make you perish from this miserable digitized world! Death Hand!"

From both arms radiated large amounts of dark energy. Devimon had his sights on Sangloupmon, and fired off the large blast in his direction. Sangloupmon had charged forth toward Devimon, hoping to stop him before another attack could be done. But, he was too late, and because of his efforts, found himself in direct range of the blast. Sangloupmon was knocked off his feet, and collided with the ground. He tried to move his limbs, but the hit he suffered through was strong enough that he found it hard to get back up. Devimon began walking toward Sangloupmon slowly, but not without a plan.

"Death Claws…"

Devimon's claws shot for Sangloupmon, both piercing into him now. Crying out in pain, Sangloupmon could once again feel Devimon try to assert dominion over his own mind. It was much harder to fight back, he could feel himself slipping. A tear slowly trailed down Sangloupmon's face. These voices were incredibly strong, and were becoming too hard to drown out. But, failure was not an option. To fail here would be to fail Team Boost Soul, and Sangloupmon did not want to become someone's puppet.

"Sangloupmon, you can do it! You can fight back! I know you can! Think about who's counting on you!" Patrick yelled from a distance.

"I'm…I'm trying, Patrick!" Sangloupmon yelled in return.

"Give it up! You can't get out of this now!" said a hysterical Devimon.

Sangloupmon looked to Devimon. Every muscle in his body was tensing up at the sight of that devil. Yet, try as he might, it seemed like the creature was right. And that's what propelled Sangloupmon to prove him wrong. Slowly rising from the ground, Sangloupmon began to fight back against the voices filling his head. A day may have come when his strength failed him, but Sangloupmon would not have that day be today.

"Sticker," he began, slowly preparing blades again. "Blade!"

Devimon's eyes widened yet again. The resolve that he was up against greatly surprised him. With his claws dug into his opponent, Devimon could not dodge this move again. The blades came for him yet again, slicing the devil up more so than before, and he fell to the ground, his claws now ripping out of Sangloupmon. With a heavy wince, Sangloupmon felt the claws extracted, and fell to the ground again.

Meanwhile, Sheepmon and Ginryumon locked glares on one another. Ginryumon motioned for Sheepmon to make the first move in a taunting fashion. Sheepmon, more than happy to oblige, accepted the offer.

"Wool Grenade!" Sheepmon fired off an odd projectile from the launchers on its back. It was a gigantic wool ball, and Ginryumon was not sure that he could take them very seriously at all.

"Tekkoujin!" Ginryumon soon fired off his own projectile, an iron spear protruded from his mouth, quickly fired off in Sheepmon's direction. The two projectiles collided with one another, nullifying their effectiveness.

Ginryumon, seeing the two projectiles collide, took this time to rush toward his opponent. Hesitation was weakness, and he was sure that Sheepmon would be distracted by the collision, and would prepare another Wool Grenade to fire off. Ginryumon could not afford that, though he had no knowledge of what they would do, to let his opponent score a hit would disgrace him. Sheepmon, in waiting to prepare another Wool Grenade, saw Ginryumon coming for him, and decided that it was time for some close combat.

"Silence of Rams!" Sheepmon charged for Ginryumon, prepared for a heavy impact against his opponent with hopes of taking him out in a single hit.

"Boujinha!" the four-footed samurai yelled in return, now preparing a Battle Rod with the hopes of putting Sheepmon out of commission.

The two charged for one another with extreme ferocity. Both wills would not be stopped until another collision, and the two both had a course set to collide in a matter of seconds. When they did, each flew back in opposite directions, Ginryumon hitting the ground, and Sheepmon's back hitting a large tree. They stirred while on the ground, but the two found difficulty in getting up. Their wills were tested, but not depleted.

Sheepmon was the first to get back to his feet. Now frustrated with Ginryumon, he decided that Wool Grenade was not the way to go. That was not going to be satisfactory enough for his tastes. Instead, Sheepmon wanted to ram down Ginryumon, and show him who the true powerhouse was. He prepared another Silence of Rams, and charged for Ginryumon in great haste. But, Ginryumon was not worried, he could see that his opponent was flustered. When Sheepmon approached, Ginryumon whipped his tail toward his opponent's thin, tiny legs, propelling the digimon forward and away from himself. Sheepmon met the ground again, and Ginryumon had his chance to get up again. Glaring at his opponent, it was time to put this battle to rest for good.

"Tekkoujin!"

Another spear shot from Ginryumon's mouth. Its course was set for Sheepmon, specifically his launcher on his back. Ginryumon did not want any more Wool Grenades fired against him, though he still had knowledge of their effect. Sheepmon, unable to get up in time, found his launcher hit by the spear, putting it out of commission. The sheep, now wild with anger, rushed for his opponent yet again.

"I will not be made a fool of!" Sheepmon yelled. "Silence of Rams!"

Ginryumon prepared another Boujinha. It seemed that they would lock close range attacks again, and only the strongest would prevail. The two bashed against one another, both trying to push for an advantage on the other. Sheepmon seemed to be taking steps forward against Ginryumon, forcing the beast to find more ounces of strength to use to push back the angry sheep. After a minute of this struggle of wills, Ginryumon pushed Sheepmon back into the forest, forcing him into another tree that knocked him out cold.

As for Kuwagamon and Raptordramon, the two exchanged glares with one another. They had not yet begun fighting, but in seeing the other battles going on, the two felt compelled to begin. Raptordramon sped for Kuwagamon, keen on bringing down his opponent quickly. Kuwagamon had the same idea in mind, and the two were locked into combat in the blink of an eye. Raptordramon held off the assault of Kuwagamon's pincers, but he was forced to back away from the red insect sooner than he would have liked. The two walked in a circular motion, just eying one another, each trying to find a weakness.

Sasuke trusted Raptordramon to do what was necessary. He knew he did not need to instruct Raptordramon on what to do; or, so he hoped. Sasuke kept his gaze locked on Nicole, who also did not speak to her precious new slave.

"Kuwagamon, let's end this quickly already," Nicole commanded Kuwagamon.

The red insect charged for Raptordramon with the intent on carrying out Nicole's will. His speed was to be feared, for he was on Raptordramon before his opponent could prepare a move of his own.

"Scissor Claws!"

Kuwagamon soon launched all of its arms toward Raptordramon, each sharp and dangerous. Raptordramon tried to move back from the rapid launching of the mandibles, but felt one of them connect and pierce through his armor. Sasuke looked worried when that happened, not expecting that Kuwagamon would be able to pierce through the strong armor on Raptordramon. But, the large lizard escaped from the rest of the assault, glaring at his foe with intent on killing him.

"Crash Charge!"

Raptordramon soon rushed for Kuwagamon now. He was going to show this ugly bug just what kind of power he had. Moreover, Raptordramon was going to teach Kuwagamon how you cut an opponent down to size. Before Kuwagamon could dodge, as he was in a frenzy from his Scissor Claws, Raptordramon crashed into Kuwagamon, cutting him in multiple places because of Raptordramon's armor. Despite the armor piercing him, Kuwagamon's resolve was great enough that another Scissor Claws was delivered, pushing Raptordramon away from him so that the constant slicing would stop. The two locked onto one another again once there was distance between the two of them. Sasuke knew that Raptordramon had to get close enough to do an Ambush Charge, then he could dismember this disgusting creature and put him down for the count. Yet, the teen dare not voice that, for Nicole would be extra vigilant and careful then. But, Sasuke wanted this battle to end quickly, and was going to do what was necessary to win for the good of the team.

"Raptordramon, you gotta get close enough for an Ambush Crunch! He's not going to give up until you pin him down!"

Nicole shot an extra hateful glare at Sasuke. "You're damn right we won't! Kuwagamon, use another Scissor Claws! Penetrate into the parts your opponent doesn't have armor on!"

Kuwagamon rushed for Raptordramon again with his previous speed. Even with the wounds he received, Kuwagamon's determination to help her master get what she wanted was too great to stop him. Raptordramon would not have any of that, and thus charged for Kuwagamon again. When the two got close, Raptordramon knew what he had to do.

"Ambush Crunch, now!"

Raptordramon leaped just as Kuwagamon threw two of his arms in his direction. The wounds began to take their toll, and Raptordramon now asserted all of his body onto Kuwagamon. Raptordramon began to rip at the bugs vitals, its sharp teeth penetrating deep into Kuwagamon, merciless in its assault to render the bug incapacitated. Nicole's eyes widened at the heinous atrocity being committed before her, but was powerless to do a thing about what was going on. She looked on in horror as she saw Raptordramon tear away at her new slave. The scene greatly pulled at her heart strings.

"Stop!" she yelled. "You will not rob me of another digimon!"

Sasuke slowly nodded to Nicole. "You'll give up?"

"Yes, yes! Just stop!"

"You won't pursue us anymore?"

"Just call off your disgusting digimon at once!"

Sasuke did just that, but Raptordramon was far too along in his rage to stop now. Kuwagamon seemed doomed to a digital death. Sasuke's eyes now widened, and he had no idea how long Kuwagamon could last before he was ripped to bits. But, before he could yell again, Ginryumon pushed Raptordramon off of Kuwagamon.

"Enough! If you kill him, you're no better than them!" he hissed at Raptordramon. "Don't you understand?!"

Raptordramon glared at Ginryumon, prepared to fight him off too. He even charged at his own ally, the rage getting to be too much to handle. But, when he stopped just a few inches of taking on Ginryumon, realizing what was happening.

Sasuke looked to Nicole again, now walking toward her. "Leave, and take your band of freaks with you. I don't want to see you, or anyone else apart of your group, again. Got it?"

"…yes. We'll…we'll go," she muttered weakly, soon allowing Kuwagamon to power down into Kunemon. Rushing to him, she knelt down to pick him up, and would carry him away from the battlefield. "You did good, Kunemon…rest now."

All the other Digimon powered down as well. Sasuke, Minato, and Patrick all looked to Nicole's team to leave. Alexander made his way with DemiDevimon, and Ronaldo managed to get Tapirmon standing again. They departed from the battlefield defeated and with low morale. The rest of Team Boost Soul looked to Dorumon with fear, never before seeing such aggression in a digimon. Sasuke bent down to look at Dorumon, and the two just shared a silent gaze with one another.

(Next Episode Preview)

"Human! I need your help?!"

"And you are?"

"My name is Darcmon, and with your help, I'll destroy Grimmon!"

"Digimon Generations, You can't turn your back on us!"


	16. Episode 16 - The Story's Truth

Digimon Generations

Episode 16: Darcmon's Sorrow, The Story's Truth

Created by: Frankie Holzwarth

Written by: Mike Reynolds

Opening: Precious Time, Glory Days by Psychic Lover

Insert: Believer Ikuo

"Keramon…why did you have to go? Why did he take you? Why couldn't he have gone after someone else…why not me?" a lone digimon mumbled to herself as she walked through parts of aged ruins, one hand guiding itself to a pillar to help her stand. She briefly took note of where she was – the digimon inhabited desert ruins left to wither in this harsh desert. Her angelic wings swayed with the soft wind that caressed her with hints of sympathy from its warmth – though, it was slowly becoming harsher by the breeze. Her long, red cloth with a small angel wing broach, which rested on her head, and small blue dress with multiple markings, followed suit with the wings, were swept up by the wind, too. Both the golden boots and arm bands glistened in the harsh sun, feeling heavier than they before because of the harsh heat. On her back, this digimon bore two swords, one of which was longer than the other. She looked around, and though she could see clearly, her mind was burdened with the thoughts of another. This digimon could no longer walk, for a wave of emotions crashed against the banks of her mind, forcing her to stop, and mourn over her lost one. "I'm sorry, Keramon. I…I failed you…"

She was Darcmon, a low level angelic digimon that lost someone close to her. Darcmon felt lost since the incident that robbed her of what was practically her child. The day her life came to a halt was fresh in her mind, clear as the day she inhabited. Far away from this barren desert, in a land rich with green terrain, she recalled the finding of an egg. When it hatched, it bore a Keramon, and Darcmon instantly found herself attached to the being, raising it like she was its own mother. She loved it like one, cared for it like one, and was prepared to give her life for it in any situation if the time ever came. Yet, so caught up in her web of thoughts, Darcmon failed to pay attention to her surroundings around the ruins. She was not alone, but she was far too distraught to care. There was a fire in this desert, one that lurked silently with intent to kill.

A low growl was issued in Darcmon's direction, forcing her to turn to look at the beast that desired her attention. What she saw made her eyes widen slightly, knowing that the beast had every inclination to break her into mere digital pieces. She saw before her a large cat like creature, one resembling a lynx, that bore a bright flame about its body. Its yellow eyes were fixed on her, and it opened its mouth to release yet another growl in her direction. The claws were drawn, and the creature took a step forward. Darcmon, normally not one to cave into fear, found the sadness weakening her will to fight, feeling as though the oncoming pain and possible death was deserved.

"Take me…I'm not worthy to live in this body," she muttered to the creature, her hands by her sides, stretched out and ready to accept what fate saw necessary. The lynx greeted this offer with another growl, and soon rushed for Darcmon with all his might. The angel closed her eyes, ready to meet whatever god she would be sent to.

(Insert: Believer)

"Sticker Blade, Sangloupmon! Quick!"  
"Follow that up with a Crash Charge, Reptiledramon! Now!"

Darcmon looked at the direction that the new voices came from, but in the blink of an eye, the lynx was shot with multiple blades that stabbed into it, sending it into one of the pillars of the ruins. Before it could get up, Reptiledramon was quick to smash into it with its armor, yet felt himself burned in the process. Sangloupmon was quick to fire another Sticker Blade at the creature, and the blades cut further into the creature. As the lynx found itself crashing to the ground, Sangloupmon's companion, Patrick, caught the glimpse of a symbol inside it – the same one Sasuke witnessed before. With the lynx down, Sasuke went to the aid of Darcmon, wanting to see if she had been hurt, while Patrick made his way to the lynx to get a closer look of that symbol before it evaporated into pieces of data.

"It's just as I thought," Patrick mumbled to himself, looking to Sangloupmon before the beast powered down to Dracmon. "That jerk from before…the heck does he want with us?"

"Hey, are you alright?" Sasuke asked Darcmon with concern. "That Lynxmon didn't get you, did it?"

"I…I'm fine. You two showed up just in time," Darcmon replied with bitterness in her tone.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just go already. The two of you saved me, now get out of here."

"Gee, thanks. Fine, we'll be going now since you're feeling so appreciative."

Sasuke shot a glance to Patrick, and then began walking away. Getting the hint, Patrick then looked to Dracmon, giving him a quick nod. Dorumon, now powered down from Reptiledramon, followed after the three. The four would rejoin Team Boost Soul and continued through the desert in search of answers. Yet, Sasuke stopped when he heard Darcmon call out to him, asking him to wait.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be this way."

Sasuke turned to face the troubled digimon. "It's fine, just try to tone it down."

"I swear, I do appreciate what the two of you did," Darcmon admitted, taking a deep breath to control her emotions.

"You're welcome to join us," Sasuke proposed with a smile.

"Yeah, the more the merrier, or some crap like that," Patrick interjected, having made his way to Sasuke when he noticed his friend stopped.

"I think I need something like that right now."

Darcmon grabbed the staff she dropped earlier, looked out to the distance, and then back to Sasuke. IN her heart, she tried to find peace – even a fraction of it. Knowing that she was better off with this group of newcomers than out in the wilderness, Darcmon made her way over to Sasuke slowly. Sasuke and Patrick, seeing Darcmon make her way over, began walking with their digimon to meet back with the group. The sun continued its harsh torment over them all, offering no reprieve or restrain. Sasuke knew that they had to get out of the desert, but he also wanted to make sure this new found friend was going to be alright. Patrick could see why he may have been concerned. He thought it odd that, though a digimon, and one he believed could have held her own against that Lynxmon, Darcmon did not seem to want to fight back. He kept those thoughts to himself for the time being, not wanting to stir the emotional pot and have trouble be aroused.

"Who's this?" Emma was the first to ask of both Sasuke and the newcomer. Emma could see how beautiful Darcmon looked, and an odd feeling slowly planted itself in her mind; however, it did not manifest, not yet.

"Ya know, we didn't get her name, now that I think about it," Sasuke admitted, letting a (nervous) chuckle escape him.

"I knew we forgot something," Patrick muttered.

"I am Darcmon. These two, along with their digimon, saved me from being cut down by that fiery Lynxmon earlier."

"Sasuke said he saw someone in trouble. He was just ahead of the rest of us and happened to catch that," Emma told Darcmon. "But, what brings you out here?"

"It's a long story, let's not get into that right now," Darcmon said sheepishly.

"Can we just get back to getting out of this wasteland?" Patrick asked. "I'm sweating in places that are pretty uncomfortable."

"More than anyone needed to know, Patrick. Alright, let's go," Sasuke said to the rest of Team Boost Soul.

Ronald was curious about the new being. The angelic wings she possessed sparked a particular intrigue, but he had no inclination to defy his introversion to speak with her. But, she was beautiful to him, truly a holy presence. Minato did not care about the new being in their group. To him, it was just another digimon that they had no knowledge about. For all they knew, she might have had ulterior motives, especially considering the track record that Team Boost Soul had with new acquaintances lately. But, he felt alone on this train of thought, and thus kept silent on the matter. But, he had his ears perked, ready to listen in on the possible suspicions of others. His eye caught Emma whispering to Patrick, though he could not hear what it was they were saying.

Meanwhile, Emma could not help but notice how close Darcmon seemed to be getting to Sasuke in their travels. At first, it seemed that Darcmon had kept some distance, staying to herself as much as she could while remaining around the group. But, ever so slowly, she was wandering closer to Sasuke. Darcmon saw Sasuke as someone trustworthy, someone she could depend on based on the interactions had earlier. And, Darcmon thought that perhaps the time was right to unburden herself of the thoughts that plagued her mind for months. There was a twist in Emma's stomach, only progressing in severity the more Darcmon moved toward Sasuke. Never before had Emma felt something this strong. She felt threatened, as though the arrival of Darcmon was something dangerous. And, try as she did to shake the feeling, that new caution would not leave.

"I don't like her," Emma whispered to Patrick. "There's something about her…"

"Someone's feeling mighty inadequate," Patrick mumbled back to Emma.

"N-no!" Emma yelled out, now blushing once everyone turned to look to her.

"Just keep walking, guys," Patrick said before Sasuke could say anything.

Sasuke could feel that something was off with Emma, not that the random outburst did not give that away. Yet, he noticed that Darcmon was suddenly closer to him than before. Turning back to face Emma, Sasuke saw a particular rage building. He was not blind to that, but he did not like what the future entailed. His gaze turned back to Darcmon, and Sasuke could not help but wonder just why she was suddenly being drawn to him.

"Everything alright?" Sasuke asked with genuine curiosity.

"Yeah," Darcmon replied. "Just figured that perhaps I should stick closer to the pack and all."

"Probably not a bad idea."

Dorumon looked to Darcmon with a curious eye himself. She seemed strange, but Dorumon felt that she was trustworthy. After all, an angel had to be trust worthy, at least in his eyes. And, in his mind, they needed to find someone trustworthy after some of the recent encounters. The three were soon joined by a very sweaty Indaina and his trusty companion, Kamemon. Indaina was curious to learn about Darcmon, but he also wanted to be closer to her. Though she was a digimon, he felt a strange attraction to her, seeing her as a beautiful person more than a digimon. It was hard to not see that considering how she looked. His feelings were not helped by his desires for Emma, which seemed to be transferred to this new comer.

"So," Indaina began to inquire to Darcmon. "Just what kind of digimon are you? You're nothing like what we've seen before."

Darcmon looked to Indaina with a small smile, but continued to walk, knowing that this desert would soon end in enough time. "That's a hard question to answer. Just what is your name? I never got the proper introduction from anyone."

"It's Indaina," he said with a smile creeping onto his face. "And this here is Kamemon."

Kamemon nodded to Darcmon, and received one in turn. "Well, Indaina, I am a lower angel class digimon. I'm one of the good guys, though for some time, I found myself wandering around without much of a purpose."

"Why's that?" Indaina inquired further of Darcmon, his curiosity being fully piqued. "Surely, you have more purpose than wandering around like us."

"If I do, I haven't heard it yet. Word is, there's been an evil presence in the Digital World, but no one has been able to locate him." Darcmon knew more about that "presence," yet did not want to say anything about the matter. Not yet. The time was not right, and she was still not sure what to think of this team. But, she recalled that day _it _came. The day _it _destroyed her world.

"We've been fighting creatures that have had markings on them," Sasuke interrupted the two, but did not face either one. "Maybe that evil presence is the same thing that we're supposed to beat. After all, we're destined to save this place."

"You are? Who told you that?"

"A weird digimon that was called Wisemon. He kind of rushed off, though I told him he could stay with us if he chose. "

"I see…I can't say I heard anything about that. But, I have seen the creatures with the strange markings, I just never knew what was causing them."

Emma looked to Patrick again, her hands balling up into fists. Floramon looked to Emma with a peculiar look, wondering just what was getting under her skin. Yet, though Floramon was easily more powerful than Emma, that temper paralyzed her from asking. Patrick just continued walking without giving Emma any attention, figuring that the flames needed to cool, lest he add to the fire that was her apparent, building jealousy.

"Now she's got Indaina over there…great, who the heck is next?" Emma muttered under her breath. Patrick caught what it was she said, and could only spare her a look. "What? What's with that look?"

"Are you gonna be alright?" Patrick finally asked. Dracmon walked closer with Patrick, worried that something might have happened.

"I'm fine, I don't know what your problem is," Emma said. She began to walk faster now, and Floramon matched her pace, worried that she might have had to stop Emma from committing an act of stupidity.

Patrick could only watch as Emma walked away from him. For him, he saw girls as a constant enigma full of anomalies. This instance only affirmed why he felt he would never fully understand the mind of _any _female – Emma most of all. The jealousy she expressed was lost to him, but Patrick knew better than to voice that opinion. He heard a small chuckle behind him, and turned quickly to see the source: Minato. Patrick was quick to turn to face front again, not wanting Minato to see how disgruntled he felt. Dracmon looked up to Patrick, thinking that he was acting kind of odd in turning so quickly, and wondered if everything was alright. Patrick had not yet told Dracmon his thoughts on how he thought Minato may have been up to something. And Minato truly was. He began to see a small opportunity, like there was a door that was merely cracked in front of him. The reality of dethroning Sasuke from being leader of Team Boost Soul seemed to be possible now. Minato understood that he had to bide his time, patience was key for him. Patrick understood that he had to keep watching, and waiting, for Minato to fully pounce. Even though Patrick knew that everyone in Team Boost Soul wanted to save the digital world – save for Ronald, for the boy never voiced his intentions – he understood that Minato wanted to have the glory over Sasuke. _Just gonna have to keep watching all our backs, _Patrick thought.

Emma made sure to have distance between her and the rest of Team Boost Soul. Though Floramon was by her side, Emma felt truly alone in her recent plight. Only one thought persisted throughout her mind – Darcmon was trouble. (If anyone had truly wanted her feelings on Darcmon, Emma might have described Darcmon as a home wrecker.) The more she saw Sasuske and Darcmon walking side by side, the more her stomach twisted and turned in complete disgust. She wanted nothing more than to get out of this desert, and find a place that would allow her to be alone. Floramon was concerned, she could see how unhappy Emma was. Her companion's emotions were worn on her sleeves, and Floramon knew that others could see that. But, Floramon's inexperience with the matter made her silent as well, and all she knew to do was walk with her friend, to keep her company while they trekked the hot desert. She looked to the sky, seeing that the sun was beginning to fall behind the horizon ever so slowly. Yet, there seemed to be no end in sight.

"Are we ever going to find a place that's not full of sand?" Floramon mumbled to Emma, but Emma did not pay any attention to her. She merely sighed, seeing that her attempts to make even idle conversation had failed.

After many miles of heaving through the thick desert sand and heat, Team Boost Soul had stopped for the time being. The night was bringing on a bitter cold, and all of them knew that more traveling would need to be done soon. Indaina looked to Patrick, feeling very exhausted from all the walking mixed with the heat. Patrick gave him a small shrug, followed by an odd, small frown. He understood Indaina's exhaustion, he was feeling the same thing. But, in a choice between freezing or getting to some place better, Patrick knew what the better choice was. He found himself looking over to where Emma was, seeing that she was away from the group, taking a walk on her own through the sandy ground.

"I'll never understand her," Patrick mumbled, though he said it louder than he thought.

"Just…what's her problem?" Ronald asked, having been nearly beside Patrick without him noticing. "Does…does it have something to do with Darcmon?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, dude…" Patrick was caught off guard, but he did his best to not show that to Ronald. The two just watched Emma walk off, Floramon still by her side. "Women…"

Indaina felt a small worry when he saw Emma walk off with just Floramon. Though he wanted to go to her and see what was bothering her, he felt nervous at the very idea. Kamemon just smirked, and gave him a small push in Emma's direction.

"I know where this is going," Kamemon said to Indaina. While he was not an expert on human emotion, he was no fool to it either.

"I don't think I can do it, Kamemon," Indaina mumbled. "She doesn't wanna talk to me, I mean, what do I know? Right?"

"You're not going to know that unless you go to her. C'mon, while there's still time."

"Y-you sure?"

"I know that I'd want someone to talk to if I was feeling down. And I know you would too."

"A-alright, I'll go," Indaina said reluctantly. With a heavy gulp, he began making his way over. He looked back to Kamemon briefly, who gave him a sign that he had this under control. But, Indaina could not possibly hope to feel that. A small shaking feeling began in his hands, and became more noticeable as he got closer to Emma's location. _I'm really gonna do this,_ Indaina thought to himself. _I can do this, I can do this…I hope._

Emma had her gaze locked onto the starry night sky, trying to find even a hint of solace in her solitary time. But, the more she tried, the more the troubled teen thought about Sasuke - and the home wrecker. Emma could feel her blood boil at the thought of Darcmon. Her hands clenched up, and her stomach was in complete knots. Jealousy coursed through her veins, now entering its adolescent stage. Floramon looked at Emma in concern, but still did not know what to say to alleviate what Emma was feeling. She looked over to an approaching figure, Indaina, and tried to warn him through hand motions that whatever he had in mind was a bad idea. She had a bad feeling that, if someone tried to talk to Emma in her current state, there would only be fireworks. But, Indaina continued, determined to help Emma in any way he could.

"Emma?" Indaina tried to get her attention. He was just a few feet behind her.

"Go away. I wanna be alone," Emma muttered weakly with a brooding anger.

"I-I'm not leaving until I know that you're gonna be okay." Indaina could feel himself shaking again from nervousness.

"Why? Why not just go hang around Darcmon? Isn't _she _the new favorite and all?"

"Emma, what's the matter, huh? Ever since Darcmon got into the picture…y-you've been…uh…off. Everyone can see that."

"Not Sasuke. He has her. He doesn't need me around!"

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Darcmon were just outside of the team's radius. Though they were cold, Sasuke understood that exhaustion had crept up on all of them in their travels again. They needed to get out of the desert soon, but a little rest would only allow them to continue trudging through the thick, heavy sand easier. Darcmon had requested that the two be alone for the time being, for she wanted to unburden herself to Sasuke. He seemed to be a good fellow, she had seen something special in the boy, guessing that it might have been his charisma, or how he treated others. In either case, she held a strange trust to him. Darcmon also believed that he may have wanted a small heads up, in case they ran into her beloved Keramon again at some time in their travels.

"How are you holding up?" Sasuke asked before Darcmon could say anything.

"I'm better. Much better," Darcmon admitted.

"That's good. But, just what were you doing out in those desert ruins? I mean, I know you're a digimon and all, but it still seems dangerous to go in it all alone."

"Sasuke, I'm not going to lie to you here. I was ready to give my life before you found me. For awhile, I've been very troubled. When that Lynxmon found me, I saw it as a sign that I was supposed to meet my end…and I was not going to fight what I thought fate had in store for me."

"I…I see," Sasuke was troubled by this news. He felt concerned for Darcmon by this point, and felt a need to ask just why she felt that she was ready to die.

"Months back, I had a digimon that was close to my heart. I was journeying through a valley, and at the end of it was a forest. At the edge of that forest, though, there was an egg that appeared to have been abandoned. I did not want that egg to become a victim to another digimon's jaws, so I took it. When it hatched, a Keramon was born from it. It was like love at first sight. I felt a strong necessity to take care of this creature, to be its mother in a sense. The two of us were happy, sharing every moment together with extreme bliss. I wanted that feeling to last forever, and I even felt like it could have, ya know?"

"But, something happened…something bad that took him away, right?"

"It was a strange day at first, but it ended with me losing what was close to my heart. You see, there was this strange cluster of black data. At first, I had not noticed it, as Keramon and I were walking, and Keramon was just behind me, taking his time to enjoy the sights. I turned to face him, and when I did, I saw that black cluster of data swirl about Keramon, and eventually seep inside of him. The next thing I knew, Keramon was speaking to me, but it was the voice of something devious and evil. I did not know what to do, and I raised my staff to Keramon, ready to exercise the virus from him…though, I had no idea on how to do that. Keramon wounded me in the shoulder. I could not fight back, my emotions wouldn't allow it. Then, Keramon's eyes changed to a deep crimson color, and whatever took over him spoke to me…saying that he would be keeping Keramon now, and that he was grateful that I could loan him a body for the meantime…and he was so cocky as to introduce himself as Grimmon. And then he left."

"Grimmon?!" Sasuke was surprised by what Darcmon had disclosed to him, his eyes growing wide.

"You've heard of him?"

"We had a run in with him before. He's enslaved a human, but that human didn't seem to have a mind of his own..."

"D-did you see Keramon!?"

"No, I wish I could say I did, Darcmon. But, we didn't. We defeated Grimmon when he found us, but it wasn't an easy fight. But, we will get Keramon back, I promise you that."

Darcmon fell silent, just gazing at the sincerity that Sasuke displayed. There was a powerful determination in Sasuke's eyes at that moment, and Darcmon gave Sasuke a nod. "I know you can do it. All of you can defeat that monster…whatever he is. I have faith in all of you."

While Darcmon and Sasuke bonded, talking about how all of Team Boost Soul was going to save the digital world from falling into chaos and ruin, Emma and Indaina shared a silent moment of just looking at the sky. Emma was trying to keep her cool in front of Indaina, seeing that the boy only meant to help. But, the building jealousy made even that simple task far too difficult.

"Indaina, I'm sorry," Emma began, trying to find more words.

"Emma, you don't have to apologize. You're probably tired. And…you care about Sasuke a lot. Take it from me, when you're jealous over something, it means you care. Maybe too much." Indaina looked to Emma with a small smile, the nervousness beginning to fade away. He was beginning to understand that, though he wanted to be with Emma, she cared too much about Sasuke for that to happen. And, as he saw it, if one loved something enough, it was better to set it free.

Emma looked back to the boy, beginning to smile a little bit herself. "You're right…I do care about Sasuke. A lot. I care about everyone else, too, but Sasuke is special to me. His courage, his compassion…I just hope he feels the same way. I don't want him falling for Darcmon over me…I want to be with him."

"Then you have to tell him that. And, besides, I'm sure he shares those feelings. Dorumon has mentioned how the two of you were alone at one point, and things felt…well, he wasn't sure how to describe that, but I knew what he meant."

"Thank you, Indaina," Emma said, then embraced him. "You're a true friend, someone that I know anyone of us could depend on when the time really came around."

Indaina, surprised by this sudden act of affection, felt his cheeks blaze up. His heart sped up, thudding against his chest each passing second she held the embrace. He hugged Emma back, beginning to feel his hands shake yet again.

"An-any time," Indaina managed to say.

Back at the heart of the team, Patrick looked over to Minato and Ryudamon. Minato appeared to be scheming over the recent events involving Emma, but Ryudamon kept his composure completely together. But, the two were silent. Patrick could see that the naïve teen was deep in thought, and he had his eyes out toward Emma and Indaina. A shadow of warning was casting itself in the thoughts of Patrick, but he continued to sit with his arms crossed. Dracmon looked to Patrick with curiosity, wondering what the boy had on his mind.

"Hey, everything okay?" Dracmon whispered to Patrick.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Patrick lied to his digimon, not wanting to give any signal that he may have been onto Minato.

"Are you sure? You seem like you've got something on your mind."

"Nah, everything's peachy. Just tired is all, I'm zoning out a little."

"Well, okay," Dracmon said, still reserving some doubts to be brought up a later day.

Indaina looked to Emma again, and then got up from where he sat. He figured that she wanted peace again, and the boy would not disturb that. But, before he left to join the rest of the group, Indaina had closing thoughts to distill to her.

"Emma, I know Sasuke cares for ya. You'll see that, I know it," he said, and then began walking toward the group. But, he stopped when he heard Emma.

"Indaina, someone's coming!" she shouted, seeing a figure barely illuminated by the moonlight. Indaina swallowed hard, and proceeded to peer over to what she mentioned.

Two individuals were walking forward toward the group, the wind blowing about a cloak worn on one of them, while the other was in normal fashioned clothes. They appeared to be walking faster once they saw Indaina, Emma, and Floramon. The three Team Boost Soul members waited for their arrival, thinking that they would have attacked already if they were a threat. Indaina swore he recognized the beady yellow eyes he thought he saw, and when the pair was closer, Indaina knew just who they were.

"It seems we get to meet again after all," Wisemon said to the three.

"Yeah, but did we have to cross the desert? Sheesh," Mikey followed, looking very worn out. "Get the whole gang, we have something we all have to discuss."

"What's that?" Emma inquired, Floramon now by her side.

"I don't like to say things I've already said, so I suggest you get everyone together," Wisemon was to the point. Emma could see that whatever they had to say was urgent. Thus, she led the two back to where everyone save for Darcmon and Sasauke was. When Dorumon saw that Wisemon had returned, he ran for Sasuke. If that digimon was around again, Dorumon knew something was wrong.

"Sasuke!" Dorumon said, nearly out of breath from excitement. "It's…it's Wisemon!"

"Wh-what?" Sasuke said with confusion. "Why the heck is he out here?"

"I don't know, but it's probably better that you get over here. Remember last time?"

"Yeah…unfortunately." Sasuke then looked to Darcmon. "Hey, we'd better get over there. Last time, this Wisemon character had something important to say."

Darcmon nodded, and the three set off to meet up with the rest of Team Boost Soul. Once they were there, Wisemon looked to all of them with those very beady eyes. Everyone could see how serious they were this time, they appeared darker this time around. The only sound between any of them was heard in the howls of the wind that blew the sands of the desert with ease, sending a chill down everyone's spine as the wind passed them by. After a few minutes, Mikey felt a need to urge Wisemon to speak.

"C'mon, enough with the dramatic effect," Mikey said to Wisemon with a slight frown. "You're the one that knows about this."

"Fine, fine," Wisemon said. "In our last meeting, I told you all about Chronomon. I told you all that he selected each and every one of you for a purpose. Well, tonight, you get to find out just what that purpose actually is. I'm sure you're all so excited."

Once again, the team was brought into the world that Wisemon normally inhabited. Just as before, it left them petrified at first, and they could not hear any words uttered between any of the other team members. Only Wisemon could be heard. Mikey was beside Wisemon this time, however, to hear every little detail for himself.

"Well, it's like this. What I failed to research, at least the last time I met with you all, was Chronomon's family tree. He had a brother, one that was just shy in power. And his name? Grimmon."

Wisemon let that information soak in with the rest of the team. They seemed speechless, and because of that, Wisemon continued. There soon appeared images of a place that was heaven like, a place above the clouds of the digital world. Chronomon was there, still looking like the demonic beast Team Boost Soul had seen before. Yet, beside him, there was another being. The team saw before them a being with odd wings that were stained deep shades of yellow with black. Their eyes then moved to the face of the creature, which held two horns protruding outward in opposite directions, one near the top of his face, and one at the bottom. The creature bore blonde looking hair, which appeared to sprout spikes in many directions. But, its body was that of a snake, for it was slim, and the beast had no legs to its contents. Its arms were slim, but at the end of each was a different weapon, one a beam cannon, and the other a sharp hook object. When Wisemon felt that they were done ingesting the look of the creature, he continued.

"Grimmon was not ecstatic about Chronomon ruling over the digital world. He felt that he could do it better, even. And though he understood that Chronomon was powerful, he did not grasp the depths of his power. The two fought, but Chronomon came out victorious. In the wake of Grimmon's defeat, he would not be able to fathom just what it was he lost. Chronomon, furious with how his brother had rebelled against him, decided that it was time to rid the digital world of his existence entirely. Grimmon's body was completely obliterated, and only a mere spirit of himself survived. That spirit, still angry, decided that revenge was going to be had one way or another."

Darcmon then saw that black cluster of data from before. She could feel her staff gripped tighter in her palm as Wisemon continued to show that data. Sasuke looked to Darcmon, then back to the black virus before them, understanding that that was the last traces of Grimmon.

"Do not mistake Grimmon for a digimon, however. Where as Chronomon was created as an actual digimon, Grimmon was borne as a _virus. _Before Chronomon could find Grimmon to completely be rid of him, he was sealed away by angelic digimon out of fear, allowing Grimmon to recuperate and recover without incident. In that time, he gathered up host bodies to use to gather his strength, trying to stay hidden from any possible danger. Because he is a virus, he only knows how to infect, and thus other digimon that have crossed him have been infected at some point."

Sasuke then began to understand just what Grimmon may have wanted then. He spoke aloud in his thoughts, but was not heard. Wisemon iterated the point to everyone else. Images of other digimon with the markings seen before began to show up on screen, and Sasuke's mind began to understand what Wisemon meant by what he said concerning Grimmon being a virus.

"He seeks revenge, yes. He wants to see the digital world brought to its knees, and he does not care how it will be done. As long as he sees it done, that is all that matters to him. And he will stop at nothing to make it happen."

Everyone was brought back into the desert once Wisemon explained everything. Mikey looked to them all with grave eyes, knowing that what they were up against was something very serious. Sasuke understood just why they had to defeat that monster, and just why Chronomon had chosen them – to rise above the limits of everything else in the world, and to bring the peace that Chronomon could not obtain. Everything was unraveling in Sasuke's mind, and a new fire was born in his eyes.

"We have to defeat him, we don't have a choice," Sasuke said to the rest of them. "He'll be tough, but I know we can do it. If we just set our minds to it, we can do it."

Before the team could voice their opinion, however, there was another special guest that waited for them once they returned into the desert. The darkness hid it well. The moonlight only glimmered off the black armor on the beast. Sasuke turned, and when he did, he saw it. He saw _him. _

"I'm sorry, it looks like I was interrupting something…was I?" asked the beast.

"Grimmon," Sasuke muttered, stepping forward to face him. Dorumon was behind Sasuke. The leader's hands began to ball up into fists that were shaking violently at the rage he felt for that beast. Beside him was Akuma, but he was a mere puppet. Sasuke could see that. The boy's eyes looked hollow, empty. They were devoid of any thought, outside of serving his master. "You will suffer us. You will not live to terrorize anymore."

Darcmon stood just behind Sasuke, leading the rest of the pack. Patrick joined with Dracmon, the two having their eyes fixed on Grimmon as well. Minato followed with Ryudamon, Indaina with Kamemon, Emma with Floramon, and Ronald with Labramon. The board was set, and the pieces were about to move.

(Next Episode Preview)

"This is the end for you, Grimmon!"  
"The Digimon you killed only made me stronger, you have no chance!"  
"Sasuke, I'll protect you!"  
"Darcmon don't!"  
"Digimon Generations, the story continues next time!"  
"Grimmon's Assault! Sasuke's Sorrow!"

Ending Song: Touchousha Tachi by KENN


	17. Episode 17: Grimmon's Final Assault

_Can you do it? Can you pull the trigger and end it all? Can you do it without casualties? _Sasuke's thoughts swirled throughout the corridors of his mind, fear seeping into his veins. _You swore you'd keep them all safe – but, what if you can't? What about _her? _Can you keep her safe? _In the storm of doubt bellowing in Sasuke's mind, he merely kept his cold gaze on their opponent. The sand continued suffering from the cold wind's wrath, blowing specs all around both parties. Soon, the fate of the Digital World would be determined in a fierce, sand-ridden battlefield.

Digimon Generations

Created by: Frankie Holzwarth  
Written by: Mike Reynolds  
Episode 17: Grimmon's Final Assault!

Opening: Precious Time, Glory Days

The howling winds were the only sound heard in that desert. Both parties dared not speak, dared not show weakness by breaking the silence. Grimmon looked to his field of opponents, analyzing each of them carefully. They were meager foes to him, beings that he was not impressed with. Yet, they stood between him and his goal for complete destruction of the Digital World he hated so dearly, and the fallen being would be sure to display to Team Boost Soul the error of their ways. The process would be agonizing, for Grimmon wanted to see each one suffer for the interruption of his plans.

"What is it that my brother saw in you all? I'll never understand his plans," Grimmon shook his head. The fallen virus slithered forward slowly, wanting a better look at the band of freaks his brother had chosen.

"Why do we have to do this?" Patrick asked of Grimmon. He advanced in front of Sasuke, his hands balled up in anger. "What's the point!?"

"I don't enjoy being ruled. My bother wasn't up for the task of taking charge – but, don't worry, I am."

"The only thing you'll do is lay down and die," Sasuke shouted to Grimmon, his hands shaking from the blood boiling rage he felt when looking at Grimmon. "Chronomon chose us to defeat you in his absence, and I know we can do it."

"How cute, a human who thinks he can defeat me with his puppets. Unfortunately, as entertaining as all of this is, you all have to die today."

Silence. Once again, the howls of the winds filled the void of silence on the impending battlefield. Sasuke turned to face Dorumon first, then to Dracmon, and finally everyone else. He understood that this battle would be exhausting. It would bring out every extremity they held, and the limits everyone contained would need to be broken if Grimmon was to be defeated. The thought that every last member of Team Boost Soul meeting their end scared Sasuke half to death. They had to win. They had to give this endeavor every possible ounce of strength. Failure – death – was not an option. Sasuke would see everyone smile in peace no matter what it took. The boy found his gaze drawn to Darcmon exclusively now, seeing the sand slam against her golden boots; then, he looked to Emma. In his heart, there was a strong connection to the both of them, and to see either die in this impending battle would only shatter that heart for the rest of his life.

"Whatever happens," Sasuke muttered to the rest of Team Boost Soul. "We will win."

Dorumon looked to Sasuke as he said that, and his companion returned the glance with a small nod. "Dorumon, digivolve to Raptordramon!"

Seconds after, the desert was filled with light from the many evolutions taking place. Like a chain reaction, each digimon on Team Boost Soul – save for Darcmon and Wisemon – digivolved to their next, more powerful forms. It was onward into battle from here. Onward into the impending chaos.

"Ambush Charge!" Sasuke ordered to Raptordramon as loud as his lungs would allow, seeing Raptordramon plunge first into the battle. The beast rushed with all his speed toward Grimmon, holding nothing back in the assault. His companion hoped that Raptordramon could land a quick blow to greatly damage Grimmon, but Sasuke knew better than to trust a hope.

Grimmon merely shook his head at the oncoming dragon. He was a fool to rush so quickly with a head-on assault against him. When Raptordramon jumped, Grimmon looked to the rage filled beast with curious eyes. His attack would only leave him wounded, Grimmon would see to that. Raising his cannon, Grimmon waited for Raptordramon to get closer.

"Black Blast," Grimmon said cooly, and electricity sparked inside the blaster. Raptordramon, helpless to dodge, saw a black ball of energy speed toward him in a matter of seconds. The vicious beast found himself crashing in an unexpected location, now engulfed by sand. The team looked in awe to Grimmon, never having seen Raptordramon so easily brushed aside. But, they were not about to give up. Not yet.

Patrick looked to Sangloupmon, giving him a slow nod. He understood that Raptordramon would not be able to carry all the weight in this battle, much as he had come through in past ventures. Team Boost Soul was going to have to unite completely and stand against Grimmon together. The leader and his second in command shared a glance, which turned to the rest of the team – both saw the doubts painted on the faces of their friends.

"C'mon, guys, we gotta do this as a team. Right, Sasuke?" Patrick glanced back to Sasuke.

"Yeah. The Digital World is counting on us to defeat this guy," Sasuke did his best to communicate the severity of the situation. His hands balled up to fists, and he looked to the direction Raptordramon had flown toward. "Raptordramon, get up! We can do this!"

Raptordramon slowly rose from the blanket of sand over him, glaring at Grimmon as he got to his feet. The warm-up was over. The real test was about to begin, and Raptordramon was ready to tear Grimmon apart with the rest of his team. Sangloupmon, Gwappamon, Ginryumon, Kiwimon, Dobermon, and Darcmon all advanced forward ahead of the pack of humans. Sasuke shared a gaze with Darcmon, and the two communicated a strong need for the other to be careful. Then, Sasuke looked to Grimmon.

"You will suffer today! Today, we're gonna bring peace to this world!"

Mikey and Wisemon looked to one another, anticipation over who would be the victor brooding inside each of them. The two knew that they were useless in this fight. Wisemon, though he could fight, was not the caliber of fighter that Team Boost Soul needed to turn the tide. He understood that they only had one chance, but they had to rise on their own. Mikey swallowed slowly as his eyes remained on the combatants, hating that he had to stay on the sidelines when he wanted desperately to help defeat this monster.

"I wish we could do more," Mikey said to Wisemon, looking to the sand now. "I feel so powerless...I hate it."

"They have to do this on their own. We did our part, now it's time for their act. All we can do is wait for a victor...but, I know they can do it."

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Keramon," Darcmon shouted to Grimmon, her staff aimed in his direction. "Mark my words, you damned creature! I will make you _pay!"_

"Enough with the talk!" Grimmon shouted to all of them. "I want to see data and blood spilled, not words! Black Blast!"

In moments, there erupted another blast of dark energy that sped for the cluster of digimon. They all spread out, and the dark blast sunk into the sand with an explosion. Sangloupmon rushed for Grimmon with incredible speed, figuring that the beast would send another attack his way. Sangloupmon judged correctly. When Grimmon fired the blast toward Sangloupmon, Patrick shouted to Sangloupmon:

"Black Mind, quick!"

Sangloupmon evaporated into black bits of data, allowing the attack to phase through and reach only the sand. Sangloupmon evaded the devil's shadow, and stayed there until he found a correct time to rise. Now the window of opportunity was open for an attack while Grimmon would need to charge for another Black Blast.

"Tekkoujin!" Minato yelled to Ginryumon.

"Pummel Peck!" Emma shouted to Kiwimon.

"DJ Shooter!" Indaina screamed with all his might to Gwappamon.

A wave of projectile based attacks rushed for Grimmon. He understood that he would have no time to dodge them, and thus braced for the eventual impact of the disc, the spear, and the chibi pecking order. When he was hit, there erupted a large wave of sand, shrouding the attacks' effects in mystery from Team Boost Soul. Sangloupmon saw it fit to escape Grimmon's shadow just after the attacks collided with him, and waited for Patrick to give the order for an attack against the demon. When the target was in sight, Darcmon noticed the lack of any serious damage against Grimmon. A large wave of blood boiling rage took the angelic digimon, and she charged for their opponent.

"You won't beat us!" Darcmon shouted as she swiftly swung her sword for the beast, each slash equal in potency. But, she was met with the mini-scythe on Grimmon's left arm each time. By the fifth attempt, Grimmon grew bored of that sword play.

"Power Cutter," Grimmon said deviously, and powerful slashes soon rushed for Darcmon. Though she blocked, Darcmon knew her sword could not handle that tremendous power for very long.

"Sticker Blade!" Patrick yelled out to Sangloupmon when he saw Darcmon struggling. Sangloupmon launched multiple blades that fiercely struck Grimmon against both his wings and back. Darcmon saw her opportunity, and slashed the heathen with all her strength. Yet, despite that best effort, it was met with a Black Blast that propelled the angel backward into the sand. Sangloupmon did not fair any better. Grimmon turned his sights on him, and used another Power Cutter to slash against his abdomen, forcing Sangloupmon to jump back. The pain was great, and Sangloupmon did not know if he could withstand another attack like that head-on. Yet, in his affair with those two, Grimmon did not hear Sasuke shout to Raptordramon.

"Ambush Charge!"

Raptordramon jumped onto Grimmon, and began trying to rip his opponent apart. But, Grimmon would not fall to the same tactics that other digimon had. Some of his armor fell to the grainy ground, but Grimmon managed to swing Raptordramon off of his body, and when the creature was sent flying off in a different direction, Grimmon shot him with another Black Blast to propel him further.

Sasuke saw his friend blasted yet again, but the carnage did not stop there. Grimmon then set his sights on three other digimon. Gwappamon saw the heathen look to them, but before they could hope to get out of the impending terror, Grimmon rushed for them. Ginryumon was ordered to fire another spear in Grimmon's direction, but Grimmon dodged the weak attack, and fired another Black Blast to send Ginryumon flying in the distance.

"Fire another Pummel Peck, Kiwimon! We can do this!" Emma shouted to Kiwimon. Yet, before her companion could send the razor flowers Grimmon's way, she was knocked off course, sent far right of the rest of Team Boost Soul.

Gwappamon fared no better. Before he could prepare another DJ Shooter, he was slashed and brought to the ground. He looked to his future assailant with heavy eyes, wondering if this was to be the end. The winds howled again with anticipation, blowing sand between the victor and the defeated. Grimmon swung his mini-scythe for Gwappamon, but was interrupted by another nuisance – Dobermon.

"Schwarz Strahl, Dobermon!" Ronald yelled in perhaps the first time in awhile.

A menacing black beam shot toward Grimmon with incredible velocity. Unable to dodge due to being in the heat of an attack, Grimmon found himself forced backward by the beam. But, while it may have penetrated other digimon, the heathen managed to deflect it off into the distance. His mini-scythe began to glow as he eyed the rather courageous mutt that dared attack him, and sped for the demon dog, trails of sand flowing behind him. Dobermon quickly found himself laying on the sand from a Black Blast, for Grimmon's speed was so great that it took him by surprise.

"Wisemon...what are they gonna do?" Mikey asked as he continued to watch the horror show unveil. The anguish that all those digimon had to be feeling was becoming a lot to bear for Mikey, but Wisemon kept his eyes fixed on the battle.

"They have to find a way," Wisemon muttered to Mikey. But, he knew who would really decide things. In his research for all knowledge of the known Digital World, Wisemon began to understand the full meaning of his words in their last meeting. The crests he mentioned earlier, he fully understood would have to be awoken by the individuals of Team Boost Soul. His eyes journeyed over to Sasuke, who had his fists clenched as he watched Raptordramon lay in the sand. "He...will have to display the courage necessary to do what is right before it is too late."

Mikey looked to Wisemon with curious eyes now, something astonishing to him considering the carnage just ahead of them. But, he remained silent from worry. The thought that Team Boost Soul may have perished tonight ensured his silence.

"Nothing's working!" Minato shouted with every ounce of frustration he felt. Before Team Boost Soul lied their companions scattered about in the sand, all struggling to get back to their feet. "It's hopeless, Sasuke. You don't have a miracle for this one, do you? I didn't think so."

There was a creeping panic building in Sasuke due to the incredible power displayed by Grimmon. He appeared barely harmed despite some of his friends' best efforts, leaving Sasuke worried that perhaps Chronomon was wrong to choose them. Perhaps, he thought, the clock was going to strike midnight on their mission to save the Digital World. But, Sasuke knew that to give up entirely meant imminent death for everyone. They could not afford to lose, the cost was just too great.

"We have to Digi-Xros," Sasuke mentioned to both Patrick and Minato. "We don't have a choice."

"We'll need some time to get all of them completed, but you're right," Patrick admitted. He looked to Grimmon, swallowing slowly as he took the creature in. The thought that they would have to stall for anytime was frightening given the ferocity of their opponent.

"This isn't gonna be easy, but with any luck, we'll defeat him." Sasuke looked to Raptordramon, and then to Darcmon. "Anyone that can't cross will have to stall for us."

_We're done for...this is the end, isn't it? I'm so afraid. I'm so afraid that we're going to lose...I don't want to lose anyone. I can't. I just...can't. _The power of Sasuke's doubt was beginning to over power the will to want to fight, but Sasuke tried his best to fight against that woeful thought. They had to try anything they could.

Patrick motioned for everyone to come closer, seeing that Sasuke was too fixed on the sight of power that was Grimmon. Time was of the essence if they were going to pull that off. It was do or die.

"Guys," Sasuke said once they were all gathered. "We're going to need to get some Digi-Xros done in order to have a chance here. Minato and Patrick, I need the two of you to stall him with Darcmon. That's the only way this is going to work."

"You'd better hope this works, you got that? Otherwise, I'll kill you myself," Minato was furious that he was only good enough to be a distraction for Sasuke. But, he wanted to live. "But, fine."

Minato understood that he needed to get to Ginryumon quickly, but the obstacle in his path was a powerful one. He saw Sangloupmon and Darcmon slowly ascend from the sand, and saw the opportunity to run to Ginryumon. With all his might, he sped for his companion. Grimmon sped for Minato faster than ever, but found familiar opposition when Darcmon stood in between him and his target. And behind the devil, Sangloupmon growled the most hateful growl with all his body could muster.

"Ginryumon," said a hurried and out of breath Minato. "Listen, you and the two facing Grimmon right now need to stall him. Sasuke and the others need to get Digi-Xros' off. Think you can manage?"

"If it means beating him, then I'll do what is necessary."

"Then you'll need to tell the others. They need to get ready."

The plan was set into motion. Ginryumon rose to his feet, and sped for Grimmon. Meanwhile, Minato ran toward the next closest digimon he could find, and relayed the message about the digi-xros. Raptordramon stood up once he heard the news, and though he wanted to take on Grimmon in his current condition, he wanted to see his face when he lost more. Raptordramon signaled to the other rising candidates, and flew toward Sasuke. Grimmon turned to see the beast fly, seeing that they had something planned. Unfortunately for him, he still had other tasks to attend to. Darcmon rushed for the monster with her sword, keen on making him feel pain in anyway her body would allow. Orders were shouted to Sangloupmon from Patrick to fire another Sticker Blade against Grimmon. Before the blades and sword could be parried, however, a spear was launched straight for Grimmon by Ginryumon, and his wing felt the impact. Grimmon became too focused, however, to notice what was going on just a small distance away from him.

"Raptordramon, let's do this!" Sasuke bellowed to his companion.

"Kiwimon, we're counting on you!" Emma shouted to her friend.

Ronald looked to Dobermon, and the two nodded to one another. "C'mon, Dobermon!"

"Gwappamon, you always wanted to do this! Let's go!"

Multiple rings appeared from the D-Boosters of all the tamers. Multiple digimon that were stored in each of them now began to levitate in the air with their fusion partners. Though Grimmon turned to see this happening, and brushed all the other combatants aside with ease, he was too late to stop all of the digi-xros from occurring. Now, all Grimmon could do was shoot a glare at the improved competition.

"Raptordramon: Gatling Mode! Let's show this jerk who's boss!"

"Kiwimon: Drill Mode!"

"Dobermon: Holy Mode!"

"Gwappamon: Arachnid Mode!"

Now stood the four digimon paired with other creatures. Grimmon could see a significant strength increase in his new opponents, and prepared himself to take all of them on. Raptordramon now appeared with two large gaitling guns on his arms, and a brown strap extended its reach over his body. Behind him, Kiwimon finished the fusion. There appeared a drill in place of her beak, and she now had arms that extended just ahead of her, each containing three drills. Even her talons now were encased in yellow armor with drills to replace the claws. Next to finish its fusion was Dobermon, who now had multiple clothes flowing in the wind, along with three sets of angel wings on his back. His legs had golden wing broaches on each side of them, which glimmered faintly in the moonlight. As for his tail, the staff that his fusion partner bore replaced Dobermon's tail, allowing for the animal the chance to use the more angelic attacks. Gwappamon was the last to finish, and he was perhaps the most bizarre of all the fusions. On his shell appeared a skull engraving, and at its end was a minor extension in the form of a red stinger. From his abdomen, there sprouted another set of arms, but they were black like the arachnid he fused with. And lastly, on his head, there rested the horned helmet, covering the DJ Shooter that he would normally fancy in battle.

"Grimmon, this is round two. Be prepared!" Sasuke shouted to the fiend. "I told you that you wouldn't be winning today!"

"So you all fused together to become a freak squad. I'm not afraid, but this is a small hiccup in your inevitable demise. I'm glad you all could make this amusing for me, at least..."

"We'll see who's amused when you're buried in the sand and long forgotten!"

Round two, and the sun was slowly rising just above the horizon. The sand glimmered in the sunlight that continued working its way through the desert, and onward, to eliminate the darkness. Sasuke looked to his upgraded friend with uneasy eyes. The anticipation was thick in his blood at the next phase of combat.

"Go, Raptordramon! Light him up with a Dragon Machine Fire!"

"Dobermon, Dark Angel Blast!"

"Gwappmon, Poison Hurricane!"

"Kiwimon, Bullet Drill!"

The next wave of attacks was sent into motion, all geared for the cocky Grimmon. He rushed for the oncoming two beams, the chibis that all bore drills, and the poisonous, large disc, with the intent of dispelling Team Boost Soul's hopes of winning. But, the combined attacks overwhelmed Grimmon, sending the devil backward. When the dust settled, Grimmon stood erect, but looking slightly damaged from the attacks. Before he could make another move, however, both Sasuke and Ronald rushed for Grimmon together, each firing off their respective energy attacks again. And behind him, Darcmon was itching to slide her blade into the beast for one final time. Still dazed from the previous wave of attacks, Grimmon was unable to prepare for the oncoming strikes aimed for him.

"This is the end, Grimmon!" Sasuke shouted with incredible confidence. "Dragon Machine Fire!"

"Dobermon, finish him! Dark Angel Blast!"

And Darcmon launched herself with all her strength, sword facing front. All of them glared at their target, and in a flash, all the attacks connected. The blast propelled Grimmon into Darcmon's blade, stabbing one of the balls that made up his slithering body. He looked to the clear blue sky, the pain of both the blasts and the blade in him appearing to be too much for his body to handle. Slowly, he collapsed into the sand.

"We...we did it," said a surprised Minato once he saw Grimmon fall into the grains of sand. He allowed a sigh of relief to escape him, turning to look to the cluster of Team Boost Soul members that combined their sets of digimon together. Ginryumon nudged Minato to make his way over, and the two stomped through the sands toward their friends.

"It's over," Sasuke said, and another sigh of relief was uttered. He looked over to Patrick, and found him to be just as happy about their victory. "I was beginning to think I would have to eat my own words!"

Those that heard Sasuke shared a laugh with him. Sangloupmon found his way to Patrick's side once he saw Grimmon fall, but the ferocity of the battle made him tense. He refused to power down right away because of how powerful – and deceptive – he understood Grimmon could be. The paranoia that Sangloupmon experienced unnerved everyone else that was ready to celebrate.

"I don't buy it," he told Patrick. "There's no way it could have been that easy."

"He's down," Ronald muttered to Sangloupmon. "We won..."

"Yeah, Sangloupmon. We're in the clear now," Patrick tried to explain to his loyal companion. But, Sangloupmon would not have any of that.

Darcmon passed by the corpse that was Grimmon, making her way for the group of heroes that she helped take down that maniac. She saw all of them smiling amongst themselves. Darcmon knew that Team Boost Soul was ready to both get out of this desert and find somewhere to relax for their hard work. Their smiling was infectious, for Darcmon's face soon had a smile infiltrate it as well. Sasuke looked to the angel while the rest of the group was high fiving amongst themselves, and gave her a thumbs up to signal a job well done. She returned the gesture, her smile growing due to her radiating happiness.

But, Sasuke's happy look turned horrified in a matter of seconds.

"You thought you beat me, didn't you, Angel? Send Chronomon my regards if and when you meet him in the afterlife, you miserable whore," Grimmon whispered gently in Darcmon's ear. His mini-scythe pierced through the other side of her stomach, allowing for everyone to see.

"No...please, no..." Sasuke whimpered, sinking to his knees when he saw Grimmon behind Darcmon. "You're supposed to be dead...why?"

The rest of Team Boost Soul looked to Darcmon, seeing the invincible creature behind her. Multiple stares of horror locked onto the creature that was thought to be dead. Even worse, they were about to witness a death. They were powerless to help Darcmon."

"Repent, Angel, this is your eleventh hour. Confess your sins and beg for any forgiveness...I'll be a courteous killer and allow you that much."

"Sasuke," Darcmon whispered as loud as she could. "I...failed you. Forgive me...pl-pl-plea-"

Before Sasuke could blink, Darcmon was soon sliced into two pieces that fell in different places. Her eyes remained wide open from the pain, starring onto Sasuke with stained in them. Tears slowly began coming down from Sasuke. He had no control over the dams that were his eyes, but he dared not make a sound due to the shock and terror he felt from what he witnessed. Darcmon became mere bits of data that slowly evaporated before the leader, slipping away to never be seen again. After Darcmon's body left the desert and floated into the sky entirely, Sasuke ejected from his body the mightiest scream he could, and it echoed dissonant through the desert in sorrow and defeat.

(Next Episode Preview)  
"You're all out of power, prepare to die!"  
"Sasuke, get out we have to beat him!"

"For what you did to Darcmon, I'll never forgive you. Raptordramon, Super Digivolve!"  
"Digimon Generations – Episode 18: The Arrival of the Golden Knight! You can't turn your back on us!"

Ending: Touchousha Tachi by KENN


	18. Episode 18: The Golden Knight Arrives

Digimon Generations  
Created by: Frabkie Holzwarth  
Written by: Mike Reynolds  
Episode 18: The Arrival of the Golden Knight!  
Opening: Precious Time, Glory Days by Psychic Lover

Insert: Tagiru Chikara by Psychic Lover

"No," Sasuke mumbled, the shocked stare still etched onto his face. "Why? Why did she have to die?"

"I needed to set an example, give you all a little preview," Grimmon said with sadistic undertone. All he could do was smirk at his triumph over the weak angel.

The rest of Team Boost Soul shared in Sasuke's horrified stare. They thought there was a chance. They believed that they defeated the devil. But, Patrick began to realize that Grimmon was toying with all of them. Now, more than ever, it was apparent just how hopeless their situation was. But, Patrick knew that the Team had to keep fighting. To lay down and die while the Digital World depended on them was not something he could allow himself to do.

"Darcmon," Sasuke mumbled. "I-I'm so-sorry..."

"Sasuke, there will be time to grieve, but we have a situation on our hands!" Patrick shouted to his leader, trying to break through the barriers of sorrow in Sasuke's mind. "We have to keep trying! We'll die otherwise!"

"Oh, you'll die anyway," Grimmon said, approaching all of Team Boost Soul slowly. "But, if you want to make this fun for me, then by all means. Continue to fight. I do enjoy a good show."

"Sasuke!" Emma shouted to Sasuke. "We need you! Please!"

"Let the boy alone. After all, that was a lot to take in for him, from what it looks like." Grimmon was enjoying their fear. It was intoxicating to see how he had all the cards, while Team Boost Soul thought they held a fighting chance.

"If he doesn't wanna step up to the plate, then I will," Minato advanced forward ahead of the team, glaring at Grimmon while his hands balled up into fists. "We don't need this pathetic show to get us through this fight."

"Shut up, Minato!" Patrick shouted. "He will come around, in the mean time, we just have to focus on fighting off Grimmon ourselves!"

"Are you so sure? He's acting like he lost his best friend right now, and we can't afford that!"

"Boys, boys!" Grimmon yelled over to Patrick and Minato. Ginryumon and Sangloupmon looked to both Minato and Patrick as well as the approaching Grimmon. "Come now, you all can bicker in the after life. Right now...we have something to carry on."

"You're...not...gonna...win..." Ronald said quietly to Grimmon. But, the devil merely ignored him in favor of Patrick and Minato.

Patrick looked to Grimmon again, deciding that they had to get back to focusing on the impending fight. The sun blazed over the opposing parties fiercely. Everyone on Team Boost Soul could feel sweat pouring off of them, but the fight was more important than getting out of the desert. Patrick was determined to have everyone make it out, he needed to be considering Sasuke was out of commission right now. Indaina made his way ahead of Patrick and Minato, his legs shaking viciously once he was solely facing Grimmon.

"We're...go-go-gonna beat you!" Indaina said through his stutters. "Gwappamon, Poison Hurricane!"

Not one to waste any time, Gwappamon spinned another disc on his head, and then threw it. There was a tremendous force of winds to follow and carry the now poisonous disc toward Grimmon. Everyone else took this as a signal to finally begin the next round.

"Sangloupmon, Sticker Blades!"

"Ginryumon, Tekkoujin!"

"Kiwimon, Bullet Drill!"

The attacks, as they had before, rushed for Grimmon. Grimmon made no attempt to dodge them, the smug look on his face communicated that he had no need to fear them. In the blink of an eye, a dark beam was emitted from his cannon arm just before the attacks made contact. The beam burst forward for Sangloupmon, who was knocked into the sand again. The rest of the team saw Sangloupmon go down again, and knew that they had to keep pushing if they were going to defeat this beast.

"Give it up, all of you!" Grimmon shouted. "It's pointless! Don't you all see? I've won!"

"Wisemon," Mikey said with especially wide eyes. "They can't win...there's no way."

"Not unless Sasuke gets himself into gear like he should have already," Wisemon retorted to Mikey. "It all rides on him. He's going to have to make a choice. Accept defeat, or find another way."

"How can he find a way when they have that behemoth to deal with!?"

"He knows he has to stand against Grimmon. He's afraid to do it, though, after losing that poor digimon. And who could blame him? Trying to stand against a beast like that? Someone that was a brother to the great Chronomon? It's a lot to rise to. But, Chronomon chose him for a reason, perhaps more so than the rest of the team."

"You're so set in your ways, you know that? I think we're all goners here."

"And you'll see why I'm so set in them soon enough."

There erupted another Dark Angel Blast from Dobermon, but the attack was slashed away, and soon Dobermon: Holy Mode was as well. All the digimon littered the desert floor, all knowing that they were running out of power. Despite their best efforts, the morale each of them had was dwindling, fading just as Darcmon had. In their eyes, it was only a matter of time before the clock struck midnight, and they would all be forced to face the maker. Each passing second was another one closer to the inevitable end. How long could they continue to go on? That was the real question of the hour.

"Is that it!?" Grimmon shouted loud enough for them all to hear. "Surely..._someone _can bring me a small challenge. Or am I wrong about that?"

"Sasuke!" Raptordramon yelled to him, rushing over to his fallen friend. "I need you here. We need to beat this guy!"

"Raptordramon...we can't. It's hopeless...I failed all of you."

"That's not the Sasuke I remember. He was stronger than this. He wouldn't let his friends die right in front of him!"

"I can't stop him..._we _can't stop him. He's going to win no matter what we do."

"Sasuke...please...we have to try."

"I..." Sasuke was soon quiet. He didn't know what to say to try to make Raptordramon understand that they were done for. It was foolish to put up opposition to the impending doom. That's all Sasuke felt. Why try? Why bring on more pain? It was a foolish endeavor.

"He's going to have to stand up to him," Wisemon said to Mikey, his eyes focused solely on the fallen leader. "I don't know what it's going to take to make that happen...I'm afraid it would be something just as drastic as what Grimmon did to Darcmon."

"I hope you're wrong on that one."

Sasuke's heart was weighed down by an immeasurable amount of sorrow. No one understood the impact that Darcmon's vicious death had on his mind. He was not used to experiencing failure, and in seeing just what failing could do, he found himself unable to want to continue to fight. Grimmon got to him where it hurt the most, and now he was taunting his fellow Team members. But, Sasuke dared not lift himself up only to fail them again. Way he saw it, if he stayed down, the end might have been painless for all of them.

"Guess I'll just have to generate some excitement, then!" Grimmon then rushed for Raptordramon. As the beast turned to face the devil, he was slashed and knocked to the far right, landing in the sand as the rest of his friends had. Grimmon then looked down to Sasuke. A small chuckle of victory escaped him as he looked to the other Team Boost Soul members, and then down to Sasuke again.

"Look at you, wasted and watching others gasp for air," Grimmon began. "You're so pathetic. You'd sooner lay down in defeat and watch as everyone in front of you dies...than lift even a finger against me. I'm not objecting. I'll need some energy for when my rule over this place begins. I just wanted to thank you personally. I'm not quite ready for all of this to end, so I'm going to have some more fun with your friends' digimon...and then I will kill them. Then I'll mutilate your friends in front of you. The blood will look so nice when it's shed over the sands of this desert, don't you agree?"

Sasuke kept his gaze aimed for the sand, but he soon found that he was looking to his friends. _Can you do it? Can you sit by idly and just let them die? _A thought shot through his mind. _C'mon, surely you're not going to just stay there and watch them all die. Aren't you the one that _swore _that you would save the Digital World? Doesn't that include them? _Some part of Sasuke's thoughts was trying to motivate him. He needed to fight, the teen understood that. He did not want to let everyone down without at least saying that he tried. To allow Grimmon to go unopposed while he killed everything Sasuke held dear went against everything the teen stood for. _Wisemon said that I had to find a way, didn't he? I have to do this. I have to beat him...no matter what it takes. I'm not going to let Darcmon down, I'm not going to let them down. I couldn't bear the thought of that before I died. _

"Grimmon," Sasuke began quietly, slowly beginning to stand up. Grimmon towered over Sasuke, but the teen was not going to let that get to him. "I've stood by long enough. I'm not going to let you win. I'm going to stop you..."

"You, stop me? Well, that's more like it. That's what I came out here for," Grimmon's appetite needed quenching again at the words of Sasuke.

"Yes...I'm going to stop _you_!" Sasuke shouted at the top of his lungs. The rest of Team Boost Soul had to look to their leader once they heard him shout. They noticed that his D-Booster began to glow just as it had before for a digivolution. Wisemon wanted to smile, he knew what was about to happen. "_I'm going to stop you once and for all! _

(Insert: Tagiru Chikara)

Raptordramon, Super Digivolve!_"_

A large beam of light shot off in a flash toward the sky. The rest of the Team did not know what was going on, but Patrick took a step closer toward Sasuke and Grimmon. Emma looked to Raptordramon, seeing that the beam of light rushing for him. The beam of light soon formed a ring that spun slowly around Raptordramon, and the beast soon tilted his head upward, his legs spread in different directions in the sand. His wings stretched out as far as they would go. Soon, Raptordramon exploded, and in his place appeared a ball of pure energy that looked like a smaller version of the sun. Everyone stared in anticipation, wondering what was going to happen next. Grimmon looked to the ball of energy himself, and even slithered toward it.

"No! Black Blast!" Grimmon shot another blast of energy from his cannon toward the opposing ball of energy, and when he saw it was engulfed, there escaped a sigh of relief. Yet, he was not fortunate this time. The ball of energy remained untouched and shining brighter than before.

Everyone waited to see what would appear from the ball of energy, if anything. Their patience was rewarded, though unexpectedly, when there appeared an armored, golden arm stained red around the elbow and shoulder. Then, there was a leg that sprouted from the energy, stained the same gold with parts of red behind the gold. At the end of the leg were strong, golden claws. There soon came a tattered cape behind the ball of energy, which first appeared as mere energy, but soon became more solid and stained blue. Just as the cape burst from the energy, a creature's head emerged from the ball, looking like a falcon's head. Behind the head appeared two long horns that stretched far upward. The creature's abdomen then appeared, looking slimmer than what Raptordramon was. When the creature stood before Grimmon, he appeared a golden knight. From one of the two sheathes attached to his abdomen, the creature pulled out one of his swords, and glared at his opponent.

"Perfect Level: Grademon..." Sasuke said to Grimmon. "Together, we're going to take you down."

A wave of excitement washed over Team Boost Soul and Mikey. Wisemon crossed his arms as he saw the newly formed digimon. There was hope. Even if it appeared small, it was there. And that's all that mattered.

"Go get him, Sasuke and Grademon!" Patrick shouted to the duo. "You can do it!"

"So you got some gold armor and a sword...that won't be enough. That _won't _be enough!"

Grimmon charged for the newly modeled hero, Grademon, with all his speed. He was determined to end this quickly before his fun got out of hand. Grademon shot a peculiar beam into the sky as Grimmon made his way for him. The golden knight stood steadfast, ready to take on Grimmon if it came to that point.

"I will not lose! I have a Digital World to destroy!"

"You will suffer us," Grademon said to Grimmon.

A blast of energy erupted from Grimmon's cannon again, but it was blocked by Grademon's rapier. The blast pushed Grademon through the sand, but it was soon deflected off into the distance. Then, the rapier rose, aimed for Grimmon.

"We're not going to have any of that," Grademon said triumphantly. "Yield..."

"I will do no such _thing!" _Grimmon could not believe that Grademon was able to deflect that blast. This could not be happening. He was so close to his goal. It could not end here, not like this.

"Grademon, give him a taste of what we can do. Cross Blade!"

Grademon sped for Grimmon, much faster than he ever was as Raptordramon. Before Grimmon could dodge, he was sliced by the golden knight's rapier. Grimmon tried to get away from the new opponent, and fired a Black Blast to ward him off. Grademon could not dodge, and was knocked backward by the blast. Yet, he still stood erect and ready to fight.

"We need to end this," Sasuke said to Grademon. "He needs to perish once and for all. Especially for what he did to Darcmon."

"I couldn't agree more, Sasuke," Grademon said, taking out his second rapier. Then, he proceeded to shout to the other digimon around. "Everyone! I need your energy to defeat him. Lend it to me...and we can be rid of this evil for good."

Grademon pointed upward to the energy he shot off earlier. Resting in the sky was a small ring of energy that continued to rotate slowly in a clock wise circle. Without any hesitation, the other digimon were ordered to put everything they had into one final attack for the ring of energy, understanding that this was their one chance to end Grimmon's life. Everyone reverted back into their previous forms before any of the fighting had begun, unable to sustain them. Grimmon could not stop any of the attacks, and merely prepared for one final assault to end Grademon before he himself was destroyed. When the attacks struck the small ring of energy, it grew larger. It appeared to be forming into a large shape now, one resembling a large bladed sword.

"No! _No!" _Grimmon shouted. "I cannot be defeated! I will not!"

He charged for Grademon, cannon aimed for him. The battle of the titans was about to come to a close in this last attack. They would see who would come out on top, and who would be reduced to mere grains of data.

Grademon sheathed his two blades, and grabbed the larger one as it fell. The Black Blast sped for one last time for him. With the giant sword in hand, the blade touched the sand, gold flames swirling around the blade.. In a split second, Grademon swung the blade upward. There erupted powerful bursts of golden flames as the sword moved, and then came a powerful dragon that sped for, and shot through, the Black Blast. Grimmon saw the beast heading for him, and though he would have been able to dodge, the surprise of this sudden emergence of power was too much to bear. He screamed in defeat as the dragon devoured him entirely, leaving nothing but a charred body with golden flames engulfing where Grimmon was to blaze over the sand in the sun.

"We did it..." Sasuke blurted out in amazement. He could safely say that Grimmon was finally defeated. He looked to Grademon with a small smirk, saluting him before the knight reverted back to a now exhausted Dorumon. The rest of Team Boost Soul rushed for both Sasuke and Dorumon, grabbing the both of them when they could. Cheer could be heard through the entire desert, that was how happy they were over their victory.

"I never doubted them for a second," Wisemon said, making his way over to them. "And you shouldn't have, either."

"Oh, c'mon!" Mikey said. He grumbled soon after. Wisemon could not have expected that they would come out on top after what they were seeing.

The pair soon reached the rest of the group. Wisemon had his arms crossed, while Mikey had his hands in his pockets.

"Well, it's probably best that we get going," Mikey said to them all. "A job well done, all of you. It looks like this place is safe."

"I'm sure we'll find some new trouble around. You guys can come with us, if you want. You don't have to be out there on your own. The more the merrier!" Sasuke said, smiling again. "Please, we could use your guys's help."

"Sure. I should get out and see more of the world anyway," Wisemon said, soon reaching out to shake Sasuke's hand. "I hope you can put up with this kid, though. He can be a little much at times..._especially _when he's hungry."

"Wisemon!" Mikey said, and everyone shared a laugh.

They all began to journey out of the desert now. Though exhausted, they wanted out of the immense heat and the bitter cold. Team Boost Soul wanted a place that was more temperate, more relaxing. Sasuke looked to the sky as they walked, nodding to it. _I'll never forget you, Darcmon. You'll always be in my heart. _

The charred remains of Grimmon stirred once they were gone. A black cluster of data left the body it inhabited, and skulked away to gather its strength again. _This isn't over, Team Boost Soul. I will have my revenge, and I will have this world _bow _to me._

(Next Episode Preview)  
"Ronald, is there something wrong?"  
"I feel like something's watching me."  
"My name in Phelesmon, an Agent of Dagomon!"  
"DAGOMON? Lets Super Digivolve and stop him!"  
"Digimon Generations - Episode 19: The Emerald Blaze, Cerberumon! You can't give up on us!"

Ending: Touchousha Tachi by KENN


	19. Episode 19: Enter the Dark Dimension

_Dagomon, you assigned me the task of hunting the boy you brought here. He failed you, joined them instead in favor of companionship, in favor of defying your future rule over this world. I will make him _pay, _Sire. I'll show him what happens to those that defy your orders. He will grovel at my feet as he watches the horrors of his friends being dismembered one by one in front of him...then, when he wishes for it all to stop, I will slay him. Only then will I deliver to him the cold embrace of death. There will be no hope for any of them. None_.

Digimon Generations

Created by: Frankie Holzwarth

Written by: Mike Reynolds

Episode 19: Enter the Dark Dimension!

Opening: Precious Time, Glory Days by Psychic Lover

Insert: Fire by Koji Wada

A week had passed since the cataclysmic events involving Grimmon. The wounds, both physical and emotional, suffered by his wrath were still healing. Time could heal many wounds, but there was one that still felt fresh in Sasuke's heart. The thought of losing Darcmon to that vile devil was painful to bear. More time would have to elapse before that would erode away from his mind. Since the incident, the leader found himself sleeping less, and thinking more. Yet, this was disguised with happiness and determination for the rest of Team Boost Soul. Sasuke understood that showing any weakness would only drain the morale of the team, and he would sooner let himself suffer than have that. It felt nearly impossible at times, however, to show strength when, at his very core, the leader was at his weakest. Only at night was the weary teen granted freedom. While others slept, Sasuke would journey off for a mere solitary moment to fully express the many emotions he held within. Yet, his burdens did not go unnoticed. Ronald experienced the same lonely, sleepless nights from time to time, and on some nights, he was a witness to seeing his Leader drift away for awhile as others carried on sleeping. Though Ronald knew that, at any given time, he could easily tell the others of what went on in the night, he understood why Sasuke kept that to himself. He was putting the team before him, and Ronald knew that his leader would want it to stay that way. Yet, the quiet teen hoped that Sasuke would tell the other soon of his burdens, lest it fester and slowly unravel him as time went on.

A week away from the desert, and Team Boost Soul still felt traces of the exhaustion experienced just after their long, hard fought battle with Grimmon. The teens and their digimon still had no knowledge of what to do now that Grimmon was defeated, so they merely journeyed to see sites they had once missed. They were making their way into a set of woods, seeing trees that were brittle and skinny, and therefore easy to maneuver around. The sun easily pierced through the weak branches covered in leaves, giving plenty of light for the teens to see in their journey to nowhere. Animals stirred all around, with many running away as the Team passed by. Birds happily chirped as if praising the heroes for their good deed of ridding the Digital World of Grimmon. Twigs and branches snapped under everyone's weight, causing Indaina to jump at the sound of some that he stepped on due to the past experience with Dokugumon. Kamemon merely gave his friend an odd look, but no words were shared amongst anyone due to how tired they actually were. Emma wondered when Sasuke would call for all of them to rest, knowing that, surely, Sasuke knew they all needed it. Yet, she was afraid to say anything to him, feeling a sense that, despite appearing chipper, there was something that he was hiding.

"Man, we've been going for hours, are we gonna stop?" Mikey broke the silence among them. Indaina fired a shocked looked to him. He was surprised that someone was brave enough to fire a complaint off.

"Yeah, Sasuke, maybe we'd better take a break," Patrick said soon after Mikey. He figured that it was a good time since the silence among them was broken. He was not alone, as others soon joined in to voice their agreement. Even Ryudamon, who would normally be more than willing to continue onward in their journey, felt compelled to voice a need to stop and rest.

"Alright, alright," Sasuke turned to his team, having been beat by popular vote to stop. "We'll stop. Guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Whew," Indaina was the first to express his gratitude.

"It's about time," was all Mikey could say, taking it upon himself to find a seat the moment they were given the okay.

"Why didn't he have us stop earlier?" Minato asked, crossing his arms once he stopped walking. "You knew that everyone was tired, and yet you still decided it was best. Why?"

"Hey, can it," Patrick quickly interjected. "No one needs to be hearing your crap right now. I know that everyone remembers how you acted during the fight with Grimmon!"

"Guys, let's just settle down. Haven't we done enough?" Sasuke asked them. He found himself firmly planted on a tree stump feeling weak, but doing his best to not show that. Emma seemed to notice, however, and both her and Floramon went to Sasuke's side.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" a concerned Emma asked. "You're shaking. Is there anything we can get you?"

"Wh-what?" Sasuke hadn't noticed it at first. Yet, after Emma pointed it out, he was quick to notice. Then, his stomach growled, which set off a chain reaction of other stomachs sounding their alarm. "I guess we all just need some food. Time to round something up."

Ronald knew it was more than that, but he sat by his lonesome with Labramon. Labramon could see that there was something on Ronald's mind. The boy held an odd stare on Sasuke from afar, which was uncommon for him to do. Though he wanted to ask, however, Labramon held the silence among them, until he heard that there would be a food run.

"I'll go help them gather food," Labramon said. "When we get back...perhaps you'll talk about what's up?"

"We'll need to speak about that in private," Ronald mumbled to Labramon. "Go help for now."

Another night was beginning to set in for the Digital World. It was nothing new to the tamers, and if anything, it was beginning to grow old. Many nights being here without much hint as to what they were to do, especially with Grimmon gone. No one wanted to address it mainly because no one knew how to. For all intents and purposes, Team Boost Soul was stranded here, forced to wait for a sign or a direction to be sent. They gathered together, save for Ronald, all of them retaining the silence they had before.

But, they were not alone.

_I see you all, you all think you're safe..._ thought a digimon from afar, hiding and merely watching all of the Tamers with a strange delight. This digimon could see a fire that was burning bright, and all were huddled around it save for one individual – the individual that he had come for. Ronald felt a cold chill work its way up his spine, which compelled him to look around. Something was not right, but given that he was still getting over the battle with Grimmon, Ronald attributed his feelings to mere paranoia. Until he heard something stir from afar amidst the stray leaves and bushes. Quickly turning to look in the direction of the sound, he swallowed hard in looking for the creator of the sound. Yet, he saw nothing.

"Labramon, can you smell anything unusual?" Ronald asked his faithful companion.

"No, I can't. Are you alright?" Labramon asked in return, beginning to get concerned. Ronald was acting odd now. Normally quiet and good at holding emotion from his face, Labramon could see true fear in the boy's eyes. "That fight with Grimmon really messed with you, didn't it? You're not alone on that, ya know."

"I-I know...maybe that's all it is."

"Say, Sasuke," Patrick began. And when he did, he felt the tense gazes of the others. "Think you can come up with a reason for why we're still here?"

"I've been wondering about that," Sasuke told Patrick. "It's weird. I thought that, once we defeated Grimmon, we'd be out of here."

"Wisemon said that you guys had some kind of purpose, maybe it just hasn't been completely fulfilled yet?" Mikey chimed in.

"Well, he did say that we were supposed to help Chronomon, at least if I remember right," Patrick thought aloud.

"Whatever it is, I know we'll find it," Emma gleefully said to all of them. "I have faith in everyone that we can do it. After all, we beat that nasty Grimmon!"

"We got lucky to do it," Indaina said, though he began shaking once Emma mentioned Grimmon. "I thought we were goners for sure!"

"Oh, Indaina, I always had hope," Emma then looked to Sasuke with a smile. "Sasuke always knows how to pull it out when the chips are down. And this was no different."

The group continued to talk. Anything that would ease the tension of their current predicament was more than welcomed. One member, however, saw it fit to stay silent as they continued to talk through the night. Minato merely glared at everyone else that was around the fire. All the attention Sasuke was getting only made Minato nauseous. Ryudamon saw the bitterness locked away in his companion and knew that they would discuss that later. Hours passed, and everyone was once again asleep – save for Sasuke and Ronald.

Sasuke looked around to make sure that all the other Tamers were asleep, though he did not know where Ronald was at the time. Once he felt safe, their leader began walking for some time alone, to fully express himself. In these lonely sessions, Sasuke expressed both sadness and anger, one waned in favor of the other on a given night. Some nights, anger won, and Sasuke would alleviate it anyway he had to. Other nights, immense sadness merely caused the teen to stay in one spot, sometimes tears followed, and other times all he could do was stare outward to the sky in search of an answer. The loss of Darcmon, though he had only known her for a short period, was a lot to bear on his weary mind. It was the first time Sasuke truly understood what was at stake with failure. In knowing that, he felt immense pressure and stress in making sure everyone else was safe. The fear of the others dying was now a visible idea, and that frightened him.

Meanwhile, Ronald tracked his leader. Normally not one to question or investigate, there was an urge to satisfy. He needed to understand just what Sasuke had in mind from this point onward. If he was to continue in a secret pain, then he would ask if someone else would need to lead the team. And if Sasuke would finally tell his Team everything, when would he? Labramon wanted to follow Ronald, to guard him from any potential dangers, but he was instructed to stay behind. As the silent boy made his way to find his leader, he heard the hurried shaking of fallen leaves not far from him, and stopped dead in his tracks. Someone was nearby. The question was, who?

_Oh yes, Ronald, I see you. And I know you can see me...at least, you'll be able to soon. When you least expect me, I'll be there. I will be what forces you to stay up in the darkest hours of the night. When you sleep, you will know that there is a creature that bumps around just waiting ever so patiently..._

Ronald looked to his right, and believed he saw a devilish looking creature, more so than Grimmon. Sweat ran down his forehead as he looked around with his wide eyes. His heart began to pound against his chest, and his hands began to show signs of trembling. Someone was around, but in the darkness, Ronald could not see who it was. Twigs and branches snapped to his right, and Ronald snapped his head to look toward the noise. He saw small wings, a staff with three pointed tips at one end, and a golden broach that reflected in the moonlight. More twigs snapped, but the sound became more distant with each passing second.

"Who's there!?" Ronald shouted, holding no regard to the possibility that he might wake the others. "I know someone's out there, who is it!?"

_Oh child...your fear is so intoxicating. I can barely handle myself. _

_Maybe I'm just going crazy, _Ronald thought to himself as he wiped some of the sweat from his forehead. But, before he could continue walking, that presence from before snapped a twig just behind him. Ronald twirled around to see who was behind him, and saw the creature with the golden broach. It was shaped like a bat. The creature, a digimon, looked like a devil incarnate with his black boots, his trident, his small red horns on his head, his pointed red tail, and his _eyes. _Ronald stared into those terrifying yellow irises that rested in blue pupils. A demonic digimon, but Ronald had no recollection of who it could be.

"We never met," the digimon began, walking slowly around Ronald. "But, Dagomon sends his regards. You've come a long way, kid."

Ronald's eyes, just when he thought they could not become any wider, grew more so when this new devil mentioned Dagomon. That menace. Ronald thought that he was rid of that being, that he would never have to deal with him again. His heart, once thudding against his chest, soon sank into his stomach in fear.

"Wh-what do you want with me? Wh-who are you," Ronald asked weakly.

"You had a job to do, don't you remember?" the digimon began. As he circled around Ronald, one gloved hand with long claws touched Ronald's face gently, trailing downward before arriving back at the digimon's side. "And you failed to do it. You were so determined then...what happened, kid? Got twisted just like Dagomon twisted you? You truly did seem so easy...as for who I am...I'm Phelesmon, a _loyal _servant for Dagomon."

"I was do-done with him. You can't make me serve him again!"

"Oh child, who says you'll ever get that chance again? You'll be begging for death before you beg to serve by his side again...don't worry, though, that won't happen tonight."

"Wh-what!?"

"I have so many plans in store for you."

Phelesmon began to walk away from a trembling Ronald. His work was done for the time being, but a chill ran through him at the thought of what was to come. Ronald merely watched Phelesmon leave, powerless to actually stop him. _I have to tell Sasuke and the others, _he thought to himself. _They have to know what's coming._ Without hesitation, he ran through the woods as fast as his legs would carry him. Fear pumped through the entirety of his body when he considered what Phelesmon – or worse, Dagomon – had in store for his friends. He brushed by the many skinny, weak trees, gaining good ground before tripping on a large log hidden in the darkness. After the initial pain, he slowly began to rise. _I have to get to him. I have to warn him. _

"Darcmon," Sasuke began in prayer like fashion, speaking out to Darcmon wherever she might have been in the afterlife. "You said you were sorry you failed me…but, it…it was m-me who…"

A tear escaped the lonely leader's right eye as he tried to mumble his sentence without his consent. On his knees, fixed and unmoving like a statue, Sasuke could only stare outward to a field just beyond the woods. That single leak from his eye was soon followed with a light drizzle. He felt overwhelmingly exhausted in both body and spirit. The sleepless nights were catching up to him, slowly zapping him of his strength after each night. Yet, tired as he was, Sasuke's sleep was riddled with nightmares of Darcmon's death. The scene continually played out every time he attempted even a semblance of sleep, forcing him awake. He understood that the next day would only prove more challenging than the last, but with such a restless mind, what was one to do?

"Even after defeating him, I don't feel like we've achieved anything…we lost more…"

The mourning for the lost Darcmon continued. The sky was slowly brightening from the oncoming sun. Sasuke looked at the creeping rays of light, and allowed a heavy sigh to escape him. Another day of endless nothing.

"Sasuke!"

The leader heard a voice yell out to him. He wanted to express surprise, but he was not done mourning. The more the rays of light crept onto the land, the closer Ronald was to finding his leader. When the Sun was high in the sky, Sasuke stood from his spot, and made his way back to camp. It was then that Ronald ran into him, causing both teens to crash into the ground.

"Ronald, what the hell are you doing!?" Sasuke yelled to his comrade.

"Sasuke, I had to find you," said an out of breath Ronald. "I came to find you in the night, but someone found me…someone that worked for Dagomon."

"Are you sure you're getting enough sleep?"

"There's no time for this! We need to get back to the others, it's important. We have to keep our guard up for whatever gets thrown at us!"

"Did this new threat have a name?"

"It was Phelesmon. I didn't know who he was at first, but he knew me. I'm telling you, Sasuke, Dagomon is planning something big. We need to be careful."

"Alright, alright, let's just get back to camp in decent shape first."

The two were fortunate to get back to where everyone slept just before any souls had awoken. Ronald and Sasuke agreed that they needed to act natural and pretend that they were asleep. Labramon was the only witness to anyone leaving, but Ronald knew that his silence was guaranteed. It was not long before everyone began to awaken from their slumber. Emma was the first to rise, and after she did, Sasuke soon stood from where he lay, acting as though he was just waking up as well. Floramon then awoke, and looked to Sasuke.

"You have some dark circles under your eyes," Floramon pointed out to Sasuke. It was the first thing the plant noticed. Emma felt compelled to look once the observation was made.

"She's right. Sasuke, are you alright," asked a now concerned Emma.

"Guys, I'm fine. You don't gotta worry about me," in his best efforts, Sasuke tried reassuring his close teammates. They could not know. Not now.

With the sun creeping through the heavy gray sky, peeking through the clouds at different times, everyone knew that they would soon be heading out on their journey through the Digital World again. But, there would be a shadow and a threat following their weary travels. Unbeknownst to them – save for Ronald – Phelesmon watched intently from afar, still fantasizing over the many tortures that he had in store for each one of them. They would aid in creating a masterpiece of horrors that would last the devilish foe for eons. _And dear, unsuspecting Ronald, will know the price of betrayal then. _

"Alright guys, let's move out," Sasuke commanded the rest of his team. "We got another long day ahead of us. The sooner we get moving, the better."

Ronald shot Labramon a look of concern when Sasuke did not mention a word about what they discussed just hours before. Labramon, though unknowing of what troubled Ronald, gave him a small nod in support in voicing a concern.

"Sasuke," Ronald began, addressing his leader as politely as he could. "What about what we discussed last night? That thing that I saw out there?"

"If we see it, we'll deal with it just as we always do."

"What the heck did he see last night!?" Indaina, without thinking, shouted in fear to Sasuke. Then, he began to shiver. Kamemon went to Indaina to, once again, try to comfort him.

"Yeah, uh, I'm with the scared little guy on this one, just what the heck did that dude spot?" Mikey echoed a similar fear to Indaina, though he kept calm on the matter.

"Just a wild digimon out in the woods, that's all," Sasuke did not want to cause any panic in Team Boost Soul. He would barely withstand the oncoming day of traveling that was planned. But, a day of traveling with panic? Sasuke could not handle that.

"And you were going to mention that to us when!?" Minato lashed out to Sasuke, even pushing past Patrick to face the teen directly himself.

"Sorry, it slipped my mind. We've had some busy days, you know."

"That's no excuse. _You _know that!"

Ryudamon slowly prepared himself for a battle. Fear was on the rise, much to the dismay of both Sasuke and Ronald. The tension between the two teens continued to elevate as they stared off to one another, each trying to hold their own in their battle of wills. Meanwhile, the rest of Team Boost Soul waited for the two to resolve this difference. Phelesmon found the bickering splendid. Now he nested in a tree just behind Team Boost Soul – one close to Ronald – taking in the show they were putting on. Hysteria – that was the beginning, and a marvelous one at that. It would make the moment that much better.

"Isn't it wonderful," the devil said, as though thinking aloud, to Ronald. "They fight and fight, not knowing what's to come…"

Ronald looked to where the voice came from, looking above to a particular branch on a tree just behind him. Shooting that monster a glare, he could feel his hands ball up into fists. His blood began to boil with rage – a feat that not many achieved.

"You're going to die today, you monster!" Ronald shouted to Phelesmon. In surprise, everyone turned to look to Ronald's almost crazed yelling.

"Ronald, what's wrong?" Emma was the first to ask. She went to him, and put a hand on his shoulder in support. It was very unusual to hear Ronald speak much at all, but to hear such a frenzied, hateful sentence from him shocked everyone. "Are you alright?"

"It's that Digimon from last night! He's come to try and take us down for Dagomon! He means to murder us!"

"Yes, Ronald, I do. Keep yelling, please, it's like music to my ears," Phelesmon said, even jumping down to face Ronald directly. He leaned against the tree very casually, chuckling to himself at this latest development.

"Great, just when we didn't have it bad enough between these guys," said a very annoyed Patrick. "Guys, can't we all just get out of here already? I think these woods are making everyone crazy, especially Ronald here."

"What do you mean? Don't you people see!? He's right there in front of all of you!" Ronald pointed in the direction of Phelesmon. "How can you all be so blind?"

"Ronald…there's no one there," Labramon said it before anyone else could. Much as he wanted to believe his friend, even he saw that no one was in sight save for the members of Team Boost Soul.

"I'm scared, and that should be saying something," Dracmon mentioned to Patrick. "It seems like everyone's unraveling here…"

Mikey, in being around Patrick, whispered a question to the second in command. "This isn't a normal thing, is it? This isn't what I signed up for…"

He was merely met with a dark glare from Patrick. Mikey quickly knew that it was best to shut up, lest he add more gas to the fire. He looked down to the book that held Wisemon, and though he wanted to interrupt Wisemon's studying with hopes of some answers, he figured it best to wait on that.

"Enough of this. Everyone, we need to go. Now. These woods are screwing with our heads, so let's just go already," Sasuke finally said. Dorumon looked to his companion, seeing him grasp his head just before the others looked to him. A small moment of weakness, and that's all it took for Dorumon to see that something was wrong. But, before they could address that, they needed to leave these woods.

"Let's go. _Now,_" Dorumon growled to the rest of the group. "We've been here long enough."

The anger of Dorumon motivated everyone to quiet down their hysteria for the time being, and begin making their way out of the woods. The air was thick with tension still, but the silence needed to remain intact until they exited. Everyone bore their own worried expressions concerning the current state of Team Boost Soul. They were unraveling due to being lost without a purpose, most understood that. Yet, they did not know how to best address it – if they could. In their silent trek through the woods, they were watched with dubious eyes that followed them to the fields that lied just ahead. Phelesmon wanted to continue to plague Ronald, it was amusing to see the teen's reaction to him. Ronald merely glared as Phelesmon followed beside him, seeing the creature hold a maniacal grin. The creature then wandered Emma, even touching her face with one of his claws slowly. She did not feel a thing.

"How would you feel about this?" Phelesmon asked Ronald. "If I just…cut her up slowly, dispensing from her a limb of my choice at a time of my choosing? Would you cry out futility? Would you make idol threats? Would you cry and appeal to some humanity?"

Ronald knew that he could not answer him. Every fiber of his being wanted to show Phelesmon to his grave, but that would require tremendous power. Power that, Ronald did not possess. The troubled teen understood that he was not strong enough to take on the threat alone, but the task felt hopeless. Even still, Ronald merely hoped that he was going insane, that the many nights that only contained hints of sleep were merely getting to him, and that Phelesmon was only an illusion. He wanted to be that fortunate, but he did not trust that hope, either.

The silence, impressively, was held as Team Boost Soul crossed into a large, blooming field. Before them, there were many green mounds just down the steep hill that they would need to descend. It had been sometime since the team had seen such tranquil beauty, but they gladly welcomed the change of scenery – especially Emma and Floramon, who both had large smiles in seeing the flowers. Team Boost Soul stopped for now, taking in the peace the field offered.

"Come now, Ronald," Phelesmon began again, egging on the introverted teen. "Talk to me. Show me, in your own words, how disgusted you are in my ideas…"

Now the ghoul shifted himself over to Indaina, resting one of his hands on the very apprehensive boy. He ran one hand over Indaina's head, caressing the hair gently with each claw. Back and forth, ever so slowly, Phelesmon continued to sway his claw in Indaina's hair. It was now that Ronald was glad Indaina could not feel what that demon was doing, otherwise, he would be traumatized.

"It's amazing how easy it is to kill you humans. If any vital organ goes, your clock stops. And it's so simple to end a life by simply destroying the heart, the brain – even severing a vein will cause you to die. It's all a matter of how fast you want one to die. If you want to truly savor the final moments, as anyone should to know their prey, you damage the human just enough to allow them to speak before they die. The blubbering, the tears of defeat, the sadness of those around…truly, it's intoxicating."

"You're _sick! You filth!"_ Ronald could not contain himself any longer. His blood was boiling at what Phelesmon was going. Yet, though he wanted to believe he could kill him, Ronald feared him.

The rest of Team Boost Soul looked to Ronald with a variety of gazes. Emma projected a concerned look, but held her tongue because she did not know what to say. Patrick held a look of awe, wondering if perhaps Ronald was truly showing signs of insanity now. He worried about the safety of the rest of the team since Ronald was not himself. Sasuke showed a dual glance of concern, but also of troubled thoughts. Indaina, much to no one's surprise, held a frightened look at Ronald's behavior. Mikey, worried but trying not to show it, merely gave Ronald a stern look of surprise. It was Minato, in his rash behavior, however, that broke the silence imposed by everyone else.

"What the _hell _has gotten into you?! Have you lost your damn mind!?" Minato yelled at Ronald, but before he could unleash anymore fury, Patrick stepped in his way.

"We're all tired. We're all going stir crazy being in the Digital World. We all know it. Our digimon can even sense it, much as they'd like to not say it," Patrick held a very controlled tone, but the anger was present in it. "And worse yet, we haven't tried to say anything about it. We've just been ignoring it, haven't we!?"

The company's digimon all looked on with worry at the Team. But, they were not well equipped to help handle the many emotions coming swirling about the teens. None of them could find the right words to say, but none of them wanted to fight, either. Yet, Labramon stood fiercely by Ronald's side, perhaps being the only one with enough indignation to voice his opinion.

"You people don't get it, do you?" he asked of everyone else. "Ronald has had many nights where he hasn't been able to sleep. Unlike you people, who were chosen by that damned Chronomon, Ronald did not have that same path. You all know that. He was not blessed with having this holy cause right out of the gate. It's troubled him ever since he decided to be a part of the Team. He's been afraid to say anything, and his thoughts have gotten to him because he didn't think he could trust any of you."

Ronald shot Labramon the coldest glare when he decided to speak on his condition. He wanted to keep that to himself. He did not want to show weakness in complaining about what he was feeling, there was no time to do that when there were more important matters to attend to. The other members, however, were forced into silence again at Labramon's testimony. Before long, there was a burst of clapping to tear through the silence.

"All of this has been wonderful," said a voice only familiar to Ronald. "Truly, the division and angst you all display is such a beautiful thing, much as this field here. Because I am so merciful, I have allowed you all to enjoy something beautiful before you go to your graves…"

"Wh-who are you!?" Sasuke shouted at the new presence. Yet, Ronald knew, and he found fear quickly seeping into him.

"Someone already knows, but all of you were too intent on thinking he was insane. It was a good show, though, so I thank you."

"It's…Phelesmon," Ronald said. When the team looked to him, they saw wide eyes on his face, and a body that was riddled with fear with its shaking. "I tried to tell you all!"

Before anyone could act on the new threat, something began to glow between all of them. Phelesmon, in his exceptional glee, began to laugh hysterically as there opened up a portal that glowed purple. It soon became much bigger in diameter, and all of Team Boost Soul could feel themselves being sucked in by the strong gravitational pull that the portal had. They had no hope of escape. Soon, they came to a world dark and terrible. The sky was black, but riddled with lightning stretching out in a variety of shapes, many of which resembled branches of a tree. There were no structures to be seen for miles. Much like the beautiful field that Team Boost Soul inhabited, there was nothing to be seen in every direction the heroes looked. The ground they stood on held many different, dead flowers, each black with decay and neglect. The mounds just ahead of them were the same way, merely black, rounded parts of the ground. Dark creatures flew through the dangerous air, braving the lightning and high winds to some new and menacing place. But, what could be worth seeing here?

Stray lightning whipped against the rotten Earth that the heroes stood on, creating a fire that began to spread throughout the field of decayed flowers with no intent of stopping. Sasuke looked to that spreading flame, seeing that, before long, it blocked the path behind them, then proceeded to spread out to surround them entirely. They were trapped for now. A digimon parted the flames just long enough to enter in the hot cage – it was Phelesmon.

"Hello, my captive audience," Phelesmon said, eying all of them with a sick glee. "Tonight, you will perish. But, do not fret, for you will help in creating the best masterpiece that I can make. Tonight...you will be a part of something spectacular before your spirits leave your bodies from all the agony they will endure."

Sasuke stepped before him, intent on stopping this mad creature before any more chaos was to be had. He was going to show Phelesmon the critical error in his ways. Yet, when he tried to speak, there soon appeared the same scene that played in his head from those long nights before. The day Darcmon died was as clear as the day it occurred, and without mercy. Sasuke's eyes grew wide as he felt he was reliving Darcmon being sliced into two by Grimmon again, as if he had gone back in time for that one moment.

"Sasuke...I-I-I failed you...pl-please forgive m-me..." and then her body was slashed in two. But, there was something different about this memory, something more haunting when Sasuke looked to the pain-filled eyes of Darcmon. Her lips began to move, but it was Grimmon's voice that she projected.

"Sasuke...why did you _let _me die? Why didn't you _try _save me? You let him _kill _me, didn't you? You couldn't stand the sight of me..."

"No! _No!_ Darcmon, that's not it at all! I was powerless!" now on his knees, unable to bear this vision, Sasuke cried out.

"You wanted me to die...but, you couldn't do it yourself. You lacked the _courage _to go through with it...that was the easy way out..."

"_No! God damn it, no!" _

"Well, that's a shame, he's out before he could make a move. Guess he just couldn't handle this world," Phelesmon chimed in and followed it with a chuckle.

"Sasuke, snap out of it! We have to beat this guy! It's our only chance!" Dorumon shouted to Sasuke. "Please! I can't do this without you, you know that!"

"Hey, stop it! Leave him alone!" Patrick shouted to Phelesmon.

"It's not me that's doing it, you half-wit," Phelesmon mentioned to Patrick. "Though I could drive him insane with ease, it's simply the strain of this world. But, since you won't believe me, allow me to demonstrate."

"No...NO!" Ronald shouted at the top of his lungs to Phelesmon. "He can't be allowed to do anything! We have to stop him in Sasuke's place!"

Patrick looked to Ronald in fear of what he said. If that was true, he knew that they did not have much time. Quickly, Patrick motioned for everyone else to prepare for an attack against this new threat, urging everyone to Digivolve at once. There was no hesitation, and multiple flashes of light could be seen as everyone began to digivolve into their next forms.

"Sangloupmon, Sticker Blade now!" Commanded Patrick.

"Dobermon, Schwarz Strahl!" Ronald shouted.

"Kiwimon, Little Pecker!" Emma cried.

"Kamemon, DJ Shooter now!" Indaina screamed.

"Ginryumon, Tekkoujin!" Minato yelled.

Mikey, while he would have liked to have participated in the battle, knew that Wisemon was not a fighter. Still, he knew he needed to call out Wisemon. They needed all able bodies to fight against this new threat. He summoned Wisemon, who looked to Mikey and shook his head.

"There's nothing I can do here. I have read on this digimon, and unfortunately, his power is just short of Grimmon's. If they're going to beat him, someone will have to rise above what they have for power now."

"How did you come by this guy? And I wish we would have known that sooner!" Mikey asked his friend.

Yet, before Wisemon could give an answer, all the attacks hit their intended target. Ash and dust swirled about to obstruct the view for Team Boost Soul. They could not see what damage had occurred, and thus were forced to wait. They quickly learned, however, that their opponent was not easily silenced. There soon came a demonic shout from the shrouded digimon, sounding terribly evil in its tone. The minds of Team Boost Soul's humans were infiltrated without any power to stop it.

Indaina was the first to collapse to his knees with new and fear driven thought. He saw himself now on a branch just above a rushing river, with the rapids beating against many different rocks. These currents rushed off in a single direction – a waterfall. Indaina clung to the branch as best he could, holding on for his own life. The vision had other plans. The branch broke, and Indaina was in those rushing waters without a sliver of hope. Kamemon was nowhere to be found to save him. Indaina flowed with the water toward the inevitable – and final – fall. An ear shattering scream erupted from the teen.

Minato's fear manifested in a different way. He was not greeted with a trial like Indaina. Instead, he found himself seeing a vision that looked to play out normally. He was walking through a forest with the rest of Team Boost Soul, and they were soon to arrive near a volcano. When they did, the stopped at the foot of it, and all turned to look at Minato. The only thing Minato saw was the white in their eyes, their irises were gone. And they spoke with low, evil tones.

"You have no place with us, Minato…you're useless," Sasuke was the first to speak. "All you do is slow us down."

"I'm better than you! I'm more fit to lead this team! You see me as a threat, though, don't you!?" Minato shouted back with enraged fervor.

"He's right," Emma said with that same monotone. "You only want to lead…your pride won't allow you to follow."

"Your time has come," Patrick interjected next. "And you only have yourself to blame."

Similar dialogue was shared with the rest of the team, each having their own thing to say concerning the failure of Minato to help the team progress further. Save for one member, Ronald, who merely looked to Minato with judging eyes. Sasuke ordered Dorumon, and some of the other digimon, to exile Minato the only way they could – by throwing him into the volcano. The teen looked to his companion, Ryudamon, for help. But, he was nowhere to be found.

"He's been taken care of…and now, it's your turn." Sasuke said, and began to cackle. The rest of the group joined him, creating an evil, harmonic laugh.

Emma found herself the next unsuspecting target of the vision that induced insanity. When she turned away, holding her ears in hopes of not hearing the awful shout, she saw Sasuke far away from her. She cried out his name, and soon began running to him with all her strength. Yet, the more she ran, the further away she became, being unable to reach him. Again, she cried out his name, and this time, he turned to face her. He had melancholy eyes when he looked to Emma, and tears had already run their course.

"Emma...I wish you could be here right now. I wish I hadn't let you get killed…it's my fault…"

Emma's eyes widened at what Sasuke was saying. She soon looked to her hands, and saw that they were pale white. But, her body was slowly beginning to wither. She could feel her existence beginning to end with each passing second, and she was powerless to stop it.

"Sasuke! No! Help me! I'm right here!" her cries for help went unheard.

Mikey looked to Wisemon, and as he did, he saw his companion turn to him. Yet, when he did, he was met with the gaze of a zombie that was now in a hood. He stepped back in fear as Wisemon was slowly coming for him. He looked around in hopes of finding help, but was only met with more undead forces. All of Team Boost Soul was converted to mere dead flesh walking without a single thought of anything. They only craved the meet from Mikey's bones, and they were coming for him.

"No…No! Please, no!" Mikey yelled, trying to back away from all of them, even running away. But, he was met with the wall of fire.

Patrick found himself caught in the chaos that the Demon's Shout laced with this evil place produced. The boy was falling through the air, faster and faster, without any chance of stopping. He knew he was high up, but in a matter of moments, he would be dead. And, worst of all, Patrick was alone in this free fall. He cried out in hopes that maybe he would be heard.

"Sasuke, if you can hear me, help!" Patrick cried out futility. Falling through the clouds, he soon saw the ground that he would crash into. It was the field from before the one of flowers. Before his eyes, however, the ground soon alit with miles of flame, burning bright and spreading throughout that once beautiful field. Patrick found that he was soon frozen in one place in the air, and a voice could be heard – it was booming with a god like speech.

"You all failed me. I, a once proud god, entrusted all of you to save the world when I could not. And, instead, all of you have chosen a path of failure. Now this world will only know plague and suffering, and both you and your friends will be the reason…"

Ronald was the next unlucky soul to be caught in the hysteria. He looked to Dobermon, but he was on the ground with a large hole in his side. He made no move. He lay on the black ground peacefully. Ronald ran to his companion in hopes of helping him, but he was too late. Brought to his knees, he began to weep once he understood. The damage was done, and Dobermon was dead. Ronald looked around, crying for help, but around him were the dead bodies of all his teammates. Everyone of them had suffered a severe injury of some sort, leaving them to rot without a grave. Ronald stood up and looked to the culprit – Phelesmon.

"It was a hopeless endeavor, you knew that," Phelesmon said confidently to Ronald. "I'm sorry it had to end this way."

"Why? Please, tell me why…" Ronald begged of Phelesmon. "I knew I had no hope, but why did all of them have to suffer? Why couldn't you have just picked me?"

"Because, before you died, you needed to see what your betrayal would accomplish…nothing, by the way."

Ronald fell to his knees again. He felt so very powerless right now. So very helpless and weak. But, he heard a voice in the distance. Looking up, it was Sasuke – but, he was found dead. Ronald questioned how he could hear his voice right now when the boy lay dead in front of him.

"Ronald…you have…to take….a stand," Sasuke said. "Please, I know you can do this. For the Team. I can't win this one for us…it has to be you."

"Sasuke…how am I able to hear you right now!?"

"It's a vision, it's a hoax. I can't find the courage to evolve Dorumon, though. My mind is too crowded with different thoughts, and I can't help everyone. You have to be the hope that I can't be. You have to defeat this new enemy…no one else is ready like you are."

"I can't! I'm too powerless to help. It's no use, there's no hope left for us."

"You have to dig down and find something worth fighting for. You have to find a hope worth preserving. Don't give in like I did…please, help us."

Ronald looked to Dobermon, who now seemed to be moving again. He looked to the rest of the team, all of whom appeared trapped in their own minds. But, for Ronald, he seemed to be freed of this mind cage. He looked to Phelesmon now, his fists shaking with rage.

"Are you ready to begin round 2, then?" Phelesmon asked the boy.

"I have to be the one to give all of them hope right now," Ronald mumbled slowly to himself. "I have to be the one to rise and guide them. I have to hold hope in Sasuke's place…and so…"

"Hm? I'm not hearing you very clearly…"

"I _will _hold this hope! I will defeat you once and for all, Phelesmon! It's time you found out what pain is really like! Dobermon!"

Dobermon found himself beside Ronald now. Though weak from trying to overcome the Demon's Shout, he growled at Phelesmon. It was time to rise.

(Insert: Fire)

"Dobermon! Super Digivolve!"

There shout out a ring from Ronald's digivice, which surrounded Dobermon. It glowed a passionate pink color, circling around Dobermon slowly. Soon, Dobermon was engulfed by the energy ring, and floated above the black ground as a giant orb of energy. Phelesmon, amused by this new development, made no effort to stop this. The left leg thrusted out of the energy, now a black armored leg, with traces of red behind it, and with claws just above the paw. At the shoulder of that leg, there was a head with teeth and yellow eyes, but it was a part of the armor. Then came the tail, long, black, and containing armor of its own. Then, Cerberumon's head sprouted from the energy, and the yellow eyes glared at Phelesmon.

"Perfect Level: Cerberumon!"

"Cute dog, but I'm afraid that won't be enough to stop me," Phelesmon laughed, but he could feel a sense of fear when he looked into the eyes of his new threat. "Black Statue!"

There fired off a beam from the trident of Phelesmon toward Cerberumon. Yet, the devil dog did not move right away, making Phelesmon laugh as the beam became closer and closer to his opponent. There came a collision, and debris filled the air again. But, Cerberumon was not found converted into a statue like Phelesmon would have hoped. Instead, he was charging for the devil, who now took to the air with his wings. But, that would not save him.

"Cerberumon, give him a volley! Emerald Blaze!"

Intense flames, far more scorching than the flames that trapped the team, launched for Phelesmon before he could comprehend what had happened. He was sent barreling downward for the dark ground, soon crashing hard into a bare mound. Getting out of the mound, he rushed for his opponent behind the flames, and when he did, he was met with something he did not expect.

"Inferno Gate, Cerberumon. Send this creature into the abyss…"

There opened a gate on the ground, traces of hellfire blazing out of it. Phelesmon tried to get away, but the pull of the gate was too strong for him to get away. Black hands reached out to grab Phelesmon, numbering as many as one-hundred. They trust the devil into his rightful place, and the gate closed once he was completely taken by the dark forces he once loved.

The fires around Team Boost Soul soon faded, and the minds that were once in considerable disarray began to see the black world as it was instead of their own hells. They all looked to one another, each trying to understand what had just happened, and then to Ronald. Cerberumon stood beside Ronald with joy that the new enemy had been vanquished, converting back to Labramon in a matter of minutes. Sasuke was the first to make his way to Ronald, knowing that he had not only managed to break through his own barriers, but also inspired Ronald to rise above.

"Well done, both of you…" Sasuke said, shaking Ronald's hand before collapsing out of exhaustion. Ronald managed to catch Sasuke before completely falling, and slowly laid him down. Everyone else was shocked and afraid that their leader might die.

"Don't worry, he's just exhausted, you guys," Ronald said, taking a seat himself. "…we all are. But, we have a new purpose – kill Dagomon and get out of here."

(Next Episode Preview)

"Welcome to my world now, humans."  
"So you're Dagomon, huh?"  
"Prepare to drown in Darkness!"

"Digimon Generations - Episode 20: Sasuke's Redemption! You can't turn your back on us!"

Ending: Touchousha Tachi


	20. Episode 20: Sasuke's Redemption

_Emma, Patrick, Indaina…no…_ Sasuke tossed and turned in his sleep violently, bumping into an unconscious Dorumon. He was on a battlefield alone facing a threat that he did not comprehend. _Please, no. Dorumon…guys. _And then he saw her again, split in two and staring at him with those dead eyes. _Darcmon…why? Please, no. No! _

Digimon Generations  
Created by: Frankie Holzwarth  
Written by: Mike Reynolds  
Episode 20: Sasuke's Redemption  
Opening: Precious Time, Glory Days by Psychic Lover

Insert: Tagiru Chikara by Psychic Lover

With a horrible freight, Sasuke rose from where he lay. Sweat inhabited all over his body, causing him to shiver when a breeze blew by. Another nightmare. It was just another nightmare. At this point, Sasuke had lost count on how many that was while in captivity in this world, but he was ready for them to be over. In this world, however, he knew that there was only one course of action: Escape. While in it, Sasuke could feel more fear in him than ever before, and the need to rise above it was that much greater. Standing up, the leader began walking away from his team for a small look at the scenery around them. There was little light. Only the legs of lightning that flashed on a consistent during this day (or night) gave Sasuke the light he needed to see where he was going. But, he looked up to the sky to see such a dark shade of purple, seeing the clouds roam by in slow agony as more lightning was stolen from them. Truly, this was Hell.

"Why us?" Sasuke mumbled aloud as he looked into the interrupted darkness. "We saved the Digital World, didn't we?"

"Not quite," Ronald said, walking toward Sasuke now. He had followed him again, and this time, he wanted to make sure Sasuke was going to tell the team everything he was feeling. "This is Dagomon. And he's a menace. I thought I was done with him, but I should have known."

"There was no way to know," Sasuke muttered in reply, but he did not cast eyes to Ronald. He was fixed on facing the darkness.

"I just don't know how we're gonna beat him," Ronald began to despair. His arms went behind his back, meeting at his now joined hands, as he contemplated over what they were going to do.

"We don't have a choice, Ronald. You and I both know that," Sasuke said with slight indignation. "It's going to be either him or us. And I like us too much to give that up."

"In that battle before, I had to have hope to win," Ronald began, his eyes fixed on Sasuke now. "I had to have hope to go to the next stage. Like a Crest. It's the same thing that you felt, isn't it? That need to rise above, to believe in something so that you could win the battle against Grimmon?"

"In a way," Sasuke admitted. He turned to face Ronald now, and put one hand on his shoulder. "We will face your former boss, and we will beat him. We've come too far to be knocked back by one obstacle."

"I guess I should try holding out more hope, then. Just as you have to hold out more courage. You need to tell the rest of the Team what you've been going through. I'm not usually one to open up, so I hope that what I'm telling you will mean something."

"I know, Ronald, I know. I wanted to be strong for all of them, but it instead ate me alive in that past fight. I know that I have to do better for my team. You did well, and I'm glad you were there in our time of need."

"I wouldn't have done it without you. Your words broke through, but now it's my turn to break through your barrier."

With that, Ronald began to walk back to the camp site. He stopped briefly to deliver one final sentence to Sasuke. "Tell them. I know they're all worried about you."

Sasuke merely watched as Ronald began making his way back to the campsite where everyone else rested. He turned to face the grounds just ahead, which was riddled with small passageways between the cliffs. But, with the darkness surrounding the landscape, it was difficult to make out much without the help of the lightning. Matters were not helped by the constant thought of having to unload his burdens to his Team – lest he risk Ronald saying a word. He did not want to worry most of them, and he especially did not want Minato gaining more ammo for his cause to become the leader. Another flash of lightning sparked from the sky and into the darkness, illuminating dragon looking digimon flying eastward. _This place…why would Chronomon make this Hell? Why did we have to get trapped in it?_ With no reason to linger, Sasuke began making his way back to camp.

"Emma, I'm scared," Floramon admitted to her companion.

"Just what is this place?" Patrick wondered aloud as he looked out to the blackness as best he could.

"Wisemon has his work cut out for him on this one," Mikey mentioned to the rest of them. "He's the one that would know the most about it…if he even knows anything on that matter."

"All I know is…it's Dagomon's home," Ronald muttered, barely audible to the rest of the team. "We'll have to watch our backs."

"If Sasuke doesn't come back soon…" Indaina began, but fear kept him from finishing the thought. Since being in this place, Indaina found his fears amplified to new heights. He found himself petrified at the mere thought of many things now, such as water. Despite even the best efforts of Kamemon to comfort his dear friend, this place was simply too much to handle.

They had not had the time to answer any questions in their minds considering they were still figuring out how to best survive. Between trying to protect themselves from any threats, and making their way through the looming darkness, their time here was already hard to bear. Patrick understood that, at any given moment, they could be ambushed without warning. Worse yet, food was hard to come by, as was a way of building a fire with the scarcity of trees. Everyone was filled with fear over the many doubts, and this place had a way of amplifying it as they already saw. Dreams, which may have once been good, turned to nightmares. And nightmares were made into living Hells. So much doom and doubt in the minds of Team Boost Soul, it was a wonder that their very friendship was not slowly coming undone in this corrupted Digital World.

When Sasuke reached the campsite, everyone heard the breaking of twigs, and immediately looked to see what was coming. On seeing Sasuke, many breathed a large sigh of relief. Except Minato, who merely glared at the leader who had come back. Everyone else gathered around and inquired about Sasuke's condition.

"Guys, I'm not going to lie to you. For some time now, I've been burdened with the thought of Darcmon's death," their leader finally admitted. Everyone else stayed silent and waited for their leader to continue speaking. "I know we won the battle, and I thought I'd find myself getting over it faster, but that was the first time I lost anyone close to home. I did not want to worry you all, but after our most recent battle, and with a little convincing, I knew I needed to say something."

"Sasuke…why didn't you tell us earlier? We're all here to support one another, and you know as well as everyone else that we can't do that if we don't know what's going on," Patrick said. He crossed his arms and gave his leader a disapproving look.

"You could've come to me, Sasuke," said a concerned Emma, soon giving him a hug to show that he was not alone.

"He didn't want to burden everyone. It's not easy being a leader, you guys," Ronald exclaimed. He was becoming far more chatty while in this world. "He wanted to keep morale up at all costs."

"Pathetic. A true leader wouldn't need to push their problems onto everyone else," Minato cut through the concern with his bitter words. "He's not fit to bear that title. I don't know why you all can't see that."

"He's more fit than you are. None of us saw you defeat Grimmon," Patrick retorted back to Minato. "Now did you?"

Soon, there started a yelling match between Minato and Patrick that worried the tamers' digimon. Dracmon was ready to calm Minato down, while Ryudamon was ready to take on Patrick for his behavior. The two found themselves in a staring contest of their own, beginning to ignore their companions shouting. Lightning struck rapidly all around the heroes, relentless in its blows against the dead part of the Digital World.

"That's enough, both of you," Sasuke shouted to the arguing teens. "We're not gonna get anywhere if we just bicker and argue. That will only kill us."

"Why should we listen to you? You're so troubled. Your judgment is compromised. So, why?" Minato asked of his leader.

"What hope do you have of getting out of here on your own, Minato? None. You need to work together with the rest of us if we're going to be successful."

"I bet I could figure it out. I bet I could!" Minato could feel his heart racing. He slowly backed away from the rest of the group, feeling himself now shake from a particular anxiety of being cast out. This place was getting to him. Since that hallucination, the teen did not know if he could trust anyone in the group. He even feared his companion, Ryudamon. The fearful teen found himself walking backward into a tree, and stopped to simply gaze on everyone else in panic. His trance was interrupted, however, by more productive words.

"Uh, guys, if you're done barking," Wisemon began, now in front of Mikey. "I'd like to show you all something about this place."

"You've got quite the timing, Wisemon," said Sasuke, now allowing a smirk to appear on his face.

"I assume you all know the drill. Keep hands and feet against yourselves at all times, and don't vomit on my place. I'll have someone's head if that happens."

Once again, Team Boost Soul was sucked into the world of Wisemon, but they were used to the process by this point. All of them understood that it was easier for Wisemon to tell them what they needed to know this way, making them more willing to go along with this process. Once inside the book of Wisemon, they waited for a presentation on this new Digital World.

"There isn't much that I was able to find on this place, I'll admit," Wisemon told all of them. "This was practically a backdoor into the real Digital World, a place that was forgotten about by most. But, someone found it. Someone found a need for it."

Ronald interrupted Wisemon's train of thought, despite not being audible: "Dagomon."

"Yes, Ronald, Dagomon. The being that brought you here is the same one that inhabits this place. The minion that brought us all here worked for him, as you all know by this point. But, I'm sure you're all wondering what Dagomon's purpose is. Truth be told, I can only assume it's the same as Grimmon's. He wants to dominate the Digital World, and I'm sure his lust doesn't stop there. As for this place, you've seen how dark it is. It has become plagued by the many viruses that were allowed to dwell within it. Even worse, those that are not built to inhabit here, or entered here from the Digital World, will find themselves more anxious and more prone to fear than ever before. Surely, you all have noticed this at some point. Some of you still experience that. Phelesmon, the digimon that Ronald vanquished before, was able to amplify that as well – but, he was helped by the natural effect this place has on those not suited for it. Be on your guard."

As Wisemon spoke, images of how this world came to be surrounded the tamers. There showed black clusters of data that swirled about, along with traces of purple that the tamers had witnessed in the sky. Blue then began to deconstruct from its blocks, and burrowed into the traces of black and purple that was the sky, creating the lightning that consistently struck. He then showed pictures of Viruses, one of which Sasuke had seen already.

Wisemon then went over possible options for food. He made sure to tell them how imperative it was to make sure they had a way of light at all costs. The darkness would allow other creatures to creep on them without any knowledge, and they would need everyone around to make it out of here in one piece.

"This is not the Digital World. It is always night, and the creatures here will not hesitate to rip anyone's head off. I kind of want to see everyone here live, but I don't know how you all feel about living."

Ronald tried asking Wisemon if there was anything else he knew about Dagomon.

"No, I know nothing of this creature. He has kept himself hidden well from any records. I'm amazed I have any amounts of knowledge about this place, so consider yourselves lucky. But, when you do run into Dagomon, I imagine he'll be more powerful than Grimmon. To survive in this place, one has to be incredibly strong."

After Wisemon's informative lecture, the heroes returned back to the Corrupted Digital World. Everyone better understood what was at stake now: The Digital World, and their sanity. Sasuke knew he would need to get everyone out of here, lest he risk allowing his friends to slip into the darkness that loomed within all of their minds. They would need to just hold on. Just hold on long enough until a solution was found. Shadows of doubt slowly stretched through Sasuke's mind, however, on actual escape of this place. _Can we get out of here? _That was the question on his mind right now.

"We'd better get moving, Sasuke," Patrick mentioned to his faithful leader, making his way over to him. One hand found its way to Sasuke's shoulder, while Patrick himself looked out to the distant cliffs and rugged terrain that was visible. "I mean, we gotta find a way out of here, right? No good staying here and twiddling our thumbs."

"You're right. We should get moving. We just need a way of light, and then we can be off," Sasuke told Patrick. He looked to Dorumon knowing that he would understand what he would have to do. "I just hope we'll be able to keep our guard up. I don't wanna lose anyone here."

Sasuke ordered to have most of the digimon move ahead, as their vision would be better than the tamers'. But, he ordered Labramon stay in the back in case something came from behind. With the pieces set, Team Boost Soul began to journey toward the passages between the cliffs, toward a long, dark road that seemed to have no end in sight. Wisemon decided to stay out of his book for the time being, though he was sure he could be of no more help right now.

The team's walk was slow and steady. They were forced to best maneuver around obstacles as best they could through such terrible blackness. But, the lightning continued to crash around them, with booming thunder playing in the distance. Ronald could feel a twist in his gut that continued growing as the team got closer to the passageway. Part of him worried that it would be too narrow for them to fit, but they had nowhere else to go. But, Ronald shared that severe apprehension with everyone else. The other tamers knew the risks, but the only thing to fear was fear itself. To be torn apart by it would only end in their failure.

But, there was one that did not share the same form of apprehension. Minato's blood was simmering at the interaction had just hours before. The nerve of Sasuke to suggest that he could not find his way out greatly angered him. There would be Hell to pay later, Minato would see to that. But, he had to let that conflict slide for the time being. Besides, he knew that when the moment occurred, when he did triumph over Sasuke, the time would be that much sweeter. Until then, he would have to bide his time, keep these desires dormant, and merely wait for his chance to shine.

The Tamers now began making their way through that ominous, narrow passageway, still as slow as ever. Their digimon remained vigilant in their watch for anything out of the ordinary, waiting for something to attack at any given moment. But, the question on all their minds was, could they get out of this passageway safely? With the world that they were in, it seemed like a matter of time before a creature would find Team Boost Soul and attack without warning. What would they do then? None of them knew. The only thought that remained was to keep moving. The passageway seemed to become more narrow as they continued walking, forcing the tamers into a single file line with Dorumon at the front.

"I h-h-hope we're gonna make it out of this," Indaina muttered lowly. His teeth chattered fiercely, and his heart pumped furiously. The teen could feel his hands going numb, and his legs began to shake. It was visible fear, and though the others were quiet in hopes of not admitting to it, all of Team Boost Soul continued to feel the same as Indaina.

Dorumon came to a halt at the end of the passage. He looked to the rest of the team, who had stopped just as abruptly. Before them now lie a more roomy part of the passage, one that appeared carved out like an arena. And, toward the end was a small cliff. Lightning crackled in greater numbers in the sky, sending waves of bolts against the cliffs above all of them. Something was coming. Shrouded in the darkness ahead, something lied in wait, watching patiently as his opponents were coming through one at a time.

"I'm so glad you all found your way," said a booming voice from the top of the cliff. "Now I can actually put some faces to the names of those that swiped Ronald and Labramon from me, and took down Phelesmon. Both were no small feats, believe me."

"Dagomon," Ronald mumbled, pushing past everyone and to catch a better glimpse of his former boss. A particular rage began to form inside the teen, an anger that started out quiet, but would grow exponentially. "Why have you brought us here!? Why!?"

"Because, I aim to kill you. Is it not as simple as that?"

"You haven't been able to yet, what makes you think you'll be capable?" Sasuke stepped forward now. His hands balled up into tight fists as he tried looking for the creature that addressed them.

"None of you will be able to kill me. You'll be no match for my power. You see, there's a prophecy that's going around," and there came a large crashing sound, as though something jumped from the cliff and landed, with a great force, onto the ground. "That two special Digimon, when united, would be able to take down someone like me. I admit that I was skeptical, but when I heard how Phelesmon was destroyed, I began to believe it more. Because of how confident I am that you all are missing one ingredient, I'm alright with discussing this. When Hells Guard Dog and the King of Knights unite under one cause, then I will be able to be destroyed. If you ask me, it sounds like a rather lofty prophecy…and it's not one I intend on having come true. Too long have I remained dormant in this Hell. And while all these demons of destruction have worshipped me…I need more subjects. I need more power. And I'm going to have it. But, first, you all must die. I don't like opposition."

"Chronomon chose us for a reason, you monster! You will be defeated!" Sasuke shouted back to Dagomon.

"I will spend all the blood in my body to see you die, Dagomon," Ronald yelled alongside Sasuke.

"No. All of you will fail. I do not know what Chronomon has done. I do not involve myself with that lore. I simply know what probability states, and right now, you all have no chance. But, I will not fight you now. I like a good fight, one that seems fair. Call me a being that enjoys a good challenge, a good opposition to make the triumph feel that much better. So, you all will be joined by soldiers of my ranks for tonight's entertainment."

Lightning struck around Dagomon, revealing a very vile creature when the Tamers were able to see him. There were wings on his back that seemed demonic in nature, and his very body seemed riddled with tentacles that were bound by chains to make his arms and legs. His head was especially ugly, having a bald head with a tattoo that could not be made out. He slipped back into the darkness again, emitting a low, cocky, evil laugh as he did.

"I will see you all die painful deaths, seeing the confidence wiped from you as you see there is no hope. Your courage is merely stupidity."

"We'll have to see about that!" Sasuke yelled out to the demon in the darkness. He looked to Dorumon knowing that there would soon be a battle. Ronald stepped beside Sasuke, preparing himself for the coming fight. The two understood that they were the only hope, though Sasuke worried that he would not be able to activate the next stage for Dorumon again. The fear was seeping into his mind slowly, causing him to wonder if they had a chance of winning if he could not fight. But, now was not the time for worry. Now was the time to rise.

"Go get 'em, guys," Patrick mumbled to himself. As much as he wanted to help, he understood that he could not. He was not strong enough. It was up to them.

"I will not fight you all now. No, I have minions for that line of work. I don't deal with peasants on my own."

Ronald looked to his faithful companion beside him, and the two stepped forward to face the new threat that loomed in the darkness. He knew what Dagomon had in store. Soon, there stepped forward a platoon of three different digimon, each with vicious eyes that held intent on killing Team Boost Soul. To the far left, there was Tortomon, a beige colored digimon with a lighter grey underbelly. On his back rested a shell spiked shell, each just as sharp as the last. In the middle, another beige colored digimon with two spikes protruding from his upper back: Golemon. He appeared rocky to those that looked on him, but his bodily sculpture was well defined with large hands at the end of his sturdy arms, and well toned legs that would break those that it kicked. His face was masked in an iron clad piece with a buckle, and different parts of his body were wrapped in a gauze like substance. Smoke shot from behind him to show that he was prepared for battle. And, to the far right, a digimon ready to slice its enemies into oblivion. Scorpiomon had many blades on each of his sides, and his tail had a blade of its own at the end of it. There were two sets of eyes on the creature, but the set on his forehead were black with no irises. Two tusks extended from where a nose would be, and they each had blades at the end of them. And though it appeared intimidating, its psychotic smile was the feature to take the most note of, showing that he was not opposed to sending anyone in a body bag. Ronald held his ground as he stared at these foes, while Sasuke took in a heavy breath.

"You ready for this?" Sasuke turned to look to Ronald.

"We don't have a choice, do we? I know we can beat them, I have the hope. I just hope you have the courage."

Behind the platoon stood another creature, but he allowed himself to be shrouded in the same amount of darkness as Dagomon. Labramon could see that someone was there, but they had no time to worry about that. Ronald looked to Labramon, shooting him a nod, and then held up his D-Booster. His crest appeared in it, and Ronald knew it was time.

"Labramon, Super Digivolve!"

In a brilliant display of light – the most everyone had seen in sometime – Labramon was converted to Cerberumon. The devil dog made his way ahead of the humans and Dorumon and stared down the opponents. A low hum growl forced its way out of the beast as another flash of lightning stormed the sky.

Sasuke looked to Dorumon again. In a matter of moments, the fight would commence, and all Sasuke could do was dwindle on doubts. He recalled the last fight, when he choked fiercely in Team Boost Soul's time of need. The crest did not appear like Ronald's did. He did not feel the wave of courage he needed to evolve his companion.

"Dorumon, Digivolve!"

Another flash of light, and before everyone stood Raptordramon, standing beside Cerberumon before too long. Sasuke wanted to redeem himself. He had to be strong for his team to do that, however, and with the constant doubt in his mind, he still could not be the hero they needed.

"Strong Carapace!" yelled Tortomon. He aimed his now glowing shell at his foes, and fired off multiple rounds of spikes.

"Sulfur Plume!" shouted Golemon, and in moments, there game very hot gases that stormed the battlefield, blinding everyone from the oncoming spikes.

Raptordramon flew upward, but found himself struck down by one of the spikes, landing onto the ground in a matter of moments. Cerberumon found himself charging for the platoon at fullspeed, dodging past the spikes due to this form's speed. But, where he was able to dodge the spikes, he was met with opposition by Scorpiomon, who prepared beams from his claws that fired and hit their target. Cerberumon found himself landing on the ground soon after Raptordramon, but he was able to recover much quicker.

"Emerald Blaze, Cerberumon!"

In an act of retaliation, Cerberumon fired off hot flames toward Scorpiomon, which connected and sent the digimon back. His blades felt hotter than before from the rush of heat, making it hard for him to return to the battlefield. But, his services were not needed right away. Golemon rushed for Cerberumon with speed highly unexpected, and delivered a fierce Golem Punch that sent the demon dog hurling back. Worse yet, Tortomon came spinning at high speeds in his shell toward the poor creature, and because of the blow from the punch before, Cerberumon had no time to dodge. He found himself slashed by multiple spikes, forcing him to the ground again.

Raptordramon was still recovering from the heavy blow he was dealt, but he began to get up once he saw Cerberumon in distress. Sasuke knew that the digimon could not take much more. This platoon was strong, and there seemed to be only one way to defeat them. But, doubt was the real issue.

"Raptordramon, lend some help, Crash Charge!"

The dragon beast rushed for his companion in need with the attack, sending himself hurling for Golemon and Tortomon. Unfortunately, the attack was nowhere near powerful enough, and he was sent flying backward again by another Golem Punch from Golemon. Sasuke could feel the anger boil in him, feeling so helpless in this fight. He wanted to throw his hands into the air and admit defeat, but that would only ensure everyone's demise. He had to be strong. A storm was brewing inside, one of rage. One of a new found courage.

"I will not let them die," he began to mumble to himself.

Ronald looked to his quiet leader now, then to Cerberumon. He did not know what to do, they seemed outclassed.

"I will not let them die," Sasuke said a little louder. "I will…not…let them…die. _No!_"

A crest appeared in Sasuke's D-Booster now, and he looked to his fallen comrade buried partially in the ground. With a ferocious might, he yelled out to him.

"Raptordramon, super digivolve!"

Tortomon, Golemon, and Scorpiomon looked to Raptordramon now. They could not allow their opponent to grab the upper hand from them. Not now. Scorpiomon fired off another round of energy from his claws, while Tortomon released more glowing spikes in his direction. Golemon shrouded the battlefield in hot gas again in hopes of burning away the enemy slowly. But, their efforts were too late. The ascending digimon was trapped in a ball of red energy, just as he had been against Grimmon, and was evolving without their consent.

(Insert: Tagiru Chikara)

Once the Golden Knight appeared before Team Boost Soul again, he crossed his arms and shrouded himself in a bright flash of energy. The platoon was knocked off their feet, and Team Boost Soul found their balance shaken from the force of the explosion. In seeing this new development, there came a new digimon to the battlefield, one wielding a weapon resembling a hammer. His back held a shell with spikes through a buckle strap, and it appeared to be a large shell at that. There was golden brown fur on his head, and a horn that protruded from that fur. The only other fur was seen on his left arm and two feet. The rest of his body was stained blue, and one could see just how massive he was. He had to be in order to wield the weapon in his right hand, for his left hand was merely a fastened claw. It was Zudomon, a high servant to Dagomon, and one that he placed immense faith in.

"If you all can't take care of him, you would be best to move aside as I strike him down with Thor's Hammer," Zudomon told the squadron with a booming voice. But, the trio was determined to finish the job.

That was, until they found that they would meet their end sooner than expected.

"Cross Blade!"

In a flash that mimicked the speed of the lightning that was crashing down more than ever, the newly arrived Grademon had slashed Tortomon and brought him to the ground with a missing arm and leg. Golemon and Scorpiomon were taken back by the blinding speed that Grademon possessed, but in seeing their fallen comrade, the duo was determined to destroy their new foe. A Golem Punch and Tail Blade were delivered from the two, but both attacks were blocked by the blades of Grademon, who then jumped once he was told to Grade Slash the two to nothing. In seconds, the platoon was on the ground, and there stood a triumphant Grademon that glared at Zudomon.

Ronald's eyes were wide with surprise. His gaze was joined by Cerberumon, who shook in fear of this power displayed before them. They had not understood what they bore witness to just seconds before. How a creature was capable of such power was a mystery to the both of them. Team Boost Soul cheered on Grademon – save for Minato – as he cut down the enemy forces.

"I am not impressed. Let's see if you can take on someone like me," Zudomon said, displeased with the results of the platoon. "Hammer Spark!"

There came a shockwave that was sent for Grademon, rocking the entire battlefield just as the explosion of energy had. Sparks of lightning were produced, and both headed straight for the golden knight. Sasuke smirked, knowing that Grademon would not be so easily taken down. In another blinding display of speed, the ascended digimon found himself out of the attacks range, and speeding for Zudomon now. Seeing this, Zudomon threw his hammer in hopes of knocking his opponent of course. But, only the hammer found itself knocked away, being sent hurling into a cliff nearby Team Boost Soul. Zudomon's eyes grew wide once he saw Grademon in front of him, both blades grasped firmly in his hands.

"Goodbye, Zudomon. Cross Blade!" Grademon yelled victoriously.

"I-it can't be," Zudomon said with shock. Those were his last words. What was once a whole digimon soon became two halves, and both fell to the ground in opposite directions. Zudomon was defeated, and no one could believe how quickly and swiftly Grademon had dealt with the threat.

"How can this be?" Dagomon mumbled to himself on seeing his second lieutenant fall to that Golden Knight. "There's…there's no way. He can't exist. He can't!"

Team Boost Soul jumped for joy once they saw that the battle had been won. Ronald let escape a sigh of relief, and fell to his knees. He was worried that Sasuke would not be able to rise to the task, and worried that his faithful companion was done for. In their celebration, however, they did not see that Dagomon had run off into the shadows to plot for another day. But, they were in no position to face him. Sasuke understood that they needed to learn more about him before they could take on Dagomon and escape this fallen world. In the meantime, they would need to take solace in what had just occurred: Their victory, and Sasuke's redemption for Team Boost Soul.

(Next Episode Preview)  
"We're stuck in Dagomon's ocean, Minato we need your help!"  
"Minato, they're our friends!"  
"Ryudamon, Super Digivolve now!"  
"Digimon Generations: Episode 21 – The Perfect Dragon, Hisyarumon. You can't turn your back on us!"

Ending: Touchousha Tachi


	21. Episode 21: The Ultimate Dragon!

_I want to be a leader. More than anything, I want to show them how unfit Sasuke is at what he does. He couldn't be honest with them until after something bad happened. I want to prove myself, but every day that goes by, I doubt more and more that I'll ever have my chance – at least, while we're in this world. _

Digimon Gernerations

Created by: Frankie Holzwarth  
Written by: Mike Reynolds  
Episode 21: The Perfect Dragon: Hisyaryumon  
Opening: Precious Time, Glory Days by Psychic Lover  
Insert: Supernova by Tetra Fang

"Dagomon," mumbled Sasuke as he sat by Patrick, Emma, Dorumon, and Wisemon. "I didn't think we'd get to see him this soon."

"He appeared to be a little cocky until Grademon appeared," Wisemon mentioned. "I looked into his little prophecy – whatever I could find – just after the battle completed. He's scared. Especially after he saw what Grademon had done."

"So, we have a chance at beating him, then?" asked a very curious Patrick.

"I sure hope so. I wanna see flowers again!" Emma half-heartily joked.

"I know we can do it. I know that we can defeat him," Sasuke did not hold back his confidence. He knew the team needed that. Shining out a little confidence to them would allow their morale to shine out all the better in this struggle.

It was an odd phenomenon, but the tamers believed that The Corrupted World seemed to be brighter today than ever before. The sky, still a deep violet, brightened to show a parting in the clouds that revealed a very dim moonlight. It was better than the eternal darkness with lightning that typically plagued the world. But, despite this new development, none of the tamers' minds were put to rest. The new found light shone how much death and decay was found in this all but deserted and forsaken land. To see just how far gone this world was, how lost it would remain, made the tamers more adamant about leaving. It was simply a matter of how and when.

"Sasuke, we are gonna get out of here, right?" Indaina inquired to his leader, still apprehensive as ever. He snuck into the group conversation with a need for knowing they would find the paradise (at least, compared to here) that they were stolen from.

"I swear on my life that we will, Indaina. If we hold together, we will do what we set out to do. That's a guarantee."

Minato scuffed at what he heard Sasuke say. The confidence and apparent leadership he projected made the teen ill inside. Everyone else was being fed such utter malarkey, but they bought every word. _They should know there's no guarantees_, he thought. Every word that dripped from Sasuke's mouth was another word that Minato would shake his head at with doubt.

"Don't believe him, do you?" Ronald asked Minato. "You don't hold the same hope?"

"Why should I? We all know there's no actual guarantee. He can't do that for us."

"Because a little hope goes a long way. Right now, more than ever, morale needs to stay high so that we can keep going. A true leader understands that."

"Like you would know what makes a true leader."

"I know you wouldn't."

It was then that Minato looked to Ronald with a furious gaze, the best one he could conjure up then. But, Ronald stood his ground. How could he ever know what made a true leader? For most of his time among them, Ronald was a quiet coward in the eyes of Minato. Though there came an urge to call for Ryudamon, Minato found a different temptation lurking in his thoughts. Instead, a more primal sense of punishment felt in order. Instead of using Ryudamon, Minato found that he wanted to beat Ronald senseless with his bare hands.

"You don't know what makes a leader," Minato told Ronald in a low, but angry, voice.

"I know that you could not fill that void. And while I know that I never could either, I know for a fact that you never will."

"What do you know? You tried to kill us before, and now that we're in your masters world, what's stopping you from trying again?!"

"Because I want to see him stopped for trying to use me as a tool to carry out his ill will."

Minato could not take any more words from the usually quiet teen. Against any logic, Minato took the plunge and lunged for Ronald with all the strength he could muster. Caught off guard, Ronald found himself on the ground. Ryudamon and Labramon both rushed from where the stood in hopes of helping their companions. When they looked to one another, the two exchanged glares, and thoughts of entering battle against one another.

"Enough!" shouted Sasuke. He came running when he happened to look over after hearing Minato raise his voice to Ronald, and caught the two fighting. Behind him was the rest of Team Boost Soul, all wondering just how this fight would play out.

Ronald managed to shove a stunned Minato off of him. The two shared threatening glares, and while each was ready to plunge at one another again, each held back the instinct. The pent up frustration and powers of The Corrupted World was getting to them, more than they could understand. Minato did not want to admit it, but Ronald understood that clearly.

"I think it's time we moved out, Sasuke," Patrick admitted to his dear friend.

"I'm inclined to agree," Wisemon joined in the sentiment.

"Let's move out, then. Maybe that'll cool your guys' jets."

Indaina found a growing concern inside his mind. He wondered if the team truly was unraveling because of this dark place. The easily frightened teen found it hard for himself to find a way to relax, so he could only imagine what others were going through. He longed for sunlight, longed for sweet winds, and for colorful forests and fields. Most of all, though, he longed to see everyone make it out of this safely.

"Sasuke, there's an ocean that I believe we should head to. It may be our best bet in finding Dagomon. The sooner we can put a stop to him, the better." Wisemon said to the fearless leader.

"You sure that's such a good idea? We aren't exactly prepared for water combat here, ya know," Sasuke mentioned to Wisemon.

"Kamemon can fight! He'll beat anyone Dagomon throws at him!" Indaina tried to be positive. He believed that Wisemon knew better than anyone right now.

Sasuke looked to Indaina with a small smile. His right hand made its way for the scared teen's shoulder. "I'm glad you're trying to remain so confident. But, Kamemon cannot do it all alone. Still, maybe it is our best shot. Wisemon…lead the way."

Wisemon shot Sasuke a small nod through his hood and did not waste any time in doing what he was told. He began to lead Team Boost Soul toward an ocean he saw in his research. They had to try anything they could. Too much hung in the balance. Team Boost Soul made their way through rough terrain that was now more visible due to the ounces of moonlight available. Trees could be seen without leaves, some of which were slumped over because the weight of their branches was too much without nourishment and water. There came a passage between two small cliffs that they walked downward slowly, with some of the tamers looking out to the distance to see penetrated blackness that revealed bare fields. Ronald looked to the sky to catch a glimpse of more virus digimon flying off in the opposite direction, cawing like crows as they did. Minato looked to the ground just below them to see creatures crawling about as though they never noticed the presence of the tamers. But, no creature was blind to the new comers, nor were they foolish enough to take on threats they knew nothing about. Emma caught sight of piles of bones on the ground below, bones that belonged to creatures she held no recollection of. Ant looking virus digimon crawled all over what remained on the bones; the little scavengers merely searched for anything useful for their colony. This place, it was where death was most alive.

"Such a dreadful place," Mikey mumbled to himself as he caught similar sights of what everyone else saw. "Why does it have to exist?"

"That's a damn good question," Patrick whispered back to Mikey, catching what he had mumbled. "Doesn't really matter, we just need to get the heck out of dodge, and quick."

There came the sounds of waves in the distance. The tamers soon found that they were walking through the sands that lie just before an ocean. But, it was difficult to navigate through the sand. It felt extra thick compared to what they had known in the Digital World. But, while the moonlight was once helping to guide them to their destination, it seemed to fade back into the violet stained clouds for cover. Once again, the lightning began to lash out all over the sky and against the ground, and the waves, before calm and peaceful, now showed signs of anger. Something was stirring beneath the waters, the digimon could see that. Wisemon looked back to the rest of Team Boost Soul with worry.

"I think we found what we were looking for," he admitted to Sasuke. "The weather has kicked up, I think that's a sign that Dagomon is close."

"I hope you're right. I don't know if we should proceed, though," Sasuke admitted as he heard the waves splashing about stronger and stronger the more they lingered here. There came the worry that they would not be able to cross, but the urgency to do so was just as great.

"Sasuke, what're we gonna do?" Patrick voiced the question the others had on their mind. "Can we even cross this thing?"

"We're gonna have to try, Patrick."

And suddenly, there came waves of dark water thrown in the direction of the tamers. Wisemon urged everyone to back up from the violent ocean before them, and they were quick to do that. Something was in the water, the other digimon could feel it: a new threat that, they held no doubts about, was great and terrible.

"Indaina, I'm going to need Kamemon to scope things out," Sasuke looked to Indaina now. "We need to know if it's safe."

"Safe for what, Sasuke?" Indaina asked with a small panic.

"Safe to cross, Indaina. We need to find Dagomon, or at the very least, get an idea of where he could be."

Indaina tried to look to Kamemon through the darkness. But, in hearing Sasuke's orders, Minato looked to his leader as best he could in the darkness. He could not understand how their fearless leader could ask such a thing of Indaina.

"Oh, right, send such a weakling out there to possibly confront something out in those waters?" Minato shouted as the storm grew more vengeful.

"Do you have a better idea? I suggest you speak up now if you do. Otherwise, I have no choice, Minato!"

"We can do it, really. I know Kamemon wants to prove his usefulness, don't you Kamemon!?"

"Yeah!" Kamemon shouted to Indaina. "I'll go out there and see what's going on. I promise I'll make it back safely!"

Indaina held up his D-Booster and digivolved his faithful companion to Gwappamon. He could just barely see his friend quickly dive into the tide to do some reconnaissance on the ocean. But, in his heart, Indaina wondered if Gwappamon was really up for the task. Minato knew better than to think he was, but he had no words to quell the matter.

Gwappamon swam with all his strength to look through the dark waters. It was hard to see while he was under the surface, but he strained his eyes to peer through the oceans. From afar, he thought he saw a small light pierce through the darkness of the sea from afar, but it was exceptionally dim. He swam for it, thinking that he thought he saw some sort of structure. Then came a low, bubbly hiss. Gwappamon was being watched by something in the deep, a creature that threatened his very safety. Gwappmon could not see this threat swirling around him, not feeling the very murderous green eyes locked onto him. He decided that he would swim back to Team Boost Soul to report what he was able to make out, and they could decide if they wanted to brave the waters then. The tides seem to get stronger against the valiant digimon, making it harder to reach the land he craved.

_What's causing this? _He thought to himself. He could not see any threat around, which greatly troubled the digimon. But, he had only one objective: get back to land. Breaking through the surface of the water, Gwappamon could see the land he desperately desired. Indaina looked to his struggling friend, and let escape a sigh of relief to see that he was alright. That is, until he saw Gwappamon dragged back into the ocean against his will.

"Gwappamon!" Indaina shouted out to the ocean with no response. "I have to go in after him!"

"Indaina, no!" Sasuke shouted back to him. But, his words did not ground the teen. Indaina ran and jumped into the ocean. Though he would normally never be able to find himself able, seeing his friend dragged down like that made him more fearful of losing his friend than of anything else. Yet, with his intense fear of water, he never truly learned how to swim. The teen sprung forth through the surface of the ocean and called for help not too long after jumping in. The rebellious Minato looked to Ryudamon, and the two sprung forth into the ocean, with Ryudamon being the eyes to guide their way to the boys' location. Of all the team members, he saw Indaina as a small child that needed protecting.

Meanwhile, Gwappamon found himself being dragged downward by a creature that managed to hide itself well in the darkness. With how close Gwappamon was to it, however, he could see a serpent looking creature that seemed to have a mask with horn protruding from the front, and odd hair stemming from the back. The creature's mouth was rather large, and he swam with such power against the waves of the ocean. Despite his best efforts, Gwappamon could not free himself without the help of Indaina against this monster. Yet, he could see two objects moving toward Indaina, and he threw the disc from his head to signal for help.

"Help!" Indaina shouted at the top of his lungs as he saw Minato and Ryudamon coming closer.

"Indaina, what the hell were you thinking!? You should've let someone else handle this!" Minato yelled back to the teen in trouble.

The disc from Gwappamon burst through the ocean's surface and into the air. The trio caught a glimpse of it, and Ryudamon felt compelled to look into the ocean to see what was going on. He managed to see Gwappamon being dragged downward by a creature that he could not make out well. Minato looked to Ryudamon and wondered just what he saw.

"It's Gwappamon, he's being dragged downward," Ryudamon said.

"…by what!?" Minato shouted to his companion.

"I cannot see that!"

"He's being dragged down?! We have to save Gwappamon!"

Minato looked to Indaina then as he held both himself and the scared teen just above water. He felt a particular sense of responsibility for him then. It was as though the only thought he had was helping Indaina. Nothing else mattered then.

"I swear on my life, Indaina, that we will," Minato said with utter seriousness. Indaina's eyes grew wide at the sentiment. Then it happened.

Minato was caught by utter surprise in that moment. His D-Booster glowed with an odd aura, and he looked to Ryudamon then. They had seen this phenomenon before with Ronald and Sasuke. The two were beginning to understand just what was happening then. An image of a new digimon appeared on the D-Booster, and Minato nodded to his companion.

(Insert: Supernova)

"We have Gwappamon to save. Ryudamon, Super Digivolve!"

The same energy ring from before formed around Ryudamon then, making him float just above the surface of the water in a brilliant display of sky blue light. The creature that dragged Gwappamon downward further suddenly stopped when he caught a shard of the light breaking through the darkness. Now engulfed completely in that ball of energy, there soon erupted a digimon from it: first came golden horns that sprouted outward, then came two hands that held orbs – much like Wisemon – and two feet that looked like talons. Before anyone could blink, the energy dispersed and revealed a digimon that looked like a more menacing serpent than their enemy. His underbelly was red, and his face looked like it belonged to a dragon.

"Perfect Level: Hisyaryumon!"

"Hisyaryumon, let's go save Gwappamon at once!"

A quick nod, and then Hisyaryumon sped into the ocean with great intensity. He could see Gwappamon and the enemy serpent digimon in his sights, feeling keen to dispose of this enemy quickly before Gwappamon was hurt any further. The serpent, seeing this new threat, cast aside Gwappamon in favor of striking down his new opponent. A large icicle erupted from his head and shot straight for Hisyaryumon, but it was dodged with a serene grace. The two soon met eye to eye.

"Who are you?" Hisyaryumon demanded an identity to the creature.

"WaruSeadramon, a servant to the mighty Dagomon. You will not live to see another day when I am through with you."

"We'll have to see about that."

The two fought while Minato swam to the shore with Indaina. The teen felt heavy, but he needed to get him to safety before he could return to the battle at hand. Gwappamon saw Minato's efforts from below, and swam as fast as he could to retrieve Indaina himself. Indaina could feel his panic in full force, shaking with a terrible fright. But, Gwappamon retrieved him. When Minato handed Indaina off, he swam back toward the battle to see the two serpents facing off against one another. Needing air to actually speak, Minato swam to the surface and spoke into the D-Booster.

"Juouguruma!" Minato shouted.

Beams of light shot outward in every direction from under Minato then, illuminating the sea like it had never been before. WaruSeadramon was struck by the light and found himself drifting downward. But, there was still a fair amount of fight left in him. Rushing for Hisyaryumon, he prepared another Evil Icicle to stab the creature. And while Minato could not see very well now, he commanded his companion with a different attack:

"Seiryujin!"

In place of the serpent creature was borne a sword like figure, and Hisyaryumon shot for WaruSeadramon with tremendous speed under the water. With no hope to dodge in enough time, WaruSeadramon was stabbed by the blade that was Hisyaryumon. A bubbly roar was released just after impact, but the creature found himself too weak to continue fighting. He looked to Hisyarymon then.

"Well, go on, finish it," he demanded. "I'm no use to my ruler like this."

When Hisyaryumon returned to normal, he glared at the creature. "I think we can find a better use for you."

Minato dove down to look on the two serpents, seeing that WaruSeadramon only moved slightly. While he thought about killing him, he decided that there was, in fact, a better use for him instead, just as his companion had mentioned. He slowly raised his D-Booster in the beasts direction, and a beam of light pulled the creature into the D-Booster. WaruSeadramon was captured, and Minato knew that he could put the creature to work with this terrible sea.

Once he was back on the sand with his friends, both him and Hisyaryumon collapsed with a sigh of relief. The rest of Team Boost Soul, save for Sasuke and Ronald, stared in awe at Minato's companion. He looked very powerful to their eyes, and they wondered just how he came to be. But, Sasuke and Ronald knew.

"Minato," Indaina began, making his way up to his savior. He bent down beside him. "Thank you."

"Don't do something that idiotic again."

The sky seemed to brighten again, and the moon was far easier to see. A new dawn, a new hope, and a greater need to escape this wicked place, that was what that ocean bore today.


End file.
